Le kaléidoscope
by Freia72
Summary: Série de vignettes assez courtes sur le monde d'Harry Potter, sans personnage privilégié. 3 nouveaux chapitres 08/06/2014
1. la faim justifie les moyens

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**La faim justifie les moyens**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : Faim

Hermione Granger était une fille intelligente. Même plus intelligente que la moyenne, si elle devait en croire ses professeurs, enfin, la majorité d'entre eux, pour être plus exacte. Non qu'elle en tirât une quelconque vanité. Non… enfin… si, un peu quand même.

La Gryffondor pinça les lèvres, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et la relâcha avec un petit bruit de succion et en esquissant un sourire satisfait. Elle eut un soupir d'aise et rassembla la dizaine de feuillets de parchemin qu'elle venait de couvrir d'une écriture régulière et serrée, les numérota avec soin et les tassa méticuleusement avec un petit clac-clac sec sur la table. Et voilà, le devoir de Transformation était achevé. Le professeur McGonagall serait sans doute satisfait. Elle, en tous les cas, l'était. Elle avait lu toute la littérature disponible sur la théorie de la transformation des végétaux et des problèmes posés par la modification d'organismes vivants, avait résumé ses lectures, annoté, affiné, conçu un plan logique et rédigé, rédigé, rédigé. Son poignet d'ailleurs commençait à se rebeller, mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille. Non, là, ça recommençait. Bizarre. Elle se sentait fatiguée et un peu… vide.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air agacé : elle avait tellement de choses à faire ! Tellement de livres à lire, tellement d'hypothèses à contempler ! Son cerveau était prêt à éclater d'ailleurs avec toutes les notions qu'elle tentait d'y faire rentrer. Le concept de la transformation de végétaux, justement, voilà un sujet fascinant ! Pourquoi personne ne le voyait à part elle ? On pouvait, en théorie, transformer une cerise en artichaut, mais voilà, la transformation d'organismes vivants faisait partie des interdits. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Merlin ? Evidemment, elle entendait déjà Ron avancer qu'il fallait être malade pour gâcher une cerise en la transformant en artichaut, mais là n'était pas la question… Si ? Hermione se retourna : il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Un grognement. Une protestation ? Pourtant la partie de la bibliothèque où elle se trouvait était déserte. Allons, elle entendait des voix, maintenant : elle ne valait pas mieux qu'Harry.

Mordillant le bout de sa plume, elle fit glisser son manuel de Potions vers elle et commença à relire le sujet du devoir qu'avait dicté Snape et qu'elle avait noté à la fin de la leçon. « Exposez (si toutefois cela n'est pas trop vous demander) les propriétés des yeux d'hippocampe (oui, avec deux p, mademoiselle Brown) et des pattes de cancrelat (si vous devez être malade, mademoiselle Patil, ayez la bonté de quitter cette salle avant). Indiquez au moins trois potions faisant appel à ces deux ingrédients et décrivez leur réalisation dans le détail (oui, c'est long, monsieur Weasley). Indiquez aussi comment ces ingrédients altèrent les potions (je n'attends rien de vous sur ce sujet, monsieur Weasley, alors cessez de geindre). Tout cela devra occuper 5 feuillets (vous savez compter jusqu'à 5, mademoiselle Granger ? Alors limitez vous à ce chiffre, merci). » Évidemment, ce qu'elle avait noté n'était que le sujet, mais sa mémoire lui rappelait les remarques acerbes du professeur et elle pouvait même imaginer le ton de sa voix. 5 pages ? Comment voulait-il que l'on traite cela sur 5 pages seulement ? C'était du gâchis !

D'abord, les yeux d'hippocampe faisaient partie des éléments les plus utilisés pour les Potions restauratrices. On estimait qu'une cuillérée de bouillie de sarriette et d'yeux d'hippocampe était aussi nourrissante qu'un steak de 250 grammes. Mais pas aussi bon… Contrairement à la croyance populaire qui faisait des filles des êtres délicats, se nourrissant d'air, d'eau et de feuilles de salade (les jours fastes), Hermione Granger était carnivore et fière de l'être. La Gryffondor passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et déglutit d'un air rêveur. Non, si on lui donnait le choix, elle passerait son tour pour les yeux d'hippocampe et avalerait le steak, avec des frittes, et elle pousserait peut-être même le vice à y ajouter un peu de ketchup. Un grondement se fit entendre et Hermione redressa la tête : la bibliothèque était un endroit sûr, mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. S'approchant en catimini de l'allée centrale, elle vérifia que personne ne s'apprêtait à lui jouer un tour pendable et s'assura que Madame Pince n'avait pas bougé de son bureau, à l'entrée.

La fatigue lui faisait imaginer des choses : après tout, c'était sans doute le craquement d'une lame de parquet… l'écho d'une conversation… La jeune fille se tassa sur sa chaise et contempla les illustrations de son manuel de Potions d'un œil las. Bah ! L'anatomie d'un cancrelat, même en prenant en compte l'intérêt scientifique de la chose, n'était pas très ragoûtante. La tête posée sur ses mains jointes, les coudes bien appuyés sur la table, elle se pencha en avant et plissa les yeux, son esprit revenant au problème excitant de la transformation des organismes vivants quand un grondement terrible la força à revenir à la réalité. Ce n'était pas _elle_, quand même ? Ce n'était pas son estomac qui avait fait un bruit pareil ? Comme si le fait d'y penser l'incitait à prouver son existence, l'estomac d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor en 4e année d'étude à Poudlard, émit une seconde protestation en forme de confirmation.

Mortifiée, Hermione jeta des petits coups d'œil nerveux à droite et à gauche, avant de constater, à son grand chagrin, que quelqu'un était là, devant elle. Quand elle leva les yeux, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle rencontra le regard alarmé d'Harry qui ouvrit la bouche, baissa les yeux vers la table de son amie, y vit le livre de Potions avec la grande illustration du cancrelat, esquissa une grimace et referma vite la bouche.

« Ha-Harry ? Je-j'ai faim ! »

Le garçon lui adressa un regard un peu inquiet.

« Je vais descendre à la grande salle.

-Le dîner est passé depuis une heure, Hermione.

-Quoi ? »

Quelque chose dans la voix un peu plus aigue que d'habitude de la jeune fille avertit Harry que la situation était plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'imaginait.

« Hermione…

-Le repas est fini ? Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la petite allée transversale : je ne le crois pas ! Et personne ne m'a avertie ! Le dîner est passé !

-Ben, oui… Je dois avoir des biscuits dans le dortoir, si tu veux…

-Des biscuits ? Des biscuits ! Je ne me nourris pas de biscuits, Harry Potter ! »

Son ami s'approcha rapidement et la bâillonna presque en lui faisant remarquer que madame Pince risquait d'être alertée par le bruit. A sa grande surprise, il constata que son amie semblait presque au bord des larmes.

« Harry… il faut que je mange…

-Ce n'est quand même pas une question de vie ou de mort, non, rétorqua-t-il avec humour avant de remarquer la colère noire qui paraissait envahir les traits du visage de la Gryffondor.

-Cela n'a rien de drôle, déclara Hermione d'un ton pincé avant d'ajouter : il _faut_ que je mange, point.

-Hum… réfléchit Harry en lui lançant un petit regard en biais : il y a bien les cuisines, l'accès est près des quartiers des Poufsouffles…

-Très bien, allons-y, répondit Hermione qui fourra ses livres, ses notes, sa plume et son encrier pêle-mêle dans son sac et prit le bras de son ami pour l'entrainer vers la sortie.

-Hum, reprit Harry en se raclant la gorge : il faudra demander aux Elfes, là-bas…

-Très bien, fit Hermione en tirant Harry derrière elle.

-Mais… je croyais que tu t'opposais à l'exploitation des Elfes ? »

Hermione s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna vers Harry qui avait manqué de peu de la percuter.

« En effet. La Gryffondor réfléchit et avança : si je ne mange pas je vais être faible, je pourrais même _peut-être_ m'évanouir et il faudrait déranger madame Pomfresh. Je ne pourrais pas terminer en avance le devoir de Snape et Ron ne pourra pas copier sur moi. Il pourrait avoir une mauvaise note. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en fixant les yeux verts d'Harry. Elle reprit en relevant un peu le menton, adoptant l'expression et le ton qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle répondait correctement (comme toujours) à la question d'un professeur : tout bien considéré, déranger les Elfes, aurait moins de conséquences que ne pas les déranger. Je demanderai poliment. »

Arrivée devant le tableau dissimulant l'accès aux cuisines, Hermione se tourna vers Harry et déclara avec une mine sombre :

« Si jamais cette histoire s'ébruite, Voldemort n'aura pas le temps de te trouver pour te tuer, Harry Potter… »


	2. Sarah Bernhardt

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Sarah Bernhardt**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : Inspiration

« Je vois… un danger… quelque chose de sooooombre…

-Charmant. »

Vexée, Sybille Trelawney baissa la tête et endura en silence les ricanements des élèves, attendant que le teint de ses joues ait retrouvé sa couleur normale.

Quand elle releva la tête, beaucoup étaient encore en train de commenter la petite scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux. Seules, Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown paraissaient ne pas se joindre à l'hilarité générale, mais avec ces lunettes elle n'aurait pas pu savoir si leur mutisme était un signe de déception ou un désaveu des réactions puériles, oui, _puériles_, de leurs camarades.

Le professeur regagna à tâtons le centre de la classe sans buter contre les obstacles, pourtant nombreux, qui encombraient le passage, ayant depuis des années mémorisé le parcours. L'odeur de l'encens était pénétrante et elle se retint pour ne pas tousser.

« Pour la semaine prochaine… elle s'interrompit brutalement, choquée par la clarté de sa voix. Non, décidemment ça n'allait pas. Elle serra les poings et reprit, cette fois-ci en se raclant bien la gorge, chaque syllabe arrachée une octave plus bas : pour la semaine prochaine, vous remplirez chaque matin vos carnets en notant le plus précisément possible le contenu de vos rêves. Ne cherchez pas à les interpréter, vos connaissances sont encore trop faibles et une mauvaise interprétation pourrait entrainer des conséquences imprévues. »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé sur une note si grave qu'elle ne se souvenait pas elle-même de l'avoir déjà atteinte. Ah, bien ! La tête un peu penchée en avant et les yeux visant au-dessus de la monture de ses lunettes, elle venait enfin de voir les visages des demoiselles Patil et Brown. Les deux Gryffondor arboraient toutes deux des mines impressionnées. Que les profanes rient, qu'ils se moquent ! Deux élèves au moins étaient convaincues !

Quand les élèves eurent enfin quitté la salle, Sybille Trelawney ôta ses lunettes qui la faisaient loucher et versa un bol d'eau sur l'encens qui se consumait depuis des heures dans la petite pièce. Pouah ! C'était écœurant ! Elle éternua plusieurs fois et décida d'entrouvrir une fenêtre : après tout, personne ne regarderait en haut de la tour. Un pigeon se promenait sur le rebord, mais prit brusquement son envol quand l'air commença à s'échapper de la tour. Sale bête ! pensa le professeur de Divination : même les oiseaux la tournaient en dérision.

L'air étant enfin redevenu respirable, Sybille Trelawney se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Depuis quand avait-elle perdu l'inspiration ? Elle poussa un profond soupir. Il y avait quelques années, son imagination et ses talents d'actrice avaient fait l'admiration des plus grands sorciers. Elle était faite pour les planches, oui, elle l'avait toujours su, mais une mémoire défaillante avait rendu toute carrière impossible. Elle avait eu beau compenser en brodant un peu, pour retomber sur ses pattes, mais les gens étaient bornés et lui avaient reproché son manque de respect du texte. « Le texte ! » Ils n'avaient que ces mots à la bouche, les imbéciles ! Alors, Sybille Trelawney avait joué le plus grand rôle de sa carrière, celui de sa vie : au sens propre comme au sens figuré. L'imagination qu'on lui reprochait au théâtre était devenue son plus grand atout et sa connaissance des tournures poétiques de la langue shakespearienne lui avait soufflé ses plus belles trouvailles. Non seulement ses prophéties étaient originales, avec un sens du tragique incomparable, mais elles étaient poétiques. Mélodieuses. Inspirées !

Sa plus belle à ce jour était celle qui lui avait valu son engagement à Poudlard. L'école n'était pas la Royal Shakespeare Company, mais elle disposait une audience renouvelée chaque année et de la possibilité d'affiner son rôle, de retoucher sans cesse les détails, bref d'arriver à la per-fec-tion. Et c'était cette vieille bique, ce crapaud, qui osait gâcher l'entreprise d'une vie ! Que pouvait-elle y comprendre, cette bureaucrate obtuse ?

Sybille Trelawney se releva, alla au centre de la salle, leva les yeux vers le haut de la paroi opposée et déclama, la tête haute, le bras droit étendu devant elle et la main paume ouverte vers le spectateur :

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal… »

La scansion était parfaite, le ton aussi. La voix courait vers le bout de la salle avec aisance et la diction était précise, fluide. Son chef-d'œuvre. Et la prophétie s'était révélée exacte, ce qui ne gâchait rien. La suite restait méconnue, ce qui était dommage car les deux parties se complétaient idéalement.

Sybille Trelawney soupira et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps en inclinant la tête. Pourrait-elle retrouver cette inspiration miraculeuse ?


	3. un détail significatif

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Un détail significatif**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 3 : Détail

Debout près du lit sur lequel était assise Hermione Granger, Severus Snape luttait comme si sa vie en dépendait pour ne pas rire.

Merlin savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas du genre à rire de tout et de rien et il arrivait même à garder un visage sévère en regardant Londubat trembler en jetant des ingrédients dans son chaudron comme s'il avait été atteint de la maladie de Parkinson. Il ne riait jamais, même quand Sybille Trelawney avait déversé le contenu de son verre de sherry dans son soutien gorge, pour avoir voulu garder ses lunettes ridicules à la dernière réunion des professeurs. Il avait gardé son sérieux quand un Slytherin avait jeté un sort à Minerva McGonagall et avait accroché une boule de décoration de Noël au bout de son chapeau pointu. Il ne bronchait pas quand Flitwick devait léviter pour arriver à engager une conversation avec toute personne âgée de plus de 11 ans. Il avait quinze ans de pratique pour attester qu'il pouvait passer toute la soirée de la rentrée à la même table que Dumbledore sans se tenir les côtes en contemplant l'accoutrement du vieux sorcier. Pourtant, il ne savait pas encore s'il arriverait à garder son sérieux devant un tel spectacle.

Les premiers instants seraient cruciaux. Snape risqua un regard, les paupières mi-closes, vers la Gryffondor, comprima les mâchoires, pinça ses lèvres exsangues et serra les poings. Satisfait de son contrôle, il se força à réguler soigneusement sa respiration avant de reprendre son examen et de graver les moindres détails dans sa mémoire, pour plus tard, pour les moments de déprime. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre se faire glisser son masque maintenant : tellement de choses reposaient sur ses capacités de dissimulation. Le moindre détail comptait. Severus Snape, Maître des Potions à Poudlard était un salaud, le connard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots. Severus Snape tuait d'un regard, éventrait en deux syllabes, anéantissait dans un envol de robe noire. _Severus Snape ne riait pas_. Même quand l'élève soi-disant la plus intelligente de Poudlard, le génie du siècle, avait réussi à se faire pousser des moustaches, des antennes, des oreilles velues et une grande queue de félin qui dépassait sous la jupe de son uniforme.

Pour une fois, Snape mit un frein à son brillant esprit analytique et refusa de détailler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : une observation prolongée risquait de mettre en péril son contrôle et de déclencher une hilarité malvenue. Non. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le Maître des Potions pensa plutôt aux ingrédients dont avait dû avoir besoin l'insupportable je-sais-tout pour réaliser son Polynectar et sur ce qu'elle avait dû aller voler dans _sa_ réserve. Son imagination lui fournit bientôt la vision prémonitoire fort satisfaisante d'une Gryffondor en train de récurer des chaudrons. Une Gryffondor avec des antennes, des moustaches, des oreilles velues et une queue de félin.

Severus Snape prit une profonde inspiration et tourna brutalement des talons en quittant la salle dans un grand envol de tissu noir, plantant là madame Pomfresh, Dumbledore et une Hermione Granger effarée. Deux minutes, il avait besoin de deux minutes pour pouvoir enfin rire à l'insu de tous.

* * *

><p>Comment avait-elle pu faire une erreur pareille ?<p>

Elle avait étudié la recette méticuleusement. Elle la savait presque par cœur ! Le moindre détail était gravé dans sa mémoire, depuis la façon de couper les racines de mandragore (en dés de 4 millimètres), jusqu'à la cuisson sur trois semaines. Elle avait accompli chaque étape avec brio, elle le savait. Elle avait supervisé les travaux de Ron et Harry avec une compétence que n'importe quel professeur pourrait envier (et en particulier le professeur Snape qui semblait ne mettre les pieds dans une salle de cours que pour terroriser les élèves et les forcer à commettre des erreurs, à croire qu'il aimait les explosions de chaudrons).

Elle avait usé des plus grandes ruses pour pouvoir mettre la main sur un cheveu d'une Slytherin et avait récolté… des poils de chat ! Pansy Parkinson se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Avait-elle fait exprès de déposer des poils de chat sur ses vêtements ? Hermione Granger était une Gryffondor et savait faire preuve de courage devant l'adversité : non, c'était de sa faute, c'était elle qui avait négligé de vérifier un dernier petit détail. Et cela lui servirait de leçon : il ne fallait jamais prendre la moindre chose pour acquise, mais contrôler sans cesse. Evidemment, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses c'était qu'Harry et Ron avaient de leur côté assuré parfaitement leur mission. Les deux garçons copiaient ses devoirs, écoutaient avec distraction ses explications détaillées et ils avaient réussi à se procurer des cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle, quand elle n'avait de son côté que réussit à se transformer partiellement en chat.

Oh, la honte ! Seule la conscience d'être une Gryffondor la soutenait en ces instants d'humiliation à l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas caché son déplaisir et annoncé qu'elle serait consignée dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé son aspect normal. Est-ce que les retenues étaient notées sur le dossier des élèves ? Elle ambitionnait un dossier parfait ! Serait-il terni par ce petit détail d'une retenue en seconde année ? Pourvu que le motif ne soit pas noté ! Oh, la honte !

Un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête et elle rencontra le regard noir du Maître des Potions. Elle ne dit rien, mais donna à ses traits une expression de regret, espérant que quelque part, sous ces couches de tissu noir, Snape ressentirait un petit peu de pitié. Le professeur ne dit rien, mais elle nota ses poings serrés et eut soudain peur : il savait pour la réserve ! Quand Snape croisa les bras elle se prépara à essuyer l'une des ces remarques sarcastiques dont il avait le secret mais il quitta la salle sans un mot. Alors Hermione Granger n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglots : il l'a méprisait et n'avait même pas voulu se donner la peine de la rabaisser.

Elle renifla et ôta de sa jupe un poil de chat gris. Pansy Parkinson était blonde, avec des cheveux mi-longs. Pourquoi ce détail ne lui avait-il pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? Hermione Granger se gratta pensivement les oreilles et s'arrêta en plein mouvement. _Puce_ ?


	4. la course à l'abîme

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**La course à l'abîme**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 4 : Course

Zap !

Zap !

Zap !

Les trois petits éclairs rouges passèrent inaperçus dans les vapeurs flottant au milieu de la classe. Tous les élèves suaient sang et eau au-dessus de leurs chaudrons : certains touillaient, d'autres reniflaient leur potion en espérant avoir ainsi une idée de la réussite ou (plus probablement) de l'échec potentiel de la mixture réalisée. D'autres encore taillaient, éminçaient, découpaient et broyaient des ingrédients avec ardeur, ne s'arrêtant que le temps d'essuyer leur front transpirant, avant de jeter un œil sur la pendule (« En retard, comme d'habitude » proclamaient les aiguilles) et de poursuivre leur travail en gémissant.

Les Gryffondors étaient à l'avant de la salle. Pourquoi, cela restait un mystère quand on connaissait la propension de Snape à les rabaisser à la première occasion. Sans doute un effet de leur fameux « courage », pensaient les Slytherins avec un petit sourire dédaigneux. Les Slytherins, eux, occupaient l'autre moitié, la plus proche de la porte, la plus éloignée de l'estrade du professeur, mais aussi la plus voisine des réserves. A la course à l'ingrédient, les élèves de Snape étaient toujours les premiers.

Tandis que le Maître des Potions déambulait dans les rangs des Gryffondors, dénigrant leurs efforts, moquant Hermione Granger et terrorisant Neville Londubat, trois Slytherins remuaient vaguement le contenu de leur chaudron pour se donner une contenance, tout en gardant les yeux braqués sur leur table. Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott savaient déjà que leurs potions étaient correctes et en profitaient pour se livrer à un petit pari impromptu, dont l'idée leur était venue en début de séance en jouant des coudes (et en les enfonçant avec un malin plaisir dans les cotes de leurs camarades) pour aller chercher les cafards du Cap-Vert.

La spécificité de ces insectes étaient qu'ils devaient impérativement être utilisés vivants. Heureusement, il ne fallait pas les décortiquer, ni leur arracher les pattes ou les yeux, simplement en attraper un et un seul et le lancer avec dextérité dans le chaudron. Certes, le cafard était une créature peu ragoûtante, mais il procurait sous sa forme vivante une bonne distraction, surtout quand il atterrissait par inadvertance sur Lavender Brown qui avait poussé un hurlement suraigu dix minutes à peine auparavant, récoltant pour sa peine la déduction de 50 points pour sa maison.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Vas-y dépêche-toi, Saute ! Saute, j'te dis ! » chuchotait Nott, presque plié en deux sur sa table.

Le cafard hésitait, soit qu'il eut peur, soit qu'il eut des velléités de rébellion, et l'adolescent souffla dessus un grand coup. L'insecte dégringola par terre. Il y eut un bref instant d'incertitude quand il parut coincé sur le dos, mais non, il se redressa, tenta de se repérer un peu, et reprit sa course en avant.

« Avance ! C'est ça, sur la chaise de devant. Allez, descends maintenant ! Avaaaaance !

-Pas les mains ! C'est pas du jeu, Blaise ! intervint Nott en attrapant le bras de son ami qui venait d'encourager son cafard d'une pichenette.

-Prends ton temps. C'est ça. Maintenant, vole !

-ça vole, un cafard ? » demanda Zabini d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Drago Malefoy lui décocha un regard un peu hautain, esquissa un sourire un tantinet méprisant, et observa avec satisfaction le gros cafard au dos frappé d'un M rouge vif qui cavalait maintenant sur le sol.

« Evidemment. »

Les trois garçons retenaient leur souffle. Le cafard de Theodore Nott venait d'être rattrapé par celui de Zabini, marqué d'un grand Z, et hésitait encore sur la direction à prendre. Nott sortit sa baguette de sa poche mais Zabini ne le laissa pas faire :

« Un Imperius et un seul. Tant pis s'il n'a pas le sens de l'orientation. »

Nott soupira et continua à regarder d'un air morne son cafard qui avançait droit vers l'allée principale. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il se fasse écraser, car le gros N qui s'étalait sur sa carapace finirait par le trahir.

Un concurrent hors jeu, la course se concentrait désormais sur les cafards de Malefoy et Zabini. Celui de Zabini, suivi de près par celui de Malefoy, casaque rouge, s'attaqua bientôt à la jambe du pantalon de Londubat. Le mollet, le genou… Les deux Slytherins en avaient oublié leur potion et se mordaient les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'encourager bruyamment les insectes. Londubat fit deux pas de côté pour attraper sa louche qui avait failli tomber hors du chaudron et le cafard de Zabini lâcha prise. Le chapelet d'injures qui franchit les lèvres de l'adolescent provoqua le rire de Nott, qui, soulagé, avait enfin entendu le scrouich-scrouich caractéristique d'un cafard écrasé sur le sol.

Il n'y avait plus guère de suspens. Le cafard de Malefoy avait atteint la taille de Londubat et il se laissa tomber sur sa table. Il s'avança ensuite subrepticement vers le chaudron du Gryffondor. Les trois Slytherins retinrent leur souffle. Londubat relisait frénétiquement une portion de la recette sur son manuel placé à côté de lui et ne remarqua pas le cafard qui termina sa course dans son chaudron, avec un superbe saut de l'ange.

« Yes ! » fit Malefoy en brandissant son poing droit devant lui, alors que Zabini et Nott se retenaient de siffler et d'applaudir.

BOOOOUUUUM !

« Londubat ! cria Snape en faisant disparaître rapidement les vestiges de la potion ratée : la prochaine fois, c'est vous que je jetterai dans un chaudron ! »


	5. feuilles d'automne

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Feuilles d'automne**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 5 et thème 8 : Automne, Vent

Les feuilles dansent, pensa le petit garçon émerveillé.

L'air était frais et le ciel menaçant mais, assis sur l'allée empierrée du garage, le petit garçon n'avait d'yeux que pour les feuilles mortes qui tombaient des arbres et venaient s'arrêter dans l'enclos du 4, Privet Drive.

Il se pencha en avant et, sans y toucher, examina l'une des grandes feuilles devant lui. Elle était large, tripartite, un peu recroquevillée sur elle-même, avec une longue tige qui s'évasait un peu. L'enfant l'effleura du bout des doigts. Elle était encore souple et restait verte au centre. D'ici quelques jours, demain peut-être, il le savait, elle allait se rétracter, sécher, prendre une teinte marron foncé et puis elle s'effriterait sous ses doigts. Tante Petunia crierait que le jardin était affreux, une honte pour le voisinage, tancerait Dudley et Harry (enfin, surtout Harry) pour marcher dedans et les éparpiller partout, puis sommerait enfin oncle Vernon de ratisser le gazon jauni et de jeter « ces feuilles dégoûtantes ».

Le vent se faisait plus fort et délogea d'autres feuilles qui volèrent un peu partout dans le lotissement. Les cheveux noirs d'Harry prirent un aspect anarchique, malmenés par le souffle d'air.

Les feuilles dansent.

Devant le petit garçon, une grande feuille encore pleine de sève s'éleva et tourna lentement sur elle-même. Bientôt, une seconde la rejoignit et flotta dans les airs, une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Harry sourit et se mordit les lèvres pour le pas ébruiter sa joie : il savait déjà qu'on ne le croirait pas. Comme encouragées par ses yeux brillants d'excitation, une dizaine de feuilles s'accorda aux premières, bientôt jointes par une myriade d'autres et de brins d'herbes, dans un tourbillon fou dont le centre était le petit garçon assis en tailleur au milieu de l'allée du garage.

« Harry ! cria une voix de femme inquiète : Vernon ! Regarde, c'est une tornade !

-Bien sûr que non, Petunia, il n'y a pas de tornade dans la banlieue de Londres, et encore moins en automne, corrigea Vernon Dursley d'une voix trainante et en levant subrepticement les yeux au ciel.

-Harry ! Viens ici, c'est dangereux ! » réitéra la voix de femme.

Le petit garçon se sentit soulevé et leva les yeux vers la femme aux boucles blondes qui l'entrainait vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Regarde, tante Petunia, les feuilles dansent ! »

La femme fit une pause et finit par répondre en fronçant les sourcils :

« Bien sûr que non, voyons. »

Harry suivit sa tante, mais se retourna avant de franchir le seuil de la maison, intrigué.

L'allée du garage était jonchée de feuilles mortes que la pluie, qui tombait à grosses gouttes, plaquait au sol sans pitié. Les feuilles ne dansaient plus.


	6. vestiges des temps révolus

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Vestiges des temps révolus**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 7 : Fouet

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur le directeur…

-Non, Argus.

-S'il vous plaît…

-Non. »

* * *

><p>Les patrouilles de Rusard commençaient invariablement par les entrées des quartiers des quatre maisons : Gryffondors, d'abord, parce que c'était l'entrée la plus haute et que ses articulations n'appréciaient pas de monter et descendre des escaliers et parce que l'on savait qu'ils étaient les plus dissipés. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y aurait d'ailleurs eu belle lurette que l'on aurait éradiqué cette maison. Il allait ensuite vérifier ce qui se passait du côté des Serdaigles, mais ceux là étaient plus sages et plus futés que la moyenne. Inutile de s'attarder, les mécréants potentiels avaient sans doute déjà échafaudé un plan à toute épreuve et Rusard ne les prendrait pas au dépourvu. Tout au plus pouvait-il se réjouir, en début d'année scolaire, quand il arrivait à coincer un ou deux premières années. Ce n'était pas glorieux ni très satisfaisant, mais cela faisait toujours grimper les statistiques.<p>

Les hauteurs inspectées, Rusard descendait ensuite dans les cachots et commençait par les Poufsouffles. Là, c'était un véritable festin, au propre comme au figuré. Un derrière chaque armure. Et hop, hop, hop ! Retenue, retenue, retenue ! Il y avait bien parfois des cas embarrassants : devait-on interrompre des conciliabules, hum… intimes ? Ou fallait-il se montrer un gentleman et repasser quelques minutes après, pour satisfaire aux règles de la décence ? Miss Teigne n'avait pas de tels atermoiements et se contentait de piailler d'une petite voix aigrelette à côté des coupables, signalant l'infraction et déclenchant une panique réjouissante. Ce que Rusard appréciait, dans ces parages, outre le sentiment du travail bien fait, c'était la proximité des cuisines. Après avoir distribué généreusement les retenues, il allait toujours s'enquérir des Elfes en empruntant l'entrée dissimulée derrière le tableau. L'un des secrets d'un travail efficace était la bonne entente entre les employés et Rusard veillait à entretenir des relations cordiales avec le petit personnel. Après les salutations, les échanges de nouvelles, les Elfes démontraient invariablement leur sens de l'hospitalité en préparant une petite collation pour le concierge de l'école. Pendant que Rusard dégustait ses muffins aux myrtilles, Miss Teigne avalait sa sardine et attendait patiemment que son maître ait fini, en passant une grande langue râpeuse autour de son museau afin de vérifier qu'aucune miette ne lui avait échappé et que ses moustaches étaient en bon ordre.

L'inspection des abords de Slytherin n'était qu'une formalité. Les petits monstres qui y habitaient adoraient lancer des sortilèges sadiques, certains si tordus qu'on se demandait où ils pouvaient bien aller les chercher, et Rusard avait appris très tôt au cours de sa longue carrière qu'un Slytherin posait moins de problèmes livré à lui-même dans le château en pleine nuit, plutôt que puni par un Cracmol. Et puis il savait que Severus Snape n'était pas bien loin. Laissons donc ces petits saguouins ricaner : ils riraient moins quand leur chef de maison les prendrait sur le fait.

La plupart des élèves détestaient Severus Snape. Rusard lui-même devait admettre qu'il avait détesté l'élève Snape : impossible à coincer, connaissant des tas de sortilèges, la plupart douloureux, et puis on le disait tellement doué en Potions qu'il valait mieux se méfier. Après tout, qui vous garantissait qu'il n'irait pas vous faire avaler un truc bizarre, pour se venger d'une colle, hein ? Le professeur Snape, en revanche, était une bénédiction pour un vieil homme comme Rusard. Le pauvre était atteint d'insomnie et patrouillait dans le château une partie de la nuit. L'un était de trop et Rusard laissait la place avec obligeance, faisant la sourde oreille quand Miss Teigne venait se plaindre d'avoir reçu un coup de pied en s'approchant de trop près.

Dans ces nuits bénies où le professeur Snape déambulait dans les couloirs, Rusard allait trouver un peu de réconfort dans la réserve des cachots. La salle ne figurait plus sur les plans modernes, ayant été abandonnée au cours du XVIe siècle. Hélas ! soupirait Rusard. Si tôt !

L'endroit exerçait une force apaisante sur les nerfs à vif du concierge. La lumière était faible et ne blessait pas ses yeux, baignant l'espace d'une clarté un peu jaunâtre, illuminant les parois. Celles-ci comportaient un ensemble d'objets à la valeur inestimable et en parfait état. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé la salle, Rusard avait d'abord passé des heures à boire des yeux les vestiges exposés, puis il avait été chercher de l'eau savonneuse, des éponges, des chiffons, du polish et avait récuré, frotté, briqué tout ça pendant des mois. Enfin, lorsque tout, fouets, menottes, pinces, tenailles, clous, chaînes, marteaux et haches avaient lui d'une clarté aveuglante, Rusard avait médité. Oui, ce n'étaient pas les petits morveux qui vivaient à Poudlard qui s'en eussent douté, mais Rusard était un mystique. La seule contemplation d'un fouet pouvait l'occuper une nuit entière et le souvenir de ses réflexions l'aidait à supporter le lendemain avec son lot de pieds boueux dans les couloirs, de gamins mal élevés courant et hurlant en tous sens. Les tenailles… ah, les tenailles le mettaient en transes et les menottes suscitaient une extase presque douloureuse.

* * *

><p>Assis sur une chaise, Miss Teigne endormie sur ses genoux et ronflant de temps en temps, Rusard admirait le fruit de son labeur. Pas une trace de rouille, plus une tâche, pas une poussière. Son côté maniaque se satisfaisait de cette propreté presque excessive, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il eut préféré devoir laver sans cesse ces merveilleux instruments.<p>

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur le directeur…

-Non, Argus.

-Une petite tenaille. Cela ne fait que pincer…

-Non.

-Le fouet, alors, le fouet !

-Non, Argus.

-S'il vous plaît, monsieur le directeur… ».

Au petit matin, Rusard s'endormit encore du sommeil du juste, un sourire aux lèvres malgré sa frustration.


	7. Confession d'un honnête artisan

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Confession d'un honnête artisan**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure (et quelques).

Thème 1 et thème 4 : précision, bois

Les Moldus désignent souvent les mathématiques et la physique, ainsi que la biologie comme des « sciences exactes », indiquant que leurs résultats sont quantifiables, démontrables, prouvables. La somme des cotés d'un triangle rectangle est égal au carré de l'hypoténuse. (a+b)2 = a2-2ab+b2. Tout corps plongé dans l'eau flotte. C'est comme ça.

Les sorciers ont eux aussi leurs petites certitudes, telles que n'importe quel balais, pourvu qu'il ait été correctement préparé, vole. Un Boggart prend l'apparence de votre pire cauchemar. N'importe quoi placé dans un chaudron par Neville Londubat explosera. La baguette choisit le sorcier.

Ça, n'importe quel sorcier vous le confirmera, mais il y a fort à parier qu'aucun de ceux qui vous feront cette réponse n'a jamais été lui-même fabriquant de baguette magique. Pourtant, si on poussait la logique jusqu'au bout, comment pourrait-on expliquer le fait qu'un nombre incalculable d'enfants issus de familles désargentées aient été en classe avec une baguette récupérée à un frère ou une sœur aînée, parfois même confiée par un parent âgé, ou une mère désespérée et déterminée à offrir tout de même à sa progéniture une éducation digne de ce nom ? Et mieux encore, comment expliquer qu'Harry Potter ait reçu une baguette _identique_ à celle de Vol-… euh… celui-qui… euh… Voldemort ?

Oh, la légende a été fermement établie dès ce mois de septembre 1991. La communauté sorcière britannique est assez restreinte, aussi, la moindre nouvelle de médiocre envergure s'y propage à la vitesse d'un Avada Kedavra lancé par un Mangemort pressé d'échapper à un Détraqueur d'Azkaban. C'est pourquoi le récit épique de l'achat de sa première baguette par Harry Potter s'est diffusé presque instantanément. Voilà bien quelque chose que je ne peux m'expliquer car, enfin, comment a-t-on pu relater ces faits quant il n'y avait que le jeune Potter et moi dans cette boutique ? Et croyez moi, le métier de fabriquant de baguette magique est une profession où la discrétion est de la première importance. Alors n'allez pas m'accuser, moi, Ollivander, 34e du nom, d'avoir été tout raconter à la première commère venue.

Non, tout ça n'a aucun sens, mais comme souvent, on se contente de peu et on préfère le conte de fée, l'aphorisme, à la précision.

L'apprentissage est long et fastidieux et dépend de dispositions innées. Au cours des siècles, les Ollivander ont eu de nombreux enfants, des branches de la famille ont prospéré tandis que d'autres s'étiolaient et disparaissaient, mais le négoce familial ne s'est pas interrompu. Aux yeux du public ignorant, la maison Ollivander a toujours été la maison Ollivander, mais il n'y a justement rien de plus faux. Il y a eu les Ollivander-Lewis, les Ollivander-Prewet, les Ollivander-O'Carey et même les Ollivander-Delabranche quand le conseil de famille décida une alliance avec des français qui venaient de quitter leur vieille entreprise parisienne, chassés par la Révolution. On était alors à la fin de la Terreur et au début des guerres napoléoniennes, mais François Delabranche ne descendait jamais dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse, laissant sa femme réaliser les transactions et l'enseigne continua de proclamer avec fierté « Ollivander ». Le public et la couronne n'y virent que du feu et la maison Ollivander continua d'exercer le monopole de la vente de baguettes en Grande-Bretagne.

Je suis moi-même Reginaldus, Dedicatus, George, Louis Delabranche-Ollivander. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Monsieur Ollivander, confondant la raison sociale et la logique généalogique. Je suis le cadet de trois enfants, un frère et une sœur, hélas, morte en bas-âge. Le _Don_ n'avait pas été accordé à mon frère qui fut écarté dès ses dix ans, dès les premiers tests. Titus est devenu depuis un excellent avocat, ne gardant que le nom de Delabranche pour éviter les confusions et vous seriez très loin du compte si vous imaginiez des rivalités, du ressentiment et des querelles. Pas du tout, rien de tout cela : nous nous sommes toujours très bien entendus. Titus n'avait pas le _Don_ et il n'y a rien à faire dans ce cas là. Titus suivit donc une scolarité normale et choisit ses études, tandis que moi j'abandonnais toute idée de peinture (et oui, l'auriez-vous imaginé ? mais j'ai été jeune, vous savez) et commençais dès mes dix ans mon apprentissage de futur fabriquant de baguettes.

Tout d'abord venait la mémorisation des essences végétales, de leurs propriétés. J'avais dix ans et il fallait déjà que je me souvienne des noms latins et en langue vulgaire (anglais et français, mon père ayant toujours été un peu snob sur ses origines) de tout ce qui pouvait être _théoriquement_ employé pour créer une baguette. Orme, érable, chêne… Vous ne croyez pas que c'est tout, non ? Le nombre d'arbres ou d'arbustes pouvant servir est immense ! Malheureusement, pour des raisons pratiques, certaines essences ne sont pas utilisées (essayez de trancher dans le sens de la longueur une branche de pommier et d'y placer un cœur magique, pour voir, et vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire). Le fait est qu'un fabriquant de baguettes se contente souvent de végétaux locaux et que les sorciers n'ont pas forcément les moyens de s'offrir des matériaux plus exotiques comme l'ébène, le teck ou l'acajou. Ah, mais, le prix… Comment faire si une baguette particulièrement chère choisit un sorcier désargenté ? Vous voyez bien que cette histoire de baguette qui choisit le sorcier ne tient pas debout.

Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'avais déjà appris par cœur tout ce qui concernait les matériaux non magiques et mon père avait veillé à ce que je débute mon entrainement manuel dans la foulée. Chaque semaine je travaillais à ses côtés. Il me confiait un bois commun, déjà débité en bûchettes de trente cinq centimètres de long, me montrait comment le tailler et me laissait à mes travaux. J'ai appris à manier la scie, le couteau et la gouge tout en récitant ce que je savais sur l'arbre dont on m'avait confié un fragment. Il fallait doser le geste, la force, selon la dureté du bois, scier au millimètre près en fonction du cœur magique que l'on allait y insérer. A mes yeux pourtant, le plus difficile était de tailler le cœur de la baguette à la gouge sans trop évider le bois. A la fin de la journée j'avais souvent mal au bras d'avoir tant cherché à contrôler mes mouvements et une bonne migraine pour avoir récité mes leçons et répondu aux questions complexes de mon père. A la moindre faute, celui-ci me punissait en exigeant que je révise plutôt que de manger le repas du soir qu'il partageait avec ma mère, Titus et ma sœur, lorsqu'elle vivait encore. Le métier de fabriquant de baguettes magiques est un métier de précision. Une erreur et la baguette sera de médiocre qualité. Les Ollivander n'ont jamais vendu que de la marchandise irréprochable.

Le plus dur n'était pas cet apprentissage mécanique, mais la maîtrise du _Don_. Si la réalisation d'une baguette magique était à la portée du moindre sorcier, cela se saurait depuis longtemps. Le _Don_ est une forme de magie, mais une magie primaire, qui ne se maîtrise pas grâce à ses sortilèges ou des incantations. La magie passe parfois un enfant et introduit un Cracmol dans une famille. Le _Don_ est encore plus aléatoire. Je suis en effet le seul de ma génération à l'avoir reçu et aucun de mes enfants ne l'a eu. La maison Ollivander (ou plutôt, Delabranche-Ollivander), deviendra la maison Ollivander-Andersson à ma mort, quand un petit-neveu reprendra l'affaire. Pour réussir à produire une baguette magique, il fallait que j'apprenne à canaliser ma magie, pas celle que vous avez et avec laquelle vous vous plaisez à tirer des étincelles de la baguette que je vous ai vendue, mais celle _particulière_ que j'avais eue à ma naissance, perdue dans une petite goutte de sang issue de mon père. Cela, je n'ai commencé à le faire qu'à mon retour de Poudlard. A mes dix-sept ans, je savais déjà toute la théorie de ma profession. Il m'a fallu dix ans pour vraiment maîtriser ce _Don_ qui soudait les deux morceaux de bois abritant le cœur magique de la baguette et insufflait le _potentiel _dans l'objet.

Un moldu ne pourrait rien tirer d'une baguette magique. Certes, vous m'objecterez que l'objet lui-même est d'essence magique : son cœur est issu d'une créature magique et mon _Don_ a transformé un morceau de bois en un objet de légende. La baguette emprunte, réagit au pouvoir du sorcier et à son talent. Ce que je vends à un sorcier ou à un tout jeune enfant, c'est une promesse, une possibilité, un véhicule pour sa magie. Avec cette baguette il pourra faire de grandes choses, pourvu qu'il en ait la force et qu'il s'y applique.

La baguette est un objet magique : de fait, n'importe quel sorcier peut utiliser n'importe quelle baguette, mais ses capacités ne pourront s'exprimer pleinement qu'avec une baguette adaptée. Certaines requièrent de la force, d'autres, plus maniables, compenseront un pouvoir moindre par une plus grande précision. Un enfant change avec son éducation, un homme évolue au cours de sa vie et la magie fait partie d'un sorcier, elle le définit, mais la baguette ne variera pas. C'est pourquoi il n'est pas rare qu'un sorcier franchisse de nouveau le seuil de ma boutique pour racheter une baguette. Certains se contenteront de leur vieille baguette et ne remarqueront peut-être même pas qu'ils semblent s'être arrêtés à une étape de leur développement. D'autre ne pourront tout simplement plus supporter un objet qui ne répond plus à leur attente et les bride. Le sorcier décide alors de changer de baguette, mais ce n'est pas elle qui prend l'initiative, car comment voulez-vous qu'un artefact ait une conscience ?

Les enfants ont souvent gardé un souvenir si émerveillé de l'achat de leur première baguette que, devenus plus âgés, ils sont sans doute à l'origine de cette idée absurde que la baguette choisit le sorcier. La baguette est le signe tangible de leur entrée dans le monde des grands, avec la lettre reçue de Poudlard. Quand ils entrent dans ma boutique, il ne me suffit que d'un coup d'œil et de quelques mots échangés avec les parents pour avoir une idée du caractère de l'enfant et des moyens financiers de la famille. Je peux ainsi faire une présélection et le garçon ou la petite fille trouvera toujours, parmi les modèles que je leur mettrai à disposition, une baguette qui fera l'affaire : ils auront l'impression d'avoir été choisis, alors qu'en réalité, ils auront tout simplement trouvé l'exemplaire qui leur convenait.

Mais Harry Potter, me direz-vous ? Ah… Harry Potter. Cet enfant était une légende dans notre monde dès la première année de son existence et l'attente était énorme, d'autant plus que personne ne l'avait encore vu ! Tst, tst. Etait-ce la folie d'un vieil homme ? La tentation de tester une hypothèse était-elle trop forte ? La baguette n'a pas choisi Harry. Comme tous les autres enfants, il a essayé les baguettes que je lui ai proposées, avec moins de succès que la plupart, mais que voulez-vous ? Il avait été élevé par des moldus ! Il ignorait tout des baguettes magiques ! Comment aurait-il pu en manier une correctement dès le premier essai ? L'une d'entre elles aurait pu convenir, c'est vrai, mais… mais j'ai sans doute été influencé par toutes les rumeurs qu'on répandait sur Harry Potter et Vol… euh… celui… hum ! Voldemort. Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort. Alors, j'ai été prendre dans un coffre l'un de nos biens les plus précieux, la baguette réalisée par Marietta Ollivander en 1856. La jumelle.

La réalisation d'une baguette magique est un artisanat, un métier de précision dont aucune phase ne peut être mécanisée puisque la baguette naît du _Don_ du fabricant. Malgré son talent, malgré ses efforts, aucun fabricant ne peut réaliser deux fois la même chose. C'est impossible. Une fois pourtant, Marietta Ollivander réussit la prouesse de créer des jumelles. Elle ne l'avait même pas cherché, mais, toutes les étapes franchies, elle put constater que l'impossible était là. Ce trésor resta caché dans un coffre : le bien le plus précieux des Ollivander, attaché à la maison de génération en génération jusqu'à ce que mon père eut la mauvaise idée de vendre l'une des deux baguettes à un jeune homme de connections obscures. Mon père n'en parlait jamais. Il clama une fois que Tom Riddle l'avait placé sous Imperius. Les registres de comptes montrent pourtant que Riddle paya la baguette, une somme rondelette d'ailleurs, dont je préfère ne pas connaître la provenance. Je suppose que la folie qui s'empara de mon père un jour me rendit visite à mon tour en septembre 1991, quand je plaçais la jumelle entre les mains d'Harry Potter, _pour voir_. Après tout, à quoi bon garder un trésor dépareillé ?

Quand l'enfant réussit à manier correctement l'objet (rien que de très logique, après s'être entrainé sur une petite dizaine de modèles) j'ai eu un instant l'impression d'avoir un pouvoir démesuré : celui d'influencer le monde. J'avais fourni à Harry Potter la jumelle ! Une baguette identique à celle du sorcier qu'il avait vaincu ! Avais-je prévu les conséquences de mes actes ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir que Voldemort reviendrait et que les jumelles réagiraient de cette façon ?

J'ai un peu honte de ce que j'ai fait, mais après tout, si on pousse la logique jusqu'au bout, la folie d'un vieil homme est peut-être ce qui a permis à Harry Potter de survivre jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort ?


	8. Pépin le Troll

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Pépin le Troll**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : Pépin

Pépin le Troll était triste. D'abord, ce n'était pas lui qui avait attaqué qui que ce soit. Non. Mais allez expliquer ça à des sorciers remplis de préjugés. En plus ils ne parlent même pas votre langue. Ah, c'est facile dans ces circonstances :

« Il a tenté de tuer des élèves…

-Grrrroiiinnck !

-Il a franchi les grilles de Poudlard sans autorisation…

-Grrrroiiiiinck !

-Il faut le reconduire en Poméranie…

-Grrrroiiinck ! Grrrroinnnnnck ! »

Et d'un, je ne viens pas de Poméranie, mais des Cévennes ! Et oui ! Je suis issu d'une famille respectable et bien intégrée. Ma mère, qui passait son temps à écouter les leçons d'histoire ressassées par un vieux professeur aigri, cachée derrière les arbres bordant le lycée d'élèves moldus, avait décidé d'appeler son premier né Pépin. Pas parce que j'étais plus petit ou plus remuant que les autres, mais en référence à Pépin le Bref, père de Charlemagne et Carloman, mari de Berthe aux grands pieds. Carloman, c'est mon frère. Et Berthe, c'est ma sœur. Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle a des grands pieds…

Evidemment, pour un troll, Pépin c'est assez original et cela ne m'a pas valu que des bonnes choses. J'avais beau répéter que je m'appelais Pépin à cause de Pépin le Bref, qui était appelé le Bref parce qu'il parlait peu et pas parce qu'il était trop petit (mais Berthe, elle, elle avait bien des grands pieds), ni parce qu'il ne lui arrivait que des ennuis, j'ai quand même eu une enfance assez solitaire… Alors, quand une annonce a été diffusée, demandant un jeune troll dynamique, discret et astucieux pour un travail bien rémunéré en Ecosse, et bien je me suis présenté !

Le sorcier que j'ai rencontré ne payait pas de mine, il faut bien l'avouer. J'avais beau sourire et prendre un air aimable, il était presque recroquevillé et bégayait tellement que je lui demandais de répéter à plusieurs reprises. Il faut dire qu'en plus l'accent n'aidait pas. D'un autre côté, il n'a même pas eu la courtoisie de remarquer que j'avais fait l'effort de travailler le mien, d'accent : Gwwoiiink ! J'aurais dû me méfier. Enfin, j'avais besoin de changer d'air et de gagner ma vie, alors j'ai accepté.

« C-ccc-could you eee-enter Hog-ggg-warts ggggg-grounds and the c-cc-castle ?

-Gwwwwwoinck.

-Vvvvvve-ry well. Yyyy-you ccc-can pppp-play with t-the ccc-children, yyy-you know…

-Gwwwwoinck ? »

L'homme ne m'a rien dit de plus, de toutes façons je ne crois pas que j'aurais tellement compris, car en plus de bégayer, il claquait des dents. Comment voulez-vous rester intelligible en prononçant des séquences comme « with the children » ?

J'aurais dû me méfier, mais j'ai choisi de ne voir que l'aspect ludique de la chose : berner les sorciers, franchir des barrières magiques… Et puis je devais recevoir une somme rondelette pour mes efforts, sans compter le plus que constituerait pour le CV un stage à l'étranger. Ça aussi, ça compte.

Tuer des élèves ? Ça va pas, non ?

Les sorciers sont remplis de préjugés à l'égard de nous autres, les trolls. Ils ne cherchent même pas à nous comprendre, à savoir. Ils nous voient, ils dégainent leur baguette magique, et paf ! Vous vous prenez un sort en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Je n'ai jamais voulu les tuer, moi, ces mômes ! Ils ont attaqué les premiers ! Vous faites quoi, vous, quand on fait exploser la porte des toilettes ? J'ai eu peur et je me suis défendu, mais même quand j'ai tenté de m'expliquer et de calmer le jeu, ils ont continué à vouloir me lancer des sorts en hurlant et en agitant leurs baguettes ! D'abord c'est inégal ! Ils ont des baguettes magiques, le droit de s'en servir contre des gens qui ne leur ont rien fait et qui sont bien tranquilles dans les toilettes, et vous vous n'avez que votre bonne foi. On vous enfonce une baguette de bois dans les trous de nez et vous devez rester calme ! Et bien il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, même avec un troll de bonne volonté ! Dans le nez ? Et pourquoi pas dans le…

« Grrrrroinck !

-Quand pourrez-vous avoir un Portoloin pour la Poméranie ?

-Grrrrooiiiinck !

-Après demain, je pense… »

Je ne veux pas aller en Poméranie ! Et ma mère ! Elle ne sait même pas où je suis ! Berthe est encore toute petite ! Je ne la verrai pas grandir, si ça se trouve ses pieds seront bien proportionnés quand elle sera adulte…

« GGGGGGRRRROIIIINCK ! »

Je veux voir ma mèèèèère ! Contactez Madame Radegonde-la-trollesse à Troll-la-Joie en Cévennes ! Dites-leur que leur fils Pépin, P-E-P-I-N, comme le roi des Francs, les aime !


	9. Prisonnier Croupton

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Prisonnier Croupton**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 3 : cellule

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Un…

Il faisait froid.

Mia Croupton se frotta les bras énergiquement et essayant de se donner l'illusion de se réchauffer, puis laissa ses mains retomber le long du corps et contempla la cellule. Elle avait perdu le compte.

Les murs étaient gris de saleté, mais elle aurait été bien incapable de déterminer quelle avait été leur couleur d'origine. Blanc, peut-être. Ou peut-être gris. Une fenêtre percée dans le haut du mur du fond laissait entrer l'air glacé. Cette baie était une malédiction : elle donnait l'illusion d'une ouverture vers l'extérieur, mais elle était placée si haut qu'il était impossible d'y accéder. Son ébrasement était si profond qu'on n'apercevait même pas le ciel. Elle ne laissait passer que l'air, l'air froid du nord. Les murs étaient d'une telle épaisseur qu'on n'entendait même pas le ressac des vagues venant se briser sur les rochers.

Aucun son de l'extérieur. Cependant, on percevait mille et un bruits de _l'intérieur_. Les pas des gardes. Le bruit des verrous métalliques que l'on poussait pour admettre un nouveau prisonnier, ou pour en faire sortir un autre. Mort, probablement. Les cris des nouveaux entrants, ceux qui avaient encore la force et la volonté de s'exprimer. Les pleurs. Ça, c'était le plus difficile à supporter. Comment lutter pour ne pas succomber au désespoir quand parvenait le témoignage de la souffrance des autres ? Qu'ils aient été ou non coupables, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Coupables et innocents, tous passaient par les mêmes étapes, subissaient la même douleur.

Avec obstination Mia Croupton reprit sa marche. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

La cellule était petite et y déambuler relevait de la prouesse technique, pour éviter la paillasse jetée à même le sol et l'espèce de tinette instable et puante posée dans un coin mais, sans rien à faire, sans espoir pour la soutenir, Mia se cramponnait à l'idée que marcher en égrenant le nombre de ses pas à haute voix lui permettrait de garder le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

Une mère est prête à tout pour son enfant. Elle est prête à mourir, ce serait-ce qu'en lui donnant la vie. Le reste n'est que la continuation de ce premier don. La surveillance de l'enfant à chaque instant. La satisfaction de ses désirs. Les petits cadeaux. Les soins. L'attention et l'amour. L'éducation. Et puis un jour vient parfois un choix : celui du sacrifice.

Mia ne se demandait pas si ce sacrifice était mérité. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Bartemius était son fils unique et elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il meure, fou, après des années d'emprisonnement. Son fils unique. Cela seul importait.

Son mari avait été choqué de découvrir que l'enfant qu'il avait fait était devenu un monstre, il ne savait quand ni pourquoi, sans qu'il ne s'en soit douté. Elle aussi. Elle n'excusait rien. Elle comprenait même la haine des familles que son fils avait frappées. Elle aurait réagi de même si on avait tué son enfant. Son époux était parvenu à extirper de son cœur le moindre sentiment qu'il avait pu ressentir pour son fils, mais Mia ne le pouvait pas. C'était un monstre pour la société, mais c'était son enfant.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Un, deux…

Il faisait froid dans la cellule, mais ce n'était pas le froid de la mer du Nord qui la faisait s'interrompre. Son _âme_ avait froid. Les premières semaines avaient été atroces, quand les Détraqueurs s'étaient repus de ses souvenirs, de sa vie, de son amour. Un nouveau condamné était un festin. Aucun garde n'avait enregistré l'arrivée de Mia Croupton et l'échange, mais les Détraqueurs l'avaient _sentie_ et s'étaient précipités sur elle. Elle avait pleuré. Pleuré. Pleuré sur ce qu'avait dû endurer son fils et sur elle-même. Maintenant elle ne pleurait plus. Son âme était froide, presque vide. Il n'y avait plus rien, que le souvenir d'un enfant, mais loin, loin.

Un, deux, trois…

Elle savait, en suppliant son mari d'accéder à sa requête, qu'elle n'aurait aucun espoir de sortir un jour d'Azkaban. A Azkaban, elle serait Bartemius Croupton Jr et le prisonnier 22 avait été condamné à perpétuité. Personne ne saurait et ni son mari ni son fils ne pourraient parler, sous peine de voir toute la famille condamnée. Elle ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir si Bartemius en valait la peine, s'il se repentait, s'il éprouvait de la gratitude ou du chagrin pour son sacrifice. Elle pouvait le sauver et elle ne pouvait pas vivre en se demandant combien de temps il pourrait tenir, à Azkaban.

Un, deux…

Le bruit de lourds verrous et d'une porte grinçant sur ses gonds rouillés retentit. On entendait les pas de plusieurs personnes. Un prisonnier qui sortait pour un procès ? Ou un cadavre ?

Mia ignorait ce qu'il se passait à la mort d'un condamné. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Que faisait-on du corps ? Le rendait-on à sa famille afin qu'ils fassent leur deuil convenablement ? Jetait-on le corps dans la mer, cousu dans un sac et lesté de métal ? Mia avala nerveusement sa salive et frissonna. Pas pour elle, mais à la vision de son fils, les yeux clos et le visage pâle, allongé sur un drap, sans vie et éloigné d'elle à jamais.

Un…


	10. Humphrey le Boggart

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Humphrey le Boggart**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 5 : Joker

Comment devient-on un Boggart ? Est-ce qu'on naît ? Est-ce qu'on mue ? J'en sais fichtrement rien. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que j'aurais mille fois préféré être un esprit frappeur, un fantôme ou même une goûle.

A l'état naturel, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, un Boggart ressemble à une sorte de nuée grisâtre, sans forme bien définie, tapie au fond d'un tiroir ou d'une armoire, dans un coin sombre, derrière un rideau. Dans cet état (si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier cela d'un état), il ne se passe rien. Je ne peux même pas vous dire si on pense à quelque chose. Non, je ne crois pas. On attend, on se tourne les pouces (au figuré, bien sûr), en espérant qu'un imprudent ou un imbécile aura la lumineuse idée d'ouvrir l'armoire ou d'écarter le rideau. Et là, ta-daaaaaa ! On entre en scène.

Ça c'est le côté fun de l'existence. Le moment où on sent la peur et où on s'imprègne des craintes de notre victime. Il y a une véritable jouissance à voir les yeux s'emplir d'effroi, à entendre le cri strident, et même, à assister à l'évanouissement du sujet. Pour peu qu'un autre arrive pour lui porter secours, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau, et on remet ça. Le mieux quand même, c'est quand la victime prend conscience qu'il a affaire à un Boggart et qu'il lutte. Ah ! Mais nous savons ce qui vous fait peur et nous nous infiltrons dans la moindre faille. Parfois nous nous amusons à jouer les vaincus, pour procurer un faux sentiment de sécurité à la victime, avant de revenir en force. En général, c'est là qu'ils craquent.

Evidemment, il y a de tout. Il y a ceux qui ont peur des vampires, ceux qui ont peur du loup, ceux qui craignent les serpents, ceux qui ont peur de l'eau. Ça, ce n'est pas très drôle, mais croyez-moi, ils sont nombreux. Du coup, on se transforme en mare et on attend. C'est moyen, si vous voulez mon avis.

Beaucoup crient un peu et passent leur chemin. Boggart = 1, sorcier = 0. Quelques uns ont appris le sortilège du Riddiculus, mais encore faut-il qu'ils s'en souviennent et qu'ils l'exécutent correctement. Chaque bégaiement renforce mon incarnation, chaque mouvement de baguette fautif fait avancer un peu plus Dracula, les crocs dégoulinants de sang.

Je n'aime pas le sortilège du Riddiculus. C'est toujours humiliant d'être forcé à se transformer en quelque chose de risible et d'entendre les rires idiots de ceux qui criaient deux minutes auparavant. Ah, vous faisiez moins le fier, tout à l'heure ! Bon, bah puisque c'est comme ça, j'en ai assez, je boude. Deux minutes de plaisir pour des heures, des jours, des semaines peut-être, d'inertie en attendant le prochain gogo.

Je plains sincèrement ceux qui ont échoué dans des vieilles demeures dont personne ne veut, fermées depuis des années. On ne peut tout de même pas se faire peur à soi même, et se transformer en chat pour faire cavaler une souris n'est pas très gratifiant. J'ai eu de la chance, je le reconnais, d'avoir été découvert par un homme aussi sociable que celui qui m'a ramené dans ses bagages. Lui-même est loup-garou à ses heures, alors la peur, il connaît et puis il n'est jamais blessant. Ridiculiser la lune en lui faisant prendre l'aspect d'une baudruche reste tolérable et puis je prends cela comme un mal pour un bien. J'accepte ce léger rabaissement, en échange des peurs toutes fraîches des centaines d'enfants de ce château. Aaaah… jeunes, inexpérimentés, et si faciles à effrayer.

Celui-là, par exemple a une peur qu'il ne surmontera pas rapidement. Un Détraqueur… ça, j'ai de beaux jours devant moi et c'est une transformation aisée. Il ne crie malheureusement pas beaucoup, mais s'évanouit facilement. Celle-ci, mais elle est jolie comme un cœur ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous, ma belle ? Un cafard ? Ah, les filles ! Bon, allez, un gros alors… ah mais elle est partie ? Jolie voix, de beaux aigus… Au suivant ! Mademoiselle ? Une fraise ? Une FRAISE ? Son subconscient m'envoie l'image d'un engin métallique qui tourne en faisant un bruit à faire grincer des dents. Je n'aime pas les moldus : comment voulez-vous que je me transforme en quelque chose que je ne connais pas ? Bon, là, ça ne te fais pas peur ? Bah laisse la place aux autres, alors ! Ah, l'araignée ! Elle a toujours du succès. Allons-y une grosse, énooooorme, bien velue, avec des grandes pattes.

« Riddiculus ! »

Aïe ! Flute ! Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a attaché aux pattes ? Des patins à roulettes ? Il est fou ? C'est un pervers !

Oh, un bon candidat. Viens mon enfant, c'est ça, approche. Prends ton temps, ne trébuche pas. Hum… un professeur ? Ah, devenons un sorcier pour quelques instants. Hum, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir : j'aimerais contempler ma haute taille et ces habits noirs. Très seyant et un bon départ pour effrayer. Je sens mon visage prendre une expression dédaigneuse et je fixe derrière de grandes mèches de cheveux noirs le garçon qui recule de deux pas pour chaque pas que je fais en avant. Comme j'aimerais rencontrer ce professeur. Un bon sujet d'inspiration, vraiment.

« Ridd… »

C'est ça mon petit. Bien essayé, mais l'incantation est tronquée.

« Riddiculus ! »

Pas mal, mais le mouvement de baguette est fautif. Héhéhé.

« Riddiculus ! »

Non.

Non. Je refuse.

Non. Pouce, je ne joue plus ! Joker ! Jokeeeeer !

Malgré tous mes efforts, je sens mes habits se transformer et ma démarche s'altère, entravée par une robe trop étroite. Un truc poilu et qui sent la naphtaline s'est mis autour de mon cou. Pouah ! Une tête de renard ! Non, pas de chapeau, je n'ai pas une tête à chapeau !

Et ils rient ! Pas seulement le petit morveux devant moi, mais tous ! Le loup-garou aussi ! Tu riras moins à la prochaine pleine lune, ça c'est moi qui te le dis !

Ah ! La cloche ! Laissez-moi rentrer dans mon armoire ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie ! Je vais peut-être postuler pour un vieux manoir abandonné, finalement…


	11. La confusion des sentiments

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**La confusion des sentiments**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thèmes 7 et 8 : Fresque, Mur

Hum. Je me suis un peu trop éloignée du canon, mais bon… prenons cela comme une licence fanfictique -).

La salle était généralement fermée à clef. Quand la maison était encore occupée, vraiment occupée par ses habitants légitimes, la pièce restait close et ne servait pas. On l'ouvrait lors de circonstances particulièrement formelles, à la rigueur, mais il s'agissait d'un lieu privé et il aurait été inconcevable d'y laisser entrer quiconque étranger à la famille.

Quand ils étaient petits, Sirius et Regulus avaient pour habitude de supplier leur mère d'ouvrir la porte. La clef était suspendue à la ceinture de Walburga, avec une dizaine d'autres : clefs de lieux interdits, de coffrets, de placards, des grandes, des petites, certaines brillantes et d'autres si rouillées qu'elles paraissaient remonter au temps de Merlin lui-même. Ce trousseau, aussi utile que symbolique, fascinait les deux frères qui y voyaient un potentiel inépuisable de découvertes et d'aventures, mais la petite clef argentée était leur préférée.

Quand Sirius avait eu onze ans, son père avait solennellement ouvert la porte et s'était enfermé avec son fils aîné dans la pièce mystérieuse. Pendant tout un après-midi, seulement interrompu par l'arrivée de Kreattur chargé d'un plateau avec une collation bien méritée, Orion avait expliqué avec la plus grande minutie l'histoire de la famille Black à son héritier. Les alliances légitimes, les liaisons moins reluisantes, les querelles, les entreprises des branches principales, les trahisons. Untel avait abandonné femme et enfants pour une vulgaire jeunesse. Le divorce, avait expliqué Orion avec un reniflement de dédain, n'était qu'une formalité car rien, sauf la mort, ne pouvait briser les liens d'un mariage magique. Les enfants du second lit étaient des cousins, mais que Sirius ne se méprenne pas : il aurait été de mauvais ton de les fréquenter. Qu'il les salue, mais qu'il se garde frayer avec eux. Son père lui avait pointé les membres les plus jeunes de la famille : la propre sœur Lucretia d'abord, les frères de sa mère, Alphard et Cygnus. Leurs enfants ensuite, certains de l'âge de Sirius et Regulus et qu'ils côtoieraient certainement à Poudlard. Qu'il fasse attention à ses manières, alors !

Le jeune garçon avait examiné avec fascination la grande fresque qui couvrait les quatre murs de la pièce. Les récits de son père étaient intéressants, bien sûr, mais le côté purement décoratif de l'ensemble était merveilleux. Des rameaux de verdure se déployaient sur toutes les surfaces, se retenaient d'envahir le plafond et s'arrêtait presque à contrecœur au niveau des plinthes. Les rinceaux étaient chargés de feuilles charnues, mais un examen attentif révélait la présence d'épines pointues dissimulées parmi la luxuriance des feuillages. La famille Black était florissante, mais malheur à qui cherchait à nuire à ses membres ! Au milieu de ce mur végétal apparaissaient des petits cadres abritant un portrait et de petits cartouches nommant les personnes représentées. Mais comment se faisait-il que tous étaient figurés avec autant d'exactitude ? Là, Sirius reconnaissait immédiatement Narcissa, la petite fille modèle et sa sœur Bellatrix une pimbêche insupportable. Oui, c'était bien ses grandes boucles brunes ! Et ici c'était Regulus avec son air de premier de la classe, tandis que lui-même arborait sa mine renfrognée des mauvais jours, encadrée d'une tignasse brune rebelle.

Sirius Black II, le grand-père de son père, avait planifié la décoration de la pièce quand il avait fait bâtir la maison du 12 place Grimmaurd. Il avait passé des années à réunir des copies de portraits, des photographies des membres de la famille. La recherche avait occupé une bonne partie de son temps. Le père de Sirius lui promis de lui laisser voir une partie de la correspondance de son arrière-grand-père, si cela l'intéressait.

Les explications de son père s'étaient faites de plus en plus détaillées au fur et à mesure qu'il avait attaqué les membres contemporains de cette famille gigantesque. Sirius s'était approché et avait contemplé leurs portraits. Le sien, celui de son frère, ceux de ses parents, des frères et sœurs de ses parents, ceux de ses cousins. Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda… mais qui était Andromeda dont le portrait avait disparu ? Son père avait pincé les lèvres et déclaré d'une voix presque atone :

« Ce sont les pires traîtres de la famille. Les pires, Sirius, rappelle-t-en.

-Pourquoi, père ? avait interrogé l'enfant soudain effrayé.

-Andromeda a choisi, contrant délibérément les désirs de ses parents et de sa famille entière, épouser un moldu. Pas un sang-mêlé, Sirius, même pas un cracmol, avait repris son père d'une voix sévère : un moldu. »

L'enfant n'avait pas compris mais en avait déduit que la pauvre Andromeda avait sans doute contracté une maladie incurable.

« Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas l'aider, père ?

-Andromeda ? Certainement pas ! Orion Black s'était accroupi devant son fils et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens : Andromeda est morte à sa famille. Elle n'est plus une Black. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle meure en bas âge plutôt qu'elle amène une telle honte sur nous. »

Après cette visite, Sirius avait parfois repensé à cette Andromeda Black, mais une simple question posée à sa mère lui avait suffit pour comprendre que le sujet n'était pas ouvert à la discussion.

Regulus avait tanné son frère pendant des jours, l'avait tour à tour cajolé, supplié, et avait même menacé de révéler à leur mère qui avait vraiment mangé une partie des confitures cachées dans le haut d'un placard de la cuisine. Ça, c'était déloyal : après tout, Regulus avait participé, piochant allègrement dans les pots que son frère attrapait, perché sur une chaise. Mis au pied du mur, Sirius avait quand même cédé et après plusieurs demandes, avait fini par obtenir que sa mère leur ouvre la porte. Son père avait été absent et Sirius avait fait le commentaire à sa place. Oh, il s'était un petit peu emmêlé les pinceaux dans la petite histoire, mais Regulus avait pas eu l'air de s'en apercevoir, posant question après question :

« Et qui c'est, celui-là ? Et elle, tu as vu sa tête ! Et bien, c'était vraiment la peine d'aller la chercher chez les Zabini ! On aurait peut-être pu s'en passer, tu ne crois pas ? »

Comme son grand frère, il était tombé en arrêt devant le portrait effacé.

« Et elle ?

-C'est Andromeda Black.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Le sortilège n'a pas marché ?

-Si, mais elle a trahi, alors elle a été effacée… »

Et Sirius avait raconté la terrible histoire de la mésalliance de leur tante, Andromeda Black devenue Tonks, femme de moldu.

* * *

><p>Un mois après, Sirius avait quitté pour la première fois le domicile familial pour effectuer sa scolarité à Poudlard. Très perturbé par son placement en Gryffondor, il n'avait plus tellement repensé à la pièce secrète des Black. Il n'y était pas revenu. Ses parents avaient accusé le coup : leur fils aîné chez les Gryffondors. Regulus, toujours le fils-à-sa-maman avait clamé que lui au moins, il irait chez les Slytherins. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi enquiquinant ? s'était étonné Sirius.<p>

L'atmosphère familiale se dégradait, trimestre après trimestre, année après année. Sirius n'arrivait pas à reconnaître Regulus. Quand son frère était apparu à Poudlard, chez les Slytherins, comme de bien entendu, il avait semblé être un étranger. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, les rôles s'étaient inversés : le petit frère tançait le grand. Pourquoi frayait-il avec des Sangs-de-bourbe ? Il devrait pourtant savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il fallait éviter ces gens-là. Avait-il oublié Andromeda ? chuchotait-il, toujours soucieux d'éviter d'ébruiter le scandale, celui du lien entre les Black et les Tonks.

Sirius avait jeté l'éponge et rompu avec sa famille. Il n'en pouvait plus et ne supportait plus de voir son petit frère glisser sur une pente dangereuse et se muer en thuriféraire de ce Voldemort. Plus que Regulus pourtant, c'était lui-même qu'il fuyait. Pourquoi avait-il raconté cette histoire ? C'était lui qui avait planté la graine empoisonnée dans l'esprit de son frère. Il savait que Regulus, le préféré de sa mère, avait obtenu de retourner dans la pièce interdite plusieurs fois alors que lui-même était déjà à Poudlard. Regulus avait-il continué à poser des questions sur Andromeda ? Que lui avaient appris ses parents ?

* * *

><p>Des années après, quand James et Lily et des centaines d'autres étaient morts, quand Regulus, devenu Mangemort, avait disparu, peut-être tué dans un combat obscur et sans gloire, quand lui-même avait échappé à Azkaban pour retrouver une prison, pire encore peut-être, Sirius avait de nouveau poussé la porte de la pièce fascinante de son enfance.<p>

Les teintes des fresques étaient passées et les murs poussiéreux présentaient des tâches plus sombres d'humidité, attestant de la négligence et de l'abandon des lieux. Immédiatement son regard avait glissé vers les portraits de ses parents et celui, un peu à l'égard d'Andromeda Tonks. Le cadre était toujours vide. Elle avait eu une fille, Nymphadora, mais elle n'apparaissait même pas sur la paroi. Soudain, la gorge nouée, Sirius avait porté ses yeux vers leurs portraits. Celui de Regulus et le sien. Le portrait de Regulus avait été altéré, pour le représenter tel qu'il était lorsqu'il devait avoir dix-sept ans. Ils se ressemblaient à l'époque, si l'on voulait bien oublier les différences flagrantes de comportement et d'idées : mêmes cheveux noirs un peu en pagaille, plus disciplinés chez Regulus, mêmes yeux rieurs, mêmes traits réguliers. Regulus avait-il aussi couru après les filles, à Slytherin ? Sirius ne le savait pas. Ils ne se parlaient déjà plus à l'époque. À côté, le cadre était vide. Sirius Black, 1960- . Ils avaient ôté son portrait. Sirius s'était affaissé, pleurant comme un enfant. Ils l'avaient renié. Ils l'avaient exclu, rayé de la famille. Quand avaient-ils fait ça ? À sa sortie de Poudlard ? Ou bien dès cet été de 1976, quand il s'était terré chez James, incapable de faire face à ses parents ? Est-ce que Regulus savait ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole ? Parce qu'il le considérait comme un traître, comme Andromeda ?

Il n'avait jamais su combien de temps il était resté prostré devant cette fresque hideuse et ridicule. Pendant de longues minutes il avait eu envie de leur faire subir le même sort, celui de l'oubli, en effaçant leurs portraits. Son père, sa mère, son frère. Il ne savait pas comment faire cela proprement, mais un simple Incendio ferait l'affaire. Et puis il avait renoncé car, malgré tout, il les aimait encore. Ses parents l'avaient choyé, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, malgré leurs idées racistes. Ils avaient même supporté, pas de bonne grâce certes, ses provocations, de plus en plus agressives. Regulus restait son petit frère, le cafteur, le préféré de sa mère, le complice. C'était lui, Sirius, qui avait failli à Regulus, pas le contraire.

Sirius referma la porte derrière lui et n'y entra plus. Pendant deux ans, Sirius Black vécut dans une maison dont les murs portaient la trace physique de son rejet.


	12. Etranger

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Etranger**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 étranger

Bien à l'abri derrière les rideaux de son lit, Harry était assis en tailleur et fixait dans l'obscurité un point que lui seul pouvait voir. Il avait déjà vu d'autres élèves plus âgés ou plus expérimentés réussir à lancer un sortilège pour produire de la lumière, mais il ne le connaissait pas encore alors, ayant pu constater par lui-même que la technologie moldue ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard, il avait reposé sa petite lampe électrique dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et restait assis dans le noir à réfléchir.

Il avait besoin de ces quelques heures de tranquillité pour retrouver ses marques et un équilibre fragile. L'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard était l'une des choses les plus excitantes qui lui soient jamais arrivées. Avant la rencontre avec Hagrid. Avant la découverte du Chemin de traverse. Avant le départ du quai 9 ¾. Avant l'apparition de Poudlard exposé aux rayons déclinants du soleil. Avant l'apprentissage des sortilèges…

L'enfant passa la tête entre les rideaux et attrapa la baguette posée sur la petite table.

« Wingardium leviosa ! »

Harry récita l'incantation sur un ton presque solennel et révérencieux, puis arrêta le sort quand la couverture se souleva de quelques centimètres. Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient commencé et ce premier sortilège était déjà de l'histoire ancienne, mais, malgré sa simplicité, il gardait une aura mystérieuse. Il était la première preuve tangible qu'Harry était un sorcier. Le garçon ne comprenait pas tout à fait le sens de l'incantation, même si le professeur Flitwick l'avait expliqué : le latin était encore une langue étrangère et sa classe, à l'exception de cette tête à claques de Granger, en était encore à ânonner dominus-dominum.

Dans la journée, il suivait le mouvement, allait en cours, apprenait, révisait, faisait ses devoirs, mais c'était la nuit, quand tous les autres s'endormaient, que l'énormité de ce qui lui était arrivé se présentait à ses yeux. Certains soirs, il était euphorique : le banquet, les bougies flottant dans les airs, le plafond enchanté de la grande salle, les fantômes ! Plusieurs fois, il lui était arrivé de sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil, épuisé. Mais, deux fois, il avait veillé tard, confiné entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, le dos calé contre l'oreiller et les jambes bien au chaud sous les couvertures. Si son corps était confortable, son esprit était inquiet, presque effrayé.

Tous les enfants rêvent un jour d'être emportés loin, de découvrir qu'ils sont quelqu'un d'autre, qu'ils ont été trompés par une mauvaise fée, qu'ils sont exceptionnels, mais le rêve ne se réalise jamais et l'enfant s'évade en imagination, bien à l'abri entre les murs de sa chambre. Pour lui en revanche, le rêve s'était réalisé. Il avait parfois détesté les Dursley, désiré se venger, voulu prouver qu'il pouvait avoir l'air chétif mais être en réalité plus intelligent qu'eux tous. D'un coup, il avait obtenu tout ça, mais il avait l'impression d'être nu, à découvert. Les Dursley ne l'aimaient pas, mais il les avait toujours connus et il avait habité chez eux. Le placard sous les escaliers était exigu, mais c'était _sa_ chambre. Il était bel et bien différent d'eux : c'était un sorcier ! Ça c'était chouette ! Vraiment ? Mais s'il était en fait _anormal_, un _monstre_ comme disait parfois tante Petunia en frissonnant ? Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'autre sorcier dans le voisinage !

Le voyage dans l'express et l'arrivée à Poudlard, l'avait au moins mis en contact avec d'autres enfants comme lui et, sur ce point au moins, il avait été rassuré. Il était un sorcier ! Il pouvait même voler sur un balai ! Cependant, sitôt trouvées ses marques, Harry avait de nouveau eu peur. Une peur plus insidieuse. Il y avait tant de monde ! Et tous semblaient le connaître ! Être au centre de l'attention était agréable, une fois de temps en temps, mais, tout au long de la journée, cela devenait éprouvant. Ses maladresses de garçon élevé chez des moldus étaient relevées avec curiosité, ou malveillance, tout dépendait de la maison de celui qui l'observait. Le château était merveilleux, mais tout y était tellement imprévisible, jusqu'à sa topographie qui semblait évoluer selon les caprices d'un Poltergeist en folie, qu'il paraissait oppressant à Harry qui n'avait jamais été confronté à des escaliers mobiles, des portraits qui bougent et _parlent_ et des fantômes qui se conduisent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté le monde des vivants. Il avait tout à apprendre et il lui semblait parfois, comme cette nuit, assis dans un grand lit de bois d'un autre âge, qu'il était un étranger, un intrus dans ce monde qui se montrait si tentateur mais aussi tellement fermé. Sangs-purs, sangs-mêlés, sangs-de-bourbe, cracmols, moldus, elfes et gobelins, baguettes, balais et chaudrons. La réalité était proche et en même temps foncièrement différente de ses rêves. Effrayante.

« Wingardium leviosa ! »

Les rideaux se séparèrent et laissèrent entrer la lumière blafarde de la lune filtrée par les vitres à petits carreaux losangés, éclairant les autres lits, les coffres, les habits posés ou jetés au hasard, les meubles et chaises suggérant des ombres fantastiques. Un ronflement soudain fit sursauter Harry tandis que Neville se réveillait par le bruit qu'il avait lui-même causé. Harry sourit, amusé, et laissa retomber les rideaux avant de se laisser couler avec délice entre les draps bien propres : étranger au monde magique, il était quand même ce soir le roi du château.


	13. Cent cinquante ans et quelques

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Cent-cinquante ans et quelques**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : centenaire

La pile de courrier posée sur le bureau attendait depuis deux jours et Albus Dumbledore savait que les Elfes gardaient au moins un grand sac de toile de jute plein de missives expédiées des quatre coins du Royaume-Uni et au-delà. Sur le mur situé en face du bureau, sur une grande toile encadrée de grosses moulures dorées, un homme au visage austère claqua sa langue contre son palais et dodelina de la tête :

« Je croyais que vous autres, Gryffondors, vous vous targuiez d'avoir du courage… »

La remarque ne suscita pas de réaction, ni des autres portraits qui somnolaient pour la plupart, ni du directeur debout près de la fenêtre, adossé à l'ébrasement et regardait avec une attention trop exclusive pour qu'elle ne soit pas feinte, la cour en contrebas.

Les enfants courraient en tous sens, quelques uns étaient réunis en petits cercles, plusieurs filles parlaient à l'écart et devaient échanger des secrets qui feraient le tour du château avant la fin de la journée. Les élèves plus âgés étaient assis sur les bancs de pierre placés entre chaque arcade, mais la plupart d'entre eux était restée à l'intérieur. Il avait été nommé directeur en 1934. À quelques détails de l'uniforme près, ces élèves étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait connus lors de la première année de son directorat. Les mêmes que ceux auxquels il avait enseigné pendant plusieurs décennies avant sa nomination. Les années se suivaient et il avait la fausse impression, entretenue par ce vieux château, que tout était immuable.

« Allons, Dumbledore ! Combien vous offrent encore le poste de Ministre de la Magie ? Combien de demandes exclusives d'interview ? Notez que je vous déconseille de choisir la Skeeter… »

Albus Dumbledore se détourna en soufflant et jeta un regard circonspect au portrait de l'un de ses prédécesseurs à la langue bien pendue (trop bien pendue, si on voulait son avis), un Slytherin qui, en son temps, avait été tellement détesté qu'il avait été le dernier de sa maison à occuper le poste de directeur de Poudlard. Fumseck faisait des petits bruits et sautillait sur son perchoir. Quand le vieil homme s'approcha de lui, le phœnix inclina la tête et lui donna de petits coups de bec affectueux.

Dumbledore débarrassa un tabouret d'une pile de livres qu'il l'encombrait et s'assis un peu lourdement. Quand il était enfant, les anniversaires étaient préparés de longue date. Il réfléchissait longtemps à son cadeau, glissait des allusions qu'il estimait subtiles à ses parents, et enfin, trépignait d'impatience une semaine avant la date fatidique. Réussi ou pas, l'anniversaire mettait toujours un temps fou à revenir. Il ne grandissait pas assez vite. Adolescent, la magie de l'anniversaire se s'était pas beaucoup estompée, entretenue par sa conscience d'être le préféré, celui qui avait toujours les plus beaux cadeaux. Il ne savait pas à quel moment cette fête était devenue banale, puis à peine mentionnée, sans importance. Peut-être dans les années 1910, quand il avait commencé à se mêler des affaires publiques et avait intrigué pour appartenir à diverses commissions. C'était à cette époque qu'il s'était presque coupé de sa famille. Le temps s'était ensuite écoulé plus rapidement et Albus Dumbledore n'avait plus pensé à ses anniversaires. Il lui était même arrivé de ne pas se souvenir, spontanément, de son âge. 50 ans ? Ah… non, 54, depuis trois mois, en fait…

Le temps avait ralenti, l'espace d'un amour inattendu, puis tout s'était accéléré, de plus en plus vite. La défaite de Grindelwald avait-elle vraiment eu lieu cinquante ans auparavant ? Cinquante ans ? Dumbledore se sentait au bord d'un précipice. Il avait créé, il y avait plus de vingt ans, ce personnage de sorcier vénérable, ce grand-père idéal, ce magicien puissant et redoutable qui, à défaut d'être Ministre de la Magie, était la personne comptant le plus dans le monde sorcier britannique. Vêtu de robes brodées aux couleurs improbables, la longue barbe blanche entretenue avec le plus grand soin et serrée par une chaînette d'argent, Albus Dumbledore avait petit à petit appris à craindre un seul ennemi. Lui-même. Sa vieillesse. Imperceptiblement, la date d'anniversaire était revenue à son attention, portée par des lettres de plus en plus nombreuses, comme si ses admirateurs connus ou anonymes se sentaient obligés de l'honorer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du temps. Cinquante ans avait été le bel âge : celui de la maturité, celui où il avait enfin commencé à jouer un rôle important dans la politique. Cent ans avait été difficile. Grindelwald était mort. Sa jeunesse aussi. Cent-cinquante ans… Merlin ! Cent-cinquante ans avait été un véritable cauchemar. Pourquoi croyait-on qu'il fallait obligatoirement se déchaîner pour des chiffres ronds ? Articles, manifestations, honneurs, hommages… tout y était passé. Il avait eu l'impression d'être embaumé vivant.

« Dumbledore ? Il y a là cinquante enveloppes au bas mot et je ne parle pas du courrier administratif ordinaire. Croyez-vous que Poudlard ait les moyens d'engager un secrétaire ? »

Le vieux sorcier traversa rapidement la pièce, posa les mains sur son bureau et toisa Phineas Nigellus Black avec un regard noir. L'homme du portrait haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel, quand, tout d'un coup, une clochette retentit dans les profondeurs du château.

« Albus, Maugrey a passé les bornes cette fois ! Je me moque qu'il se soûle à longueur de journée sous le prétexte d'éviter un éventuel empoisonnement, mais je ne tolérerais pas qu'il transforme un élève, un Slytherin, en animal ! »

Le vieux sorcier baissa les paupières d'un air las. Quand il leva les yeux de nouveau vers son interlocuteur, il ne rencontra que le sommet du crâne de Severus Snape, examinant la pile de lettres répandue sur la table.

« Du courrier ? Des admiratrices ou plutôt, des admirateurs, devrais-je dire ? » insinua l'homme en noir avec un petit sourire goguenard.

Dumbledore tenta, sans résultat, de fusiller du regard le professeur de Potions, puis renifla d'un air qu'il imagina dédaigneux.

« Ah, reprit Snape d'un ton doucereux qui lui allait mal : peut-être qu'une lotion ou une potion pourrait… hum… comment dire… faciliter, hum, temporairement, les choses ? »

Phineas Black partit d'un immense éclat de rire, gargantuesque, réveillant plusieurs autres portraits. Severus Snape s'inclina légèrement et sortit dans un grand envol de tissu noir laissant un Dumbledore rouge de colère, agrippant les bords de son bureau de ses mains crispées. Le directeur baissa la tête, puis prit deux profondes inspirations. Il avait besoin de Severus Snape et ne pouvait pas, hélas !, se permettre de l'étrangler ou de l'éventrer. Pas tout de suite.


	14. L'ivresse du pouvoir

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**L'ivresse du pouvoir**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 4 : bouteille

Cinq centimètres, sept au plus, si on comptait le bouchon élégant qui coiffait la petite bouteille de verre posée sur la table. L'objet scintillait au soleil et renvoyait de petits rayons lumineux tout autour, décolorant presque jusqu'à l'orangé la nappe de velours rose qui recouvrait le bureau. Le liquide était incolore et les reflets bleutés qui paraient ça et là les parois du flacon étaient en réalité dus à la taille en biseau du verre épais. La bouteille était en elle-même une petite œuvre d'art, mais ce qu'elle renfermait était plus précieux encore.

« Merci, professeur Snape. »

Snape abaissa la tête de quelques millimètres, si peu que seul le mouvement imprimé à deux fines mèches de cheveux noirs un tantinet graisseux et qui glissèrent sur son front attesta d'un quelconque geste de respect. Dolorès Ombrage plissa les yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils mais l'homme en face d'elle qui restait immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire. La grande inquisitrice détendit les traits de son visage et se laissa aller en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise. Un instant, un tout petit instant, elle avait failli croire à un manque de respect. Dumbledore avait décidemment été un directeur laxiste pour tolérer l'arrogance de certains employés de Poudlard et il lui avait fallu lutter chaque instant pour redresser la barre et faire comprendre aux professeurs, et à Severus Snape en particulier, qu'ils n'étaient que des subordonnés. Le Slytherin qui hantait les cachots avait peut-être obtenu une maîtrise de Potions (avec quels appuis ?) mais il n'était pas exempt de failles et d'insuffisances. Sans aller jusqu'à rappeler un passé douteux, il suffisait de rappeler son échec répété au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Dolorès Ombrage sourit. Oui, il avait compris.

* * *

><p>Il détestait cette femme, ce bureau et tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin au crapaud rose envoyé par le Ministère de la magie, mais la curiosité avait toujours été son talon d'Achille. Ombrage avait littéralement saccagé la pièce, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Snape ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce à quoi l'endroit avait bien pu ressembler avant l'arrivée d'Ombrage, mais il savait qu'aucun autre mot pouvait résumer ce décor immonde de tissu satiné rose bonbon, de minuscules cadres dorés et d'horribles assiettes de porcelaine chantournée décorées de chatons tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Le Maître des Potions n'avait rien contre les chats : il appréciait d'ailleurs en général ces animaux tranquilles, intelligents et discrets, mais il aurait noyé sans arrière pensée une bonne partie de ces chatons dans le grand lac, avant de jeter le crapaud rose à la grande pieuvre.<p>

Les moldus avaient en certains domaines une avance que les sorciers ne soupçonnaient pas. Snape se promit de commander prochainement plusieurs manuels et livres faisant autorité dans les domaines de la psychologie et de la psychanalyse pour savoir si les chercheurs moldus avaient trouvé un terme pour désigner cette obsession. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il se promettait d'envoyer un compte-rendu circonstancié à la meilleure équipe de recherche du pays afin de fournir un nouveau cas à la science. Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être même réussir à leur expédier le crapaud en chair et en os ? L'image d'une Dolorès Ombrage ficelée dans une camisole de force –rose, pourquoi pas ?- faillit le faire sourire, mais ça, ce fut avant de déceler la convoitise qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Seule note discordante dans cette mise en scène sucrée, la grande plume noire posée sur un coin du bureau témoignait du sadisme de cette femme ridicule. Cette imbécile se croyait suffisamment forte pour manier la magie noire. Elle n'employait qu'un artefact. Ce que lui, Severus Snape, aurait pu faire en n'utilisant qu'une infime partie de ses capacités et de ses connaissances était sans commune mesure avec les pires cauchemars de cette petite femme pitoyable. Toutefois, il ne pouvait risquer d'éliminer un possible pion du Seigneur des ténèbres. Snape avait plus de vingt ans de pratique du mépris et du dédain et il ne lui suffisait que de la mettre en œuvre, tout en préparant des kilos de pommade pour soigner tous les élèves qui avaient eu le malheur d'être punis par le crapaud.

* * *

><p>Un froissement d'étoffes attira l'attention d'Ombrage.<p>

« Je n'ai pas encore reçu l'ordre de service du Ministère, mais je suppose qu'il ne saurait tarder ?

-En effet, professeur. »

Menteuse ! pensa Snape. Le Veritaserum était une potion strictement régie par le ministère et seul un ordre officiel conditionnait sa livraison. Le Maître des Potions ne poussait pas les scrupules trop loin, mais il suffisait de rappeler qu'il n'avait qu'à parler pour conduire les Aurors à diligenter une enquête sur Dolorès Ombrage, grande inquisitrice ou non.

« Je vous serais gré d'avoir l'obligeance de me rendre ce flacon, après usage. Trois gouttes…

-Bien entendu, professeur. »

Snape eut un dernier regard en direction d'Ombrage, mais celle-ci l'avait déjà oublié. La petite femme boudinée dans un tailleur rose avait reporté toute son attention sur le flacon posé en face d'elle. Le Maître des Potions esquissa un léger sourire dédaigneux et la laissa à ses rêves de grandeur. Le Veritaserum était la plus puissante des potions de vérité. Incolore, inodore et sans saveur. Trois gouttes et le sujet racontait toute sa vie, même à son pire ennemi. Ombrage avait déjà employé une dose. Merlin seul savait ce que les élèves avaient pu dévoiler, mais la dernière victime en date avait livré ses camarades de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Cette fois-ci, cependant, la tyrannie du crapaud ne pourrait plus s'exercer par le biais des talents de Severus Snape : il avait rempli son contrat, donné une dose de Veritaserum à la grande inquisitrice sur ordre du Ministère, mais en l'absence de toute commande officielle, le Slytherin s'en était tenu au règlement en délivrant une dose si diluée que même un Elfe pourrait arriver à mentir. Allons, Severus Snape aurait presque eu pitié s'il n'avait détesté cette femme à ce point : Dolorès Ombrage n'avait pas les compétences de ses ambitions…


	15. Les futiles raisons de la discorde

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Les futiles raisons de la discorde**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure (et quelques).

Thème 8 : discorde

Il faisait frais, mais pas humide. Une bonne chose, car elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'eau et cela nuisait à sa fourrure. Elle secoua sa tête, ses oreilles faisant un petit bruit, et son dos fut parcouru de légers tremblements, le temps de réarranger un peu les choses et de vérifier que tout était bien en ordre là haut.

Elle avança une petite patte, puis deux, puis trois et courut ventre à terre dans le silence le plus absolu. La porte était entrouverte, mais elle était bien trop prudente pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce sans vérifier que la voie était libre. Une moustache. Deux moustaches. Puis une truffe et trois antennes, et enfin la tête, démanchée à un tel point qu'on eut pu croire que le cou de l'animal était télescopique. Les moustaches se tendirent en avant, décelant immédiatement la chaleur d'un bon feu dont le crépitement des flammes retentit doucement à ses oreilles. Le félin soupira d'aise, plissa un peu les yeux et sa tête s'élargit, anticipant déjà sur le repos anticipé. Etirant de grandes pattes arrière, il passa le haut du corps dans l'embrasure, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers le divan avec toute l'assurance du chat sûr de ses prérogatives.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Les coins de la bouche de l'homme se relevèrent subitement, trahissant son amusement devant la réaction du chat de gouttière un peu efflanqué. Un chat surpris était souvent un spectacle réjouissant, et cette fois-ci l'animal avait fait un bond de cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol, à l'exacte verticale du point sur lequel il se tenait. L'homme croisa les bras, mais se précipita bientôt quand l'animal se mit à courir de toute la vitesse dont il était capable pour atterrir aussitôt sur l'un des coussins du divan, tout pelotonné pour éviter de donner la moindre prise. Son adversaire ne s'y arrêta pourtant pas et l'attrapa à deux mains, le tenant à distance pour éviter d'être blessé par quatre pattes griffues lacérant l'air en tous sens.

« Ça suffit. Ça suffit, j'ai dit ! »

Snape jeta soudain le chat par terre qui se terra dans un coin et cracha copieusement pour marquer toute l'étendue de sa colère. L'air autour de lui sembla scintiller, mais tout s'arrêta immédiatement quand le Maître des Potions esquissa quelques mouvements avec la baguette qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, sans même prendre la peine de prononcer l'incantation à haute voix. Bientôt, des barreaux dorés vinrent encercler le chat qui en avait oublié de cracher et ouvrait de grands yeux verts, ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Bien, Minerva. Je pense que ce petit jeu à assez duré, n'est-ce pas non plus ton impression ? »

Le chat plissa les yeux, mit ses oreilles en arrière et grogna assez fort.

« Très impressionnant, mais puéril. Je ne crois pas avoir tout à fait compris ça ? fit Snape, un fin sourcil relevé, après un long miaulement : par pitié, Minerva, articule ! »

Le chat se tut et se contenta de fixer d'un œil noir le sorcier debout devant lui.

« Onze ans que cette comédie a commencé, déclara Snape d'un ton pensif : tu connais les cachots aussi bien que moi et tu sais que les élèves et les Elfes ont ordre de chasser tout chat de gouttière qui se présenterait en ces lieux. Sans attendre de réponse, il continua : et pourtant tu reviens toujours. Ma patience à des limites et ce soir, elles ont été atteintes. »

Il s'approcha de la cage et le chat tenta sans succès de pousser son nez entre les barreaux, puis se recroquevilla contre la paroi du fond avec un air paniqué.

« En temps normal j'aurais peut-être eu pitié, mais plus maintenant. Allons, Minerva. »

Snape saisit un anneau attaché au sommet de la cage et se dirigea vers une autre pièce.

* * *

><p>Gryffondors et Slytherins. Les lions et les serpents. Les animaux emblématiques des deux maisons étaient antagonistes et les élèves luttaient depuis des temps immémoriaux avec les Serdaigles et les Pouffoufles pour spectateurs. Il semblait aller de soi qu'aucun ex-Slytherin ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec un ex-Gryffondor. Et si d'aventure c'était le cas, il était sûr qu'à la moindre anicroche l'antique animosité reprendrait le dessus. Alors les chefs de maisons, vous imaginez bien…<p>

Snape avait été un élève Slytherin jusqu'au bout des ongles et Minerva McGonagall avait vite vu sa pitié devant ce garçon négligé fondre comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure que le serpent employait son talent, son intelligence et ses connaissances de sorts douteux à contrer les plaisanteries de ses chers Gryffondors. Favoritisme ? Évidemment. Mais quel chef de maison en était exempt ? Les relations avaient évolué lorsque l'élève était devenu professeur et la Gryffondor était la première à s'incliner devant les compétences du Slytherin, mais le respect, de part et d'autre, n'allait pas jusqu'à la négation de la personnalité. Un Slytherin restait un Slytherin et une Gryffondor, une Gryffondor. Un équilibre avait été rapidement trouvé et les deux professeurs s'amusaient parfois à entretenir une rivalité de façade qui n'avait en réalité que peu de fondement, jusqu'à ce jour fatal de novembre 1984 où, profitant enfin d'une petite augmentation de sa maigre solde, le Maître des Potions avait fait une extravagance et acheté un divan pour remplacer les chaises de bois de ses quartiers. Minerva McGonagall était trop familière des modes de pensée Slytherin pour espérer apprendre par une simple question ce que l'on avait livré pendant les vacances de Noël dans les cachots. Aussi, un chat de gouttière avait-il mené une brève reconnaissance des lieux, profitant de l'absence des élèves. Ce qu'elle avait découvert avait signé sa perte. Le divan était moelleux à souhait, couvert d'un velours vert amande, presque assorti aux couleurs de son tartan.

Le chat était trop précautionneux pour être pris. Il attendait près de la porte, tapi dans l'ombre, puis se faufilait dans le sillage de la grande robe noire de Snape, bénissant pour une fois le goût du Slytherin pour les lourdes étoffes et les métrés délirants de ses robes d'enseignant. Une fois à l'intérieur, le chat se cachait sous le divan, objet de sa convoitise, et n'en sortait que lorsque son propriétaire quittait la pièce, savourant une bonne sieste dans un confort incomparable.

Pendant ce temps là, Severus Snape était perplexe. Il n'avait pas de chat, et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais possédé d'animal familier. Il lui arrivait de croiser un chat dans Poudlard (hors cette horreur de Miss Teigne), même dans les cachots, mais il ne passait pas de temps à câliner l'animal, juste, s'il était oisif, à l'observer à distance. Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, ses habits étaient pleins de poils de chat. Des poils gris. Sur le noir, l'effet en déplaisait au professeur de Potions qui aimait porter des vêtements impeccables, taillés à la perfection, qu'il faisait confectionner chez le meilleur tailleur du Chemin de Traverse. La note était assez salée et le Maître des Potions sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez lorsqu'il constata que le nettoyage des Elfes de maison n'arrivait pas à éliminer complètement ces poils gris qui se prenaient dans l'étoffe, entre la chaîne et la trame, et menaçaient de le rendre fou. Snape redoubla de prudence et observa avec la plus grande attention tous les félins qu'il croisait sur son chemin au quotidien. Il y avait des chats noirs, des angoras, des roux, des siamois, des chats de gouttière à la robe bigarrée, mais pas de chat gris. Pris d'un doute, il passa ses quartiers au peine fin et là, sur son divan neuf dans lequel il aimait s'assoir pour lire quelques heures, débarrassé des élèves débiles qu'il était forcé de côtoyer à longueur de journée, il vit enfin l'objet du délit. Un joli petit tas de poils et de duvet sur l'un des coussins, le plus proche de la cheminée. Un elfe fut sommé de nettoyer le meuble et pendant une semaine le professeur crut que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le lundi matin, toutefois, le cauchemar avait recommencé.

Severus Snape employa alors toutes ses ruses d'espion à traquer l'animal et, au prix d'une fatigue grandissante qui se traduisit par des remarques de plus en plus acerbes envers les élèves et ses collègues, il finit un jour attraper le chat, appâté par une belle assiette de poisson tout juste cuit qui empuantit deux jours durant le salon du Maître des Potions. Quelque chose attira l'attention de Snape. Il n'eut pas su l'expliquer, mais ce chat était bizarre. Il l'observa, coincé dans une cage et eut un doute. On était au début de l'après-midi, les cours allaient reprendre. Snape boucla ses quartiers à l'aide de sortilèges que personne d'autre n'eut pu désarmer, bloqua la cheminée et vaqua à ses occupations, mais il eut bientôt vent de l'absence inexpliquée de sa collègue, Minerva McGonagall. La vieille sorcière était très stricte et d'une ponctualité presque maladive : personne ne se souvenait l'avoir jamais vue manquer un cours ou tout au moins le faire sans prévenir. Personne ne savait rien. Ses quartiers étaient en ordre mais la chef des Gryffondors avait disparu. Au repas du soir, la sorcière n'avait toujours pas paru et Hagrid faillit secouer Snape comme un prunier, ayant remarqué que l'homme taciturne arborait pour une fois un sourire marqué et une expression satisfaite quand tous étaient dans l'angoisse.

Snape relâcha le chat et, si Minerva McGonagall n'admit jamais que c'était elle, sous sa forme d'animagus, qui avait hanté les quartiers du Slytherin et occupé son beau divan, ils parvinrent à sceller un accord à demi-mot, régulièrement violé par la Gryffondor. Les relations se dégradèrent, sans pour autant en arriver à une guerre ouverte. La discorde, autrefois factice entre le chef des Slytherin et celle des Gryffondors, finit par devenir réelle, prenant pour base la possession et l'usage d'un divan de velours vert.

* * *

><p>La cage atterrit avec un « clang ! » retentissant sur le carrelage et le chat réalisa avec effroi qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de bain. Il eut beau passer les pattes entre les barreaux, tenter de forcer un passage avec sa tête, rien n'y fit. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre quand le bruit de la douche se fit entendre. Soudain, l'homme en noir tourna la cage, ouvrit la porte et lui attrapa une patte. Le reste de l'animal suivit, freinant de toutes ses forces avec ses pattes arrière, mais il n'était pas de tailler à lutter. Les grognements du chat retentissaient dans la petite pièce malgré le bruit de l'eau. Snape prit le chat à bras le corps et le posa dans la baignoire avant de l'arroser copieusement d'une eau tiède, effroyablement… mouillée. Tremblant, l'animal enfonça ses griffes dans la manche du Maître des Potions qui ne relâcha pourtant pas son emprise. Il faut dire que le tissu était très épais et que les griffes pourtant acérées n'arrivèrent pas à rencontrer la peau. Le chat espéra du moins du fond du cœur qu'il laisserait de grands accrocs dans cet habit coûteux.<p>

« Stop. J'ai là un excellent shampooing au citron : veux-tu l'essayer ? »

L'atroce menace suffit à lui faire abandonner la lutte. L'eau s'arrêta bientôt et, épuisé, le félin se laissa glisser contre l'une des parois de la baignoire. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Snape, une grande serviette de bain à la main, immobile, comme sidéré. Puis, le Slytherin s'assis sur le rebord, arbora une expression presque triste et éclata de rire. Le chat écarquilla les yeux. Personne n'avait entendu Snape rire. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il eut pensé que le professeur savait comment s'y prendre. Et pourtant, Snape riait de bon cœur, presque replié sur lui-même, les yeux fermés, d'un rire sonore et communicatif. Le regard du chat prit progressivement un éclat dur et plein de ressentiment. Quand son hilarité se fut un peu calmée, Snape se redressa et se pencha, la serviette à la main. Le chat fila à l'autre bout de la baignoire.

« Allons, Minerva, je ne tiens quand même pas à ce que tu attrapes une pneumonie dans les cachots. Où préférerais-tu que j'aille chercher un sèche-cheveux ? »

Misérable, le chat se laissa attraper et frictionner énergiquement, en laissant échapper quelques miaulements pitoyables.

« Allez, ouste ! »

Lentement d'abord, indécis, puis plus vite et finalement ventre à terre, le chat fila, le poil mouillé, relevé ça et là en petites touffes ébouriffées.

* * *

><p>« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<p>

-Un rat ? De cette taille ? »

Le chat vit sa route barrée par deux grandes jambes et fut contraint de se tapir contre le mur.

« Non ! C'est un chat !

-Beuh, qu'il est moche !

-Il est trempé, on dirait un rat !

-Minou-minou-minou ! »

L'animal vit avec effroi les deux élèves se rapprocher de lui.

« Monsieur Flint ! Monsieur Goyle ! »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent subitement en entendant la voix de leur chef de maison.

« Laissez-le.

-Mais… professeur, c'est un chat.

-Qu'il est laid ! Un chat de gouttière, monsieur ! renchérit Goyle.

-Laissez-le.

-Mais… professeur, vous nous avez dit que seuls les chats noirs pouvaient rester dans les cachots… par rapport au règlement de Salazar… » hasarda Flint, un peu perdu.

Le chat prit le risque de relever la tête et envoya un regard perplexe à Snape qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Le Slytherin avala sa salive, croisa les bras et reprit :

« Celui-là s'en va, laissez-le.

-Mais…

-Jai dit : laissez-le, monsieur Flint. Est-ce bien compris ? Ou bien dois-je venir vous l'expliquer en face ?

-Euh… non, professeur. »

Snape regagna ses quartiers en claquant la porte et le chat se lança aussi vite qu'il en était capable dans l'ascension des escaliers. Echaudé par la rencontre avec les deux élèves, il ne prit pas le risque de continuer sa route, dans cet état, jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, mais s'engouffra dans un vieux placard à balais à la porte mal fermée. Quelques minutes plus tard, une Minerva McGonagall au chignon un peu de travers et aux habits un tantinet froissés en sortit à la grande surprise d'Argus Rusard, venu ranger un seau et une serpillère.

« Professeur ?

-Argus, répondit la Gryffondor avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable.

-Je…

-Il a été décidé de procéder à une inspection des locaux consacrés aux produits d'entretien.

-Ah ?

-Ce placard est d'une saleté repoussante, Argus, vous me décevez. »

Le concierge laissa passer la sous-directrice avec un regard noir et des récriminations prêtes à franchir ses lèvres, mais il se maîtrisa au dernier instant. Il savait que Severus Snape patrouillerait ce soir et il attendrait encore quelques heures pour lui raconter ce fait inouï et se plaindre. Il avait beau être un cracmol, il savait que le meilleur d'avoir gain de cause contre un Gryffondor était encore d'ameuter les Slytherins à sa défense.


	16. Rainy Christmas

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Rainy Christmas**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : cadeau

Les douze coups de minuit avaient sonné. La petite famille et les amis invités avaient échangé quelques ultimes paroles, levé leurs verres pour un toast où le cœur n'était qu'à moitié, puis les dernières conversations échangées à mi-voix, comme pour ne déranger personne, s'étaient éteintes d'elles-mêmes et tout le monde s'était retiré pour dormir quelques heures.

Tout seul dans sa chambre aux volets clos, Ron écoutait les bruits qui filtraient encore jusqu'à lui. Le vent soufflait et faisait craquer le bois et la pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis deux jours. Il avait bien neigé un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, mais la pluie qui n'avait cessé de l'accompagner cet automne passé à patauger dans la gadoue en pleine forêt semblait l'avoir rattrapé et le poursuivait jusque dans sa chambre, malgré la protection des volets et des couvertures bien chaudes. Plus rassurant, le jeune homme distinguait encore les voix assourdies de Fred et Georges qui se disputaient probablement la salle de bain comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, même quand ils avaient tout le temps devant eux. Une porte claqua un peu fort, de l'autre côté de la bâtisse : sans doute Remus Lupin qui était venu seul, chargé des vœux de sa belle-famille et de Tonks, restée avec ses parents. Le loup-garou avait annoncé qu'il reprendrait la route au lever du jour et on lui avait déjà préparé un petit viatique, Molly Weasley pensant certainement qu'il ne pourrait apparaître sans avoir avalé un solide petit-déjeuner qu'il pourrait partager avec un troll si jamais il en croisait un sur son chemin… le bruit de couverts s'entrechoquant apporta à Ron la confirmation que sa mère devait être encore dans la cuisine à vérifier la vaisselle. Elle serait sans doute la dernière à monter se coucher.

Ce n'était que la troisième fois en six ans que Ron était chez lui pour les fêtes de fin d'année et il n'en éprouvait aucune joie, mais se sentait au contraire au bord des larmes. Les personnes présentes avaient d'ailleurs compris son malaise et n'avaient fait aucune allusion en essayant de traiter l'affaire comme une réunion familiale normale. Pourtant les non-dits étaient assourdissants et les absents étonnamment présents à leurs esprits. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, sa mère ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, n'avait nommé ni Harry, ni Hermione. Ses frères s'étaient absentés le temps d'un petit « programme radiophonique » de circonstance mais avaient passé la soirée à essayer de le faire rire de leurs pitreries avec une belle application. Lupin, quant à lui, n'avait pas pu dissimuler la désapprobation qui avait envahi son visage, en arrivant. Il s'était pourtant comporté comme le véritable et fidèle ami qu'il était.

Cette année le repas était le même que les années précédentes, mais il n'avait aucune saveur. Molly se plaignait que les champignons étaient gorgés d'eau, que la dinde était trop coriace, les marrons trop durs et farineux. En réalité, les mets étaient aussi bien cuits et aussi délicieux que l'année dernière, mais les convives n'arrivaient pas à les apprécier. Il n'y avait pas eu de cadeaux non plus. Le jeune Ron Wealsey aurait hurlé son mécontentement, mais le jeune homme s'était contenté de pleurer intérieurement son éternel chandail rouge de grosses mailles inégales avec son R géant. Il détestait pourtant ce cadeau bon marché depuis son enfance, mais cette année son absence signifiait que cette enfance n'existait plus. « Vous êtes trop grands, les garçons ! » avait ri Molly et tous avaient fait semblant de rire avec elle. Dans un tiroir de sa commode toujours mal rangée, Ron savait qu'il possédait encore l'un de ces pulls. Trop grand, distendu, décoloré et rapiécé peut-être.

Ron rejeta les couvertures et se leva brusquement, avant de se mettre à sautiller en faisant grincer le vieux parquet. Merlin, qu'il faisait froid ! Et cette pluie ! Est-ce qu'il n'y avait aucun sortilège pour arrêter cette satanée pluie ? Il tira la couverture du dessus, défaisant en partie son lit qui se mit à ressembler à un tas de linge en vrac, s'enroula dedans, prit sa baguette et jeta un Lumos avant de s'agenouiller devant la commode. Les tiroirs faisaient un bruit d'enfer et Ron ne pensa pas tout de suite à assourdir le bruit. Les dieux devaient être avec lui car rien ne parut bouger dans la maison assoupie. Là, au fond, roulé en boule, il trouva l'un de ces pulls. Bon sang, de quand datait-il ? Quand il l'approcha de lui, le vêtement lui parut destiné à un nain. Une déchirure à la manche gauche n'avait pas été raccommodée et Ron se souvint soudain qu'elle avait été causée par une chute sur le chemin de la hutte d'Hagrid, alors qu'Harry et lui se hâtaient pour lui faire part de leurs recherches infructueuses sur Nicolas Flamel. Ron avait craint la colère de sa mère, mais elle n'avait même pas recousu le chandail, jugeant qu'il serait de toutes façons déjà trop petit le prochain hiver venu.

Ron sentit sa gorge se nouer. Comme il regrettait sa désertion ! S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Harry et Hermione, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu agir autrement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il haïssait la forêt, le froid, la pluie, ce médaillon, les champignons sous toutes leurs formes. Plus encore, il en voulait à Harry de le retenir loin de sa famille. Pire, il aurait volontiers étranglé Hermione avec l'une de ces languettes de tissu bariolé dont elle se servait pour marquer la page de ses précieux bouquins. Il aimait Hermione. Seulement, il se sentait exclu dès qu'elle plongeait dans un livre et sa lecture de la biographie de Dumbledore virait à l'obsession. Qu'avait mijoté le vieux fou avant de mourir ? Un vif d'or, un livre de contes et un briquet. C'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à leur transmettre ? Parfois Ron se prenait à souhaiter qu'il eut été celui destiné à délivrer le coup fatal au vieillard. Mieux qu'un Avada Kedavra, Ron, s'il avait su, aurait préféré le pousser par-dessus le parapet !

Un vif d'or, pour Harry qui était au moins aussi obsédé par le Quidditch qu'il l'était lui-même, pourquoi pas. Un livre de contes pour enfants à Hermione ? Dumbledore avait-il désiré humilier à ce point à sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard ? Et un briquet pour lui, Ronald Weasley ? Ah, mais il s'était trompé de Weasley : c'était son père, Arthur, qui était fou d'objets moldus. Ron prit le briquet, posé sur une petite table bancale entre des manuels usés et des encriers souillés. Il ne marchait même pas.

Clic. Le plafonnier s'alluma et la clarté le fit cligner des yeux. Clic. La lumière s'éteignit. De rage, Ron actionna l'objet plusieurs fois, de plus en plus vite. Il finit par le jeter par terre et s'assit sur son lit en pleurant. Il était chez ses parents mais il était perdu : jamais il ne retrouverait Harry et Hermione, surtout pas avec tous les sortilèges protecteurs que la Gryffondor déposait autour de leur camp. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent, pas très courageux et ne serait d'aucune utilité. Il les avait abandonnés et était perdu.

Ron renifla et alla chercher le briquet pour le remettre sur la table. Il l'actionna une dernière fois d'une main lasse, le petit capot émettant un bruit métallique sec, mais ne laissant s'échapper aucune flamme. Brusquement, le froid se fit plus intense et le vent, contre toute logique lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Eberlué, Ron ouvrit grand les yeux et failli crier : les pieds mouillés dans la neige, la couverture flottant autour de lui, la tête frappée par une petite pluie mauvaise, les murs de sa chambre avaient place aux arbres décharnés d'une forêt illuminée par la pleine lune. Frissonnant, il sentit les larmes couler de nouveau sur son visage, mais des larmes de joie. Un briquet trouveur ! C'était génial !

Un promeneur eut pu croire qu'il dansait, mais le jeune homme sautait en réalité sur place pour tenter de réchauffer ses pieds. Réfrénant son enthousiasme, Ron se força à se calmer et regarda le briquet en grelottant et en claquant des dents. Quand il referma le capot, il retrouva la chaleur et l'abri des murs de la maison familiale mais il ne perdit pas de temps et fourra pêle-mêle des affaires dans un sac à dos avant de laisser un mot lapidaire et contenant quelques fautes d'orthographe à l'intention de sa mère.

Clic. Deux pulls l'un sur l'autre, un bonnet à pompon sur la tête, une grosse écharpe de laine enroulée autour du cou, les pieds au chaud dans d'épaisses chaussettes, Ron avança d'un bon pas entre les arbres et se laissa guider par le Patronus qui brillait au loin.


	17. Marée noire

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Marée noire**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : stylo

« Ah… flûte ! »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans des marmonnements agacés et bientôt Lily laissa sa baguette trainer sur le parchemin, pompant un gros pâté d'encre noire qui menaçait de passer au travers de la feuille. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était sur ce devoir et elle en avait par-dessus la tête. L'exercice n'était pas difficile, Severus aurait pu dire avec sa mine des mauvais jours que c'était destiné à des idiots congénitaux comme Potter ou Black, mais elle perdait à chaque fois un temps fou à écrire les réponses avec cette plume baveuse. Mal taillée, la plume avait commencé par crachoter de minuscules gouttelettes dans tous les sens. Puis, quand le premier tiers de la feuille avait été parsemé de petits pois noirs disgracieux, Lily en avait eu assez et avait tenté de rectifier le tir. Elle avait coupé la plume avec un biseau trop prononcé et du coup l'encre s'écoulait trop. Là, c'était quand même le pompon : une vraie marée noire.

Là, ça y était. Lily relut la dernière phrase, respira un grand coup et trempa la plume dans l'encre, très vite, pour ne pas en prendre de trop, puis écrivit le plus légèrement possible, la langue coincée entre les dents, n'osant pas relever la main. Heureusement, elle était presque au bout de sa copie de Sortilèges et elle allait bientôt pouvoir abandonner cet objet maudit. Elle souffla sur le parchemin, rangea la plume dans son plumier et referma avec soin l'encrier.

Les exercices de Métamorphose n'étaient pas à rendre au professeur, aussi elle pouvait pour une fois se contenter de les faire au stylo, mais sur parchemin. Quand elle avait utilisé son beau cahier quadrillé tout neuf, la première fois, le professeur McGonagall était venu la trouver et lui avait fait remarqué que seul le parchemin était autorisé pour l'apprentissage ses sorciers. Près d'elle, Severus avait eu un petit sourire sarcastique. Elle l'aimait bien, mais elle avait parfois la main qui la démangeait sérieusement…

Les lèvres pincées dans un sourire plutôt machiavélique que peu de gens avaient vu sur son visage, Lily ouvrit une petite trousse de plastique rose et étendit son contenu sur le bureau. Hum… voyons voir… il y avait de tout : des crayons de papier HB, 2H, 2B, héritage de sa scolarité moldue, un joli stylo plume argenté qu'elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'utiliser depuis sa rencontre forcée avec la plume d'oie et l'encre de Chine, une gomme, un effaceur, des stylos bille bleu, rouge, vert et noir et merveille des merveilles, deux stylos en plastique pailletés, l'un rose, l'autre doré. Malgré leur extérieur inusuel, il s'agissait de vulgaires stylos bille bleus, et pas de la meilleure qualité, qui plus est (l'un bavait et l'autre écrivait trop clair), mais ils étaient très jolis. Si jolis qu'elle les avait piqués à Petunia à Noël. Après tout, Petunia avait des dizaines de stylos. Même des stylos qui écrivaient argent ou doré quand on les secouait comme un forcené, mais qui passaient au travers du papier le plus fort. Sa sœur avait râlé (mais elle râlait tout le temps, aussi) et insinué avec son petit air pète-sec qu'elle n'avait qu'à ensorceler sa plume, plutôt que de s'abaisser à utiliser un objet moldu. D'abord, elle aimait bien les objets moldus. Evidemment qu'elle aurait pu ensorceler sa plume, mais elle aurait tout de même dû l'utiliser et la tremper dans l'encrier. Et elle aurait encore dû se battre avec l'objet récalcitrant, mais elle n'allait pas avouer à Petunia qu'elle, la sorcière, n'arrivait pas à écrire correctement avec une plume d'oie.

Serrant d'une main adroite le petit stylo rose, Lily commença à noircir la feuille de parchemin d'une écriture régulière, un peu ronde, avec de petits cercles sur les i, en mettant un malin plaisir à appuyer juste assez pour marquer le revers de la feuille sans passer au travers. Et sans le moindre pâté.


	18. Mon beau sapin

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Mon beau sapin**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 4 : sapin

« Attention ! Attention, le mur ! » réitéra Filius Flitwick qui se précipita en avant.

Un couinement effrayé témoigna de la panique de l'Elfe qui venait de réaliser le danger et qui entreprit de lancer une salve d'invectives à son compagnon perché en haut de l'arbre et chargé de diriger la manœuvre. Le professeur de Sortilèges pouvait se targuer d'être l'un des rares sorciers à comprendre le langage gobelin, eut égard à ses origines, mais il n'entendait rien à celui des Elfes qui paraissait être une étrange mixture de petits bruits aigus, de claquements de langue, de cris impliquant parfois quelques crachats (comme c'était le cas à présent, mais Flitwick avait l'intime conviction que ce que déversait l'Elfe debout près de lui à l'intention de celui assis au sommet du sapin n'était pas destiné à être compris du commun des mortels) et de changements plus ou moins subtils d'attitudes. Une tête baissée, les yeux couverts par les oreilles suggérait la contrition. En revanche, quand ces mêmes oreilles s'agitaient comme par grand vent et bruissaient, cela était l'indication claire d'une humeur massacrante. Une inclinaison courte et précise du buste, un peu sèche, n'avait rien à voir avec de la soumission. Au contraire, destinée à d'autres Elfes debout, à la tête bien droite et aux yeux attentifs, elle trahissait un ordre auquel la seule réponse possible était l'obéissance immédiate. Toutes ces indications n'avaient généralement rien à voir avec les codes humains, sorciers ou non, et Flitwick soupçonnait que si les Elfes montraient une certaine prédilection en public à se fracasser la tête contre les murs en cas d'erreur (chose qu'ils ne faisaient _jamais_ lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux) c'était pour faire comprendre à des humains obtus toute l'étendue de leurs regrets.

« Bien, un peu plus à droite. Oui, c'est ça… pouvez-vous le faire pivoter ? Non, pas la tête en bas ! Là, bon, faites le tourner. Stop ! tst, tst… »

Flitwick secoua la tête et se décida enfin à léviter vers le sommet de l'arbre. Il détestait devoir faire cela devant les Elfes qui arboraient toujours un air trop innocent pour ne pas être feint. Comme celui-ci, tiens, celui qui avait failli envoyer le sapin contre le mur de la grande salle en décrochant au passage la bannière des Slytherins. Encore heureux que Snape n'ait pas été là à trainer ce matin… il n'aurait eu fini d'en entendre parler. Merlin, que cet homme était fatiguant ! Le petit professeur de Sortilèges prit un air qu'il estimait être naturel mais qui n'était que pincé, certain que les Elfes se moquaient de lui, et inspecta le haut du sapin. Bon, il n'avait pas été trop endommagé et il n'y aurait qu'à balayer les aiguilles tombées un peu partout (de préférence avant que Rusard, autre enquiquineur patenté, ne se décide à pénétrer dans les lieux). Comme chaque année, Hagrid avait fait un bon choix et apporté un arbre majestueux, aux longues branches bien vertes, fraiches encore de la neige qui avait fondu lors du transport et de l'arrivée au château. Le faîte était un peu asymétrique et Flitwick essaya d'imaginer quel angle serait le plus flatteur.

« Encore un petit peu à droite. Pas trop ! Cinq degrés tout au plus ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Les deux elfes en charge de la direction des opérations échangèrent des regards perplexes, l'un en bas, la tête à moitié dévissée, l'autre tout en haut, une main agrippée au sommet du tronc, les pieds sans cesse en mouvement pour éviter d'être blessé par les aiguilles. L'Elfe du bas haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et brailla des instructions à un aide qui fit soudain apparaître un brasero rougeoyant. Ce fut au tour de Flitwick de marquer de l'incompréhension, avant de faire disparaître l'engin avec humeur.

« Mais non ! »

Le mot crétin se perdit dans des toussotis mais l'Elfe près de lui avait dû l'entendre s'il devait en juger par les petits bras maigrichons croisés avec force, une attitude qu'aucun Elfe n'arborait devant un sorcier.

« 5 degrés… bon, ça ira comme ça… reprit Flitwick en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez me chercher les décorations. »

Une petite armée d'une dizaine d'Elfes revint avec une grosse malle d'osier. L'intérieur scintillait des décorations entassées : boules pailletées multicolores, guirlandes brillantes emmêlées, sujets miniatures jetés pêle-mêle et deux boîtes de bois verni déposées soigneusement au fond. Les Elfes s'attelèrent bientôt à la tâche fastidieuse de trier l'ensemble, tandis que les deux Elfes en charge apportaient au professeur les deux boîtes. Ils se consultèrent du regard et ouvrirent d'un même mouvement la première. Le couvercle se souleva avec délicatesse et laissa voir une grande étoile blanche dont chaque branche portait de petits anges miniatures, reposant sur un tissu satiné. Flitwick murmura une incantation et les petits anges battirent soudain des ailes, provoquant les petits cris excités des Elfes qui se réunirent tout autour en battant des mains, les yeux émerveillés. Leurs chefs les tancèrent toutefois rapidement et s'élancèrent vers le sommet de l'arbre, chacun tenant un côté de l'étoile. Flitwick se surprit à sourire : on eut dit que les petits anges prêtaient leur concours aux Elfes et que leurs ailes suffisaient à les faire s'envoler. L'étoile fut bientôt calée et commença le déploiement des guirlandes, deux de chaque couleur depuis qu'un Slytherin imbécile (et, non, ce n'était pas Snape) avait fait remarqué qu'il y avait trois guirlandes rouges, mais seulement deux vertes. Chaque Elfe fixa ensuite plusieurs petits sujets, les déplaçant parfois à plusieurs reprises pour obéir aux injonctions du professeur qui gardait une vision d'ensemble de la chose, à quelques mètres. Merlins miniatures aux longues robes bleu nuit, pères noëls dodus, angelots aux mains jointes, petits elfes souriants au corps vêtu de mouchoirs bariolés, tout y était, ou presque. Il restait une boîte que les deux chefs apportèrent à Flitwick, avant de s'en éloigner avec respect le plus vite possible, les mains derrière leur dos. La touche finale appartenait au sorcier et ce fut le professeur de Sortilèges qui fixa les petites chaussettes rouges bordées de fourrure blanche, les yeux brillants, retouchant sans cesse l'ensemble.

Piaffant de satisfaction, le petit professeur s'éleva, tourna autour de l'arbre, puis redescendit au sol, sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa veste, se tourna vers les Elfes qui se rangèrent derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur l'arbre. Flitwick prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, leva les deux bras devant lui, la baguette en direction du sapin comme un chef d'orchestre prêt à donner le départ de la première mesure. Puis, son bras droit décrivit plusieurs figures compliquées et de petits éclairs dorés jaillirent de l'instrument, comme un mini feu d'artifices. Le bruit des applaudissements des Elfes rappela Flitwick à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et admira l'ensemble, complété par les petits balais miniatures tournoyant autour des branches, à la poursuite d'un minuscule vif d'or.


	19. Bonnes résolutions

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Bonnes résolutions**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 2 heures.

Thème 1 : résolution

« (…) Plus je m'intéresse aux coutumes moldues, plus je suis frappé de la pertinence de certaines d'entre elles. » Charity Burbage avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire, jugea Snape.

« En cette période de congés, lorsque nous nous renfermons sur nous-mêmes, quand la nature est transformée par la neige et la glace avant de renaître au printemps… » La botanique n'a jamais été son fort, remarqua Pomona Chourave, ni la poésie, songea Sybille Trelawney en clignant des yeux derrières ses lunettes.

« Il m'a semblé que l'habitude de former des résolutions pour la nouvelle année qui s'annonce pourrait être une expérience riche d'enseignements. » Avec tout ce courrier auquel je dois répondre, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais trouver le temps de prendre des résolutions, soupira Gilderoy Lockhart en passant un peigne dans ses cheveux.

« Cinq résolutions sur ce parchemin… » Un, deux… compta Hagrid sur ses doigts.

« Cinq résolutions connues uniquement de vous, mais enregistrées et scellées. » Ah, évidemment il y avait un piège. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant tout de même, pesta Minerva McGonagall, une main coincée dans _L'Année du Quidditch_ pour ne pas perdre sa page.

« L'écriture constituera comme un contrat entre votre conscience et vous. » Certainement pas, commenta pour lui-même Severus Snape en avalant d'un trait une potion anti-migraine.

« Scellez ce parchemin avec votre baguette et ne le rouvrez que l'année prochaine. » Et si vous êtes un cracmol attendez-vous à ce que tout un chacun y ait accès, non merci, grogna Rusard en allant chercher un morceau de poisson pour Miss Teigne qui piaillait de toute la force de ses petits poumons et menaçait de faire ses griffes sur ses jambes.

« Avec tous mes vœux de réussite, très cordialement, Albus. » Fallait-il vraiment qu'il en rajoute une couche ? Est-ce qu'on n'a pas assez de copies à corriger ? fulmina Filius Flitwick en tirant un peu sur sa moustache et en froissant la feuille.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore s'avança vers la table, sourit à l'assistance et tapota le rebord de sa flûte en cristal avec un couteau.<p>

« Chers amis, c'est avec une joie sans cesse renouvelée que j'ai le plaisir de vous retrouver pour ce réveillon qui nous fera passer _ensemble_ de 1992 à 1993… »

Gilderoy Lockhart sourit, exhibant une dentition irréprochable et tourna légèrement la tête pour présenter son meilleur profil, ses cheveux blonds impeccablement laqués. Une mèche noire tomba devant ses yeux et Snape sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« … année pleine de promesses… »

Après un troll, un fou buvant le sang des licornes, l'héritier de Slytherin, allons-y pour les Détraqueurs, râla _in petto_ Minerva McGonagall en regardant d'un œil sombre le Slytherin placé en face d'elle et dont l'expression était aux antipodes de celles qu'on associait avec les fêtes de fin d'année.

Albus Dumbledore s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre la parole :

« Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse à ma missive de ce matin.

-Parce qu'il fallait répondre ?

-Je croyais que c'était « entre notre conscience et nous » ?

La Gryffondor et le Slytherin avaient parlé en même temps et échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Il va de soi que je n'aurais jamais lu…

-Bien entendu, coupa Filius Flitwick, la moustache frémissante, avant d'ajouter en se levant : si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques minutes… »

Son départ jeta un froid que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal se sentit obligé de dissiper :

« Ce n'est pas une résolution, bien entendu, mais j'émettrais volontiers un souhait pour cette nouvelle année : celui de voir se créer un club… »

Celui des lèches-c… ? compléta intérieurement et en levant les yeux au ciel Pomona Chourave qui se demanda tout d'un coup si Snape n'était pas train de pratiquer la Légilimencie à son égard, car il souriait à moitié lui aussi.

« Un club de duel, acheva Lockhart, à la stupéfaction générale.

-Je crois que nous débattrons de cette proposition à la prochaine réunion des professeurs », finit par déclarer Dumbledore avant d'avaler une petite gorgée de champagne pour cacher sa gêne, alors que les chefs des Gryffondors et Slytherins avaient le plus grand mal à garder leur sérieux.

Ce fut à ce moment là que réapparut le petit professeur de Sortilèges, toujours mécontent. Il lévita jusque vers le directeur et lui tendit un gros rouleau de papier toilette rose entouré d'un ruban argenté.

« Voici ma réponse, Albus. Joyeuse année. »


	20. Love Potion n9

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. La chanson est celle des Clovers.**

**Love Potion n°9**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 2 heures.

Thème 6 : chanson

6 janvier 1973. Tout juste revenu de vacances, Sirius Black était en pleine forme.

D'une part, il avait laissé derrière lui ses parents, la sinistre maison de la place Grimmaurd et cet Elfe horripilant qu'il avait encore surpris en train de gratouiller les angles des posters qu'il avait affichés dans sa chambre. Rien à faire, jamais Kreattur ne pourrait ôter la patafix moldue altérée par un sort de colle permanente à la rigueur, il pourrait peut-être y coller ses sales pattes. D'autre part, il avait laissé Regulus sur le quai. Oh, joie ! Oh, bonheur ! Oh, pure liberté ! Quatre mois sans Monsieur Parfait ! Regulus irait rejoindre ses petits copains Slytherins et lui, Sirius, aurait enfin la paix.

En parlant de Slytherins… L'une des causes de la bonne humeur de Sirius Black était qu'il avait dans la tête le moyen de rendre un certain Snivellus complètement dingue.

Sirius s'arrêta de mâcher deux minutes et regarda autour de lui. Ah, en face, près du mur, se trouvait la table de ce rebut de l'humanité. Il balaya la tablée du regard : hum, belle brochette… Rosier (idiot), Rastaban Lestrange (malade mental), Bellatrix (complètement tarée, mais une vraie bombe, dommage qu'ils soient cousins). Argh ! Regulus ! Sirius replongea le nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille, puis leva les yeux avec ce qu'il estimait être de la discrétion en direction du voisin de table de son cher petit frère. Le garçon très brun et au visage si pâle qu'il paraissait maladif fronça soudain les sourcils, pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux avec un air mauvais. Sirius ne résista pas à l'envie de le provoquer un peu et lui décocha son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux filles pendant les intercours. En face, les yeux noirs de Severus Snape s'arrondirent, prirent une expression médusée, et son visage se teinta d'un beau rouge tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur ses couverts.

« Sirius ?

-Hein ? surpris, le Gryffondor se décala un peu et interrogea son voisin du regard.

-Hum… tu as une bonne raison de faire de l'œil à Snape ? »

Sirius en perdit momentanément la parole, puis soupira en remarquant le rire qui menaçait de submerger Remus. Bientôt gagné lui aussi par l'hilarité, il secoua sa tête aux cheveux bouclés et sifflota d'un air malicieux une chanson découverte pendant les vacances.

« Oh, pitié, ça suffit avec cette rengaine !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda James, interrompant sa conversation avec Peter.

-Franchement, c'est la première et la dernière fois que j'emmène ce débile voir un film au cinéma, râla Remus : il n'arrête pas de chanter les mêmes chansons !

-Je n'y peux rien, j'ai l'oreille musicale, moi, protesta Sirius, pour la forme : dis, James, tu sais où on peut acheter un disque ?

-Un disque ?

-Un disque moldu, tu sais un truc en plastique pour écouter de la musique…

-Non ! cria presque Remus en se penchant sur la table : James, pitié ! De toutes façons, ajouta-t-il pour Sirius : tu ne pourrais pas l'écouter, il faut une machine spéciale et de l'électricité. »

Son ami soupira, le regarda du coin de l'œil et recommença à siffloter d'un petit air innocent.

« C'était quoi, ce film ? demanda James, un peu perdu devant la comédie à laquelle se livraient ses deux compagnons.

-American Grafitti. »

James haussa les épaules.

« Pas d'histoire, mais des bagnoles, mon vieux ! Des bagnoles ! s'exclama Sirius la bouche pleine, récoltant un regard dégoûté d'une fille assise en face de lui. Et puis une super musique, hein, Remus ? »

L'intéressé choisit de ne pas répondre, ne désirant pas encourager le Gryffondor, mais la conversation tourna court car la cloche venait de sonner l'heure de la reprise des cours. Tout le monde se leva, certains tenant encore leur tartine à la main, d'autres avalant leur boisson avant de courir rejoindre les autres dans les couloirs. Sirius s'élança d'un pas alerte vers les escaliers, suivit à peu de distance par James, Remus et Peter.

* * *

><p>La porte n'était pas encore ouverte et plusieurs Slytherins attendaient, le dos appuyé au mur, leur conversation bientôt réduite à un murmure lorsqu'ils entendirent les Gryffondors arriver. Sirius était, au grand soulagement de Remus, redevenu silencieux en chemin, mais le loup-garou eut comme un mauvais pressentiment lorsque son ami s'avança un peu plus que nécessaire en direction des Slytherins. Snape était à proximité, fixant le sol des yeux, mais il les releva soudain, comme averti par un sixième sens, lorsque Sirius se planta à peu de distance, les mains dans les poches en fredonnant la scie qu'il réservait à ses amis depuis son retour. Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.<p>

« Dis, Snivellus, toi qui t'y connais en potions…

-Snape. On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, coupa le Slytherin sur ses gardes.

-Je voulais juste un renseignement…

-Alors vas-y, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. »

Remus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, amusé malgré lui, et Sirius s'approcha :

« Voilà, c'est un peu délicat…

-Cela m'étonne que tu connaisses le sens du mot « délicatesse », mais tout est possible en ce bas monde.

-Je cherche une potion, continua Sirius sans se laisser désarçonner.

-Une potion de bonnes manières ? Désolé, ça n'existe pas, contra Snape avec un regard agacé en direction de Remus qui avait pouffé.

-Non, un philtre…

-Un philtre, répéta Snape avec un sourire méchant : le grand Sirius Black est-il descendu si bas ?

-On l'appelle « Love Potion n°9 », je me suis dis que tu connaissais peut-être ? »

Snape laissa passer, refusant de procurer à Black le moyen de continuer dans les sous-entendus et haussa les épaules, espérant clore là la conversation. Le Gryffondor était cependant arrivé au point exact qu'il recherchait et s'avança encore un peu en fredonnant :

« _I took my troubles down to Madame Rue, You know that gypsy with the gold capped tooth_… »

Snape se redressa, les sourcils froncés et Sirius continua avec un air malicieux et en se déhanchant un peu :

« _She's got a pad down on Thirty fourth and Vine, Selling little bottles of_… »

Le Gryffondor savoura l'instant et ajouta en murmurant :

« _Love Potion number nine_.

-Imbécile », grinça Snape.

La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit et livra passage au visage rubicond d'Horace Slughorn. Snape s'engouffra dans la pièce à la suite des Slytherins, mais Sirius Black le suivit, décocha un grand coup de coude à Rosier qui passait par là et s'assit à côté du Slytherin.

« _I told her that I was a flop with chics, I've been this way since 1956_

-Dans ce cas, c'est incurable, grommela le Slytherin, furieux.

-_She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign, She said what you need is Love Potion number 9_.

Severus Snape posa son chaudron avec fracas sur la table, réussissant à surprendre son voisin qui mit quelques secondes à reprendre le fil de sa chanson.

« _She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink, She said I'm gonna mix it up right here in the sink_. »

Snape renifla avec dédain, mais Sirius continua :

« _It smelled like turpentine and looked like india ink, I held my nose, I closed my eyes_… »

Sirius laissa trainer sa voix et acheva une octave plus bas, sous le regard curieux du Slytherin :

« _I took a drink. I didn't know if it was day or night, I started kissing everything in sight, But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty fouth and Vine, He broke my little bottle of Love Potion number nine_. »

Snape continua de touiller sa potion contre les refroidissements, la tête penchée vers son chaudron, ses cheveux fins rebiquant dans la vapeur. Il ne commenta pas, n'eut aucun mouvement pouvant laisser penser qu'il était agacé par le comportement de Black. Scrutant la surface de la préparation pour vérifier sa couleur, toutefois, le garçon arbora un petit sourire en coin, puis pinça les lèvres, avant de sourire franchement, à la tête à moitié cachée dans le chaudron.

Déçu, Sirius Black se détourna et se concentra sur la propre potion, ajoutant les ingrédients au hasard. Finalement, son petit stratagème avait fait long feu et il n'avait même pas réussi à faire sortir Snape de ses gonds. Il répondit au regard interrogateur de Remus, assis quelques rangs devant lui, par une petite moue désabusée et se mit à compter les minutes le séparant de la fin du cours.

A l'autre bout de la table, Severus Snape contrôlait l'avancée de sa potion avec soin, tout en pianotant sur le bois et en se retenant à grand peine de siffloter.

« _But I had so much fun I'm going back again, I wonder what happens with Love Potion number 10_. »


	21. De fil en aiguille

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**De fil en aiguille**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 2 heures.

Thème 8 : chaussette

Monsieur et Madame Granger étaient des parents ouverts d'esprit (ils avaient une fille sorcière, après tout, ce qui n'était pas facile à admettre pour tout le monde) mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'élever Hermione de façon assez stricte. Ils n'auraient pas refusé une sortie, une petite gâterie, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Quand leur fille avait demandé un chat pour son anniversaire, ils avaient acquiescé, même s'ils avaient un peu tiqué quand Hermione avait précisé qu'il fallait aller chercher l'animal au Chemin de traverse. Après tout c'était son cadeau, elle pouvait bien choisir et quitte à aller à Londres, autant aller dans le quartier sorcier. Bien sûr, Pattenrond n'avait pas été à proprement parler un animal ordinaire, mais ils s'y étaient faits, même si monsieur Granger avait tout de même dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas souligner le fait que leur fille s'était gardée de préciser qu'il lui fallait un chat « magique ». C'était peut-être un peu de leur faute : ils feraient plus attention la prochaine fois et poseraient _toutes_ les questions, même si elles paraissaient absurdes.

Avec la rentrée, venait le temps des courses, du renouvellement de la garde-robe. Madame Granger ne pouvait plus aller le midi faire les magasins entre deux rendez-vous, un abcès et une couronne, mais elle devait désormais y consacrer son samedi. Hermione avait grandi et ne voulait plus se laisser habiller comme une petite fille. Elle n'était pourtant pas difficile, peut-être même un peu timide de ce côté-là, mais elle avait fait comprendre clairement qu'elle ne mettrait rien dans son coffre qu'elle n'ait choisi elle-même. Les sous-vêtements convenaient encore, mais, au moment de les ranger dans le bas de la malle, pour caller une partie des livres, madame Granger eut la surprise d'entendre Hermione demander, oh ! gentiment, si elle pouvait avoir de nouvelles chaussettes. Etonnée, elle examina les socquettes de coton, les chaussettes de laine épaisse pour l'hiver et n'y trouva rien à redire : elles n'étaient pas abîmées et elle les avait déjà inspectées avec soin avant d'en repriser deux paires.

« Elles ne te plaisent plus ?

-Si, démentit Hermione : j'en voudrais d'autres, pas forcément des chaussettes en laine, des socquettes conviendraient aussi.

-Mais enfin, observa madame Granger en fronçant les sourcils : tu as déjà dix paires de socquettes, des collants, ton linge est bien fait toutes les semaines, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, maman.

-Bon, on va t'en acheter de couleur différente, si tu veux…

-Blanc, ça va. »

Madame Granger avait alors interrompu son rangement et s'était redressée pour faire face à sa fille, les sourcils froncés, deux paires de chaussettes à la main :

« Hermione, explique-moi s'il te plaît : ces chaussettes te vont toujours, elles ne sont pas abîmées et elles sont toutes blanches. Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais t'en racheter, si c'est pour prendre les mêmes ? »

Hermione s'était raclé la gorge, soudain consciente qu'elle avait toujours été une piètre menteuse :

« J'aimerais en avoir d'autres… au cas où…

-Mais enfin, Hermione, si tu en manquais, tu pourrais toujours m'envoyer un courrier…

-Oui… mais…

-Ecoute, ça suffit. Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire de toutes ces paires de chaussettes ! »

La tête baissée, embarrassée, Hermione s'était tortillée d'une jambe sur l'autre et avait finit par révéler à sa mère les plans d'une organisation subversive qu'elle entendait déployer dès son arrivée à Poudlard.

« Tu comprends, ce traitement est contraire à la Charte des droits de l'Homme, même à celle des droits des animaux ! J'ai vérifié. C'est de la discrimination, du racisme. Oui, c'est ça, du racisme.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin ?

-Ce sont des êtres magiques, au même titre que les sorciers ! Ils n'ont pas à être exploités de cette manière, sans repos, sans salaire ! »

Madame Granger avait reculé de trois pas devant la colère de sa fille, si posée d'habitude.

« Hum, et comment s'appelle ce projet, déjà ?

-La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, la S.A.L.E., si tu préfères.

-Euh, non, non, j'ai bien compris. »

Après avoir été informer en catimini son mari de la nouvelle manie de leur fille, un récit qui suscita plusieurs gloussements de la part de monsieur Granger qui trouva cette rébellion adolescente plutôt comique, la mère d'Hermione expliqua avec calme et douceur qu'elle n'allait pas acheter plusieurs dizaines de paires de socquettes pour libérer les Elfes de Grande-Bretagne.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies une vision très juste de cette affaire. Oh, c'est triste, choquant, même, si ce que tu dis est vrai, mais peut-être faut-il prendre conseil ? Le professeur Dumbledore… »

Hermione fit le compte de son argent de poche, mais elle n'avait sur elle qu'une petite somme en monnaie sorcière. Restait une autre solution, de longue haleine : le tricot. La jeune sorcière avait bien compris que ses parents trouvaient son combat futile et elle n'avait pas envie de se heurter encore une fois à leur incompréhension. Elle apprendrait seule, voilà tout !

La laine n'était pas un problème, ni les aiguilles à tricoter. Sa mère lui avait en effet montré une fois tout un petit stock de pelotes de laine qu'elle avait gardées du temps où elle faisait des petits habits pour sa fille encore bébé. Sa première démarche avait été pour la bibliothèque municipale, mais il n'y avait pas de manuel de tricot. On avait bien des manuels de langues étrangères, des livres du programme scolaire, des manuels de jardinage, même de plomberie, mais rien sur le tricot. Une recherche dans le catalogue tout juste informatisé livra quand même une référence, un périodique. Alors, faisant la grimace, arrivant juste à l'ouverture des portes, Hermione Granger se faufilait chaque jour dans les allées de la bibliothèque et allait s'emparer d'une liasse de numéros de _Modes et Travaux_, qu'elle lisait ensuite en catimini jusqu'à midi, dessinant de petits croquis sur un bloc-notes pour se rappeler des points.

Un dessus, un dessous, un dessus, un dessous. Un fil de laine enroulé sur un doigt, la Gryffondor s'entrainait et recommençait à chaque erreur. Le point mousse était facile et, lorsqu'elle l'eut maîtrisé, elle se crut sauvée. Hélas non. Elle apprit bientôt que la confection des chaussettes était complexe et nécessitait l'emploi d'au moins quatre aiguilles. Les premiers essais furent déplorables, les « chaussettes » informes, pleines de trous et d'échelles. Les couleurs étaient résolument blanc cassé et rose layette. Elle s'améliora tout de même, mais elle dû reconnaître que, comme voler sur un balai, le tricot demandait une bonne dose d'aptitude naturelle et qu'elle ne la possédait pas. Qu'à cela ne tienne : après tout, on ne demandait pas aux Elfes de les porter, ces fameuses chaussettes ! Et hop, un point dessus, un point dessous, un point dessus, un point dessous, le cliquetis des aiguilles retentit tout l'été au premier étage de la maison des Granger.


	22. Le quart d'heure de célébrité

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Le quart d'heure de célébrité**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 2 heures.

Thème 9 : Euphorie

Il y a des instants, parfois des jours parfaits. C'est rare, mais ce sont des moments bénis où tout paraît fonctionner comme il faut, même mieux que prévu. Quoi que vous entrepreniez, tout réussi. Vous êtes le héros, le meilleur, celui qu'on admire, celui dont on parlera le lendemain, peut-être même la semaine prochaine.

Il ne se souvenait plus tellement de son réveil, miné par la peur, la hantise d'être ridicule et moins bon que les autres, ni même d'être descendu les jambes flageolantes dans la grande salle. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, voilà tout. En revanche, il avait la mémoire très nette de tous les évènements qui s'étaient succédés après qu'il eut bu son verre de jus de citrouille. Le pas alerte, l'air dégagé, il avait été prendre son poste. Le temps était magnifique : le ciel bleu, radieux, il régnait une fraicheur dans l'air qui rappelait le printemps et constituait les derniers feux d'un automne doux avant l'hiver rigoureux.

Ce jour-là tout s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve. Il avait arrêté la souaffle à chacune de ses tentatives pour entrer dans ses buts. Ses actions avaient eu du panache, même un Cormac McLaggen n'aurait pas exécuté avec un tel brio ce retournement avec écartement de la balle du pied gauche, tête en bas. Et les spectateurs avaient apprécié le geste. Il entendait encore les acclamations monter des gradins et revoyait ses camarades agiter des banderoles aux couleurs de la maison de Gryffondor. Le stade était devenu rouge et or quand, emportés par l'enthousiasme, les Poufsouffles avaient modifié leurs propres bannières et troqué le noir et l'or pour les couleurs de Gryffondor. Le match avait été un triomphe. Gryffondor avait gagné, bien sûr, mais c'était lui, Ron Weasley qu'on avait applaudi. C'était son nom que des dizaines de voix avaient scandé, hurlant à tout rompre. Même lorsqu'Harry était descendu pour le féliciter au milieu du terrain, c'était pour lui serrer la main à lui que l'on avait joué des coudes.

Si on le lui avait demandé, il eut répondu en toute bonne foi qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de plus belle fête à Gryffondor. La bière au beurre avait coulé à flots, il avait été sur un nuage sans toucher terre (au sens propre comme au sens figuré : ses camarades l'avaient porté) et rien ne lui avait paru impossible. Lavande dansait, riait et finissait pas lui faire oublier le Quidditch. Elle ne parlait qu'à lui, restait sourde aux autres, ne voyait que lui. Et Ron Weasley, sûr de lui, certain que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, pris dans le tourbillon de l'euphorie ambiante, avait embrassé Lavande sans se lasser de ses lèvres où se mêlaient le goût de la bière au beurre et celui du cosmétique.


	23. La boîte de Pandore

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**La boîte de Pandore**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : boîte

Harry serra de toutes ses forces la fiole dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration mais, quand il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé. La lumière était chiche. On était peut-être au printemps, mais le temps était maussade et le crépuscule commençait à descendre le fait que les torchères illuminant de coutume les murs dépouillés de la salle circulaire n'aient pas été allumées n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour y remédier, préférant la pénombre à la clarté qui aurait souligné de façon insoutenable les moindres détails. Curieux comme soudain, par défaut, on pouvait prendre la mesure du vide : combien de fois était-il monté dans la tour ? Ses camarades, Seamus, Neville, Ron même, n'avaient jamais été dans le bureau du directeur, ou bien n'y avaient été convoqués qu'une ou deux fois pendant toute leur scolarité. Lui, en revanche, il était allé régulièrement. Il y avait trouvé du réconfort, y avait plaidé sa cause et celle de ses camarades pris en flagrant délit de violation d' « au moins 150 articles du règlement », comme aurait pu le dire Hermione. Harry sourit : il pouvait presque l'entendre avec sa voix un peu aigüe, son articulation toujours pressée, comme si elle avait tellement à dire que toute sa vie ne lui suffirait pas.

Les murs étaient nus et leur surface inégale était soulignée par les rayons de lumière filtrés par les petits losanges des vitraux. Quand il était venu ici pour la dernière fois, la pièce était encombrée d'objets, de meubles et les parois littéralement tapissées de peintures représentant les directeurs de Poudlard. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais tellement intéressé à l'histoire. Hermione aurait pu peut-être faire une conférence impromptue sur chacun des personnages représentés, mais il aurait été incapable de donner le moindre nom, de se rappeler qui était où et en compagnie de qui. Ah, si, Phineas. Il y avait bien Phineas Black. Harry fronça soudain les sourcils et tourna la tête à droite et à gauche à la recherche du vieux Slytherin retord mais les murs étaient vides de tout portrait. Etrange…

Le jeune homme frissonna un peu et calma sa respiration qui s'emballait. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et même toute notion de la réalité. il avait été si concentré sur sa tâche, sur la nécessité absolue de voir ce que Snape avait mis tant d'efforts à lui transmettre qu'il avait foncé droit devant, tête baissée, oubliant toute prudence et ne remarquant rien. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'étonner de pénétrer aussi facilement dans le bureau du directeur. Même du temps de Dumbledore, on n'y entrait pas sans invitation (ni mot de passe, d'ailleurs) et il savait bien à quel point le Maître des Potions avait pu pousser la paranoïa et les précautions. Après tout, il avait fallu forcer le passage dans sa réserve, en deuxième année : jamais Ron, Hermione et lui n'auraient pu déjouer les protections posées par le chef des Slytherins. Il était pourtant entré dans le bureau le plus simplement du monde, en poussant la porte après en avoir deviné le mot de passe. Fini les noms de confiseries, à la place venait le patronyme de l'homme que Snape avait abattu, comme une pénitence. Rien n'avait freiné Harry, pas de monstre, pas d'horrible sortilège issu de la magie noire. Rien. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait imaginé, au juste : aucun plan n'avait marché, ils avaient perdu un temps fou dans des futilités, des fausses pistes. Ils avaient couru pendant des mois dans un gigantesque jeu de pistes inepte où la moindre erreur vous menait à la mort.

Harry passa une main sur son visage et essaya de chasser symboliquement la fatigue qui lui embrumait l'esprit. Sa main était malpropre, les ongles noirs. Il s'était coupé, il ne savait plus quand. Son t-shirt portait des trainées noirâtres : du sang. Une odeur un peu suspecte montait de ses vêtements. Il était épuisé, sale, il puait. Et il allait mourir. Pas de combat glorieux, frais et alerte, en garde, les cheveux au vent et une cape immaculée flottant dans son dos. Non, il avait passé six ans à rêver à un tournoi digne des chevaliers de la table ronde et il allait finalement devoir enjamber des cadavres, se trainer dans la forêt, dans la boue, la peur au ventre.

Il chercha un endroit pour s'assoir, mais les lieux ne contenaient qu'un simple bureau de bois sombre et un vieux fauteuil imposant, massif, qui avait été autrefois celui de Dumbledore avant de revenir au défunt Maître des Potions. Oh, qu'il eut exulté de pouvoir chasser Snape, l'infâme, le traître ! Il y avait quelques heures encore, ou était-ce la veille ?, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'approprier ce siège, mais ce n'était plus possible. Toutes ces semaines, tandis qu'il épiait le Mangemort qui faisait les cents pas dans ce bureau, celui de l'homme qu'il avait assassiné, le Gryffondor avait vu en pensée les lourdes bottes noires fouler les tapis précieux, les longues mains pâles effleurer les livres et les objets fragiles qu'avait collectionné son prédécesseur. L'idée du Slytherin installé confortablement ici l'avait révulsé, comme une profanation. Maintenant, c'est lui qui avait l'impression d'être l'impie, le profanateur. Rien n'était comme dans son imagination : il ne restait rien du décor qu'affectionnait Dumbledore. La pièce était devenue l'austère quartier général d'un homme complètement isolé qui avait lutté heure après heure pour maintenir sa façade tout en empêchant le chaos de submerger Poudlard. Ce que Snape avait dû vivre ici, pendant des semaines, dépassait l'entendement.

Harry soupira et recroquevilla ses épaules, cherchant une hypothétique chaleur dans la veste en jean qu'il portait sur le dos. Il glissa sa main libre dans la petite poche sur sa poitrine et s'assura que la petite balle était bien là. Théoriquement, il devrait s'en sortir. Cependant, sans qu'il arrive à se l'expliquer, sa peur viscérale de mourir ne se doublait pas du désir forcené de continuer à vivre. Il n'avait connu que le mensonge. Sa mort serait un mensonge !

Il murmura une incantation et la pensine recula dans le placard en bois. Les portes de la boîte de Pandore se refermèrent avec un bruit sourd puis un petit cliquetis et Harry regarda enfin la fiole. La forme de son bouchon s'était imprimée dans sa main, tellement il l'avait serrée. C'était un objet anodin, un réceptacle de verre dans lequel était abritée une substance visqueuse un peu argentée. Le jeune homme secoua doucement l'objet et observa le liquide couler sur les parois. La première fois qu'il avait regardé dans une pensine il avait été émerveillé : c'était si bien ! comme un film de cinéma dans lequel on pourrait apparaître ! Dumbledore avait évoqué la nécessité de se décharger de souvenirs, de les examiner sous un nouvel angle, plus objectif mais la brutalité de certaines révélations se serait mieux accommodée d'un récit verbal. C'était une chose que d'assister au procès de Karkaroff, de voir le vieux Slughorn se délecter d'être au centre de l'attention c'en était une autre que de découvrir que tout ce que vous croyiez, dur comme fer, était faux et que la belle histoire que vous vous étiez bâtie à l'aide des indices révélés par les uns et les autres n'était qu'un conte de fées.

Un instant, Harry hésita. Il ôta finalement la main de sa poche et alla déposer la petite fiole sur le bureau sombre. Il lui répugnait de laisser quelque chose d'aussi intime à la portée de mains indiscrètes, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre le risque de perdre les souvenirs de Severus Snape au détour d'un chemin dans la forêt interdite. Il essuya sa main moite sur son pantalon et renifla un grand coup. Il était si fatigué et si hébété qu'il ne savait même plus comment réagir. Un an auparavant encore, il eut pleuré. Pour l'instant, il essayait encore de prendre la mesure ce que qu'il venait d'apprendre mais, quelque part, la colère montait. Contre Dumbledore, ses demi-vérités et ses manigances. Contre Snape, trop fier pour montrer la moindre faiblesse, trop cassé pour se rebeller. Et contre Voldemort qui avait causé tant de morts inutiles.


	24. Les lumières de la ville

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Les lumières de la ville**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure (et quelques).

Thème 4 : lumière

Le sifflement strident de la bouilloire qui résonnait dans la cuisine finit par couvrir le ronron monotone de la télévision dont les émissions, jeux, variétés ou publicités obéissaient toutes à la même fausse bonne humeur, aux mêmes rires factices et aux mêmes jingles musicaux sautillants.

Comme beaucoup de moldus, la vieille dame qui occupait depuis des temps presque immémoriaux (pour le voisinage qui avait la bougeotte, tout du moins) le petit pavillon du 45 Wisteria Walk utilisait le poste comme une sorte de radio améliorée servant une bouillie sonore à laquelle personne ne portait vraiment attention, mais dont on pouvait parfois regarder les images si, d'aventure, quelque chose retenait l'attention. Le mardi après-midi, c'était les documentaires dans des contrées lointaines. Madame Figg adorait ces émissions destinées à faire rêver la ménagère ou le téléspectateur égaré et où l'on présentait des peuplades presque éteintes, des animaux fantastiques et des paysages à couper le souffle. On expliquait bien vite la dure vie des pêcheurs, les dangers des tsunamis, on effleurait délicatement la question de la famine récurrente, mais les images étaient si belles (surtout depuis qu'elle avait changé son poste l'année dernière) que l'on n'en retirait qu'une sensation d'émerveillement et le sentiment délicieux d'avoir été bien loin sans quitter un instant le doux confort de son fauteuil rembourré et du chauffage central. Les reportages diffusés après les informations du soir apportaient un autre éclairage, économique, sociologique, épidémiologique, catastrophique, en somme, mais madame Figg ne regardait jamais ces émissions trop inquiétantes et un peu tardives pour elle qui commençait à piquer du nez dès 22 heures.

Pour les habitants de Little Winghing, mademoiselle Arabella Figg (que l'on appelait charitablement « madame », eut égard à son âge et pour ne pas la froisser) faisait partie du paysage et ne suscitait aucune curiosité. Qui se fut intéressé en effet à cette petite dame un peu voûtée, vêtue d'un mélange d'habits d'intérieur laids mais confortables que l'on cachait d'ordinaire soigneusement à ses voisins quand on avait encore moins de 70 ans, aux cheveux blancs tirant parfois dangereusement sur le bleu lorsqu'elle revenait de chez le coiffeur, toujours ordonnés en bouclettes de deux centimètres et demi de diamètre très exactement, grâce à l'intercession des bigoudis ? Non, madame Figg et ses chats n'attiraient aucun commentaire, tout juste un « bonjour, madame » le matin et un « bonsoir » en revenant du travail si par hasard elle était encore dans son jardin avant les informations télévisées.

Pourtant, madame Figg n'avait pas toujours été là et, si vous interrogiez les habitants les plus anciens du lotissement, ceux qui étaient arrivés aux temps héroïques où les promoteurs faisaient sortir de terre pavillon après pavillon dans les glorieuses années 1970, vous étiez sûr de les plonger dans la même perplexité. Prenez madame Lornwood, par exemple. Et bien, après avoir pincé les lèvres, avalé plusieurs fois sa salive, froncé les sourcils et scruté le sol cimenté de l'allée du garage, elle aurait finit par répondre que :

« Attendez… non, ce devait être vers 1978, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que nous sommes arrivés en 1976 et elle n'était pas là, ça j'en suis sûre… »

Avant que son mari ventripotent et le visage rougeau ne lui coupe la parole en claironnant pour les alentours :

« Mais non, Dorris, c'était en 1980, non ! 1981 ! Voilà, je m'en souviens bien parce que…

-Mais, Stuart, puisque je te dis que… »

Là-dessus, notre enquêteur potentiel aurait prudemment rebroussé chemin et se serait dirigé cinq maisons plus loin, où il aurait peut-être rencontré la vieille madame Clark, veuve, deux fils morts pendant la guerre des Malouines, une tragédie.

« Mademoiselle Figg ? Oh, elle est arrivée après tout le monde, en fait, quand les Warrington ont déménagé pour Birmingham, ce devait être en novembre 1981. Je dois avoir noté la date quelque part, si vous avez le temps… »

Mais non, évidemment, nous sommes pressés.

« Non, pas de famille, enfin je ne crois pas, mais elle n'est pas d'ici, ça j'en suis sûre, aurait déclaré madame Clark, avec son nez ridé un peu froncé. Pas d'enfants, en tous les cas, aurait-elle soupiré : allons, c'est peut-être pour le mieux, allez, qui sait ce que réserve le destin… Moi, par exemple… »

Une vieille fille déjà à la retraire et qui avait emménagé à Little Winghing en 1981, une vieille dame comme on en compte des milliers un peu partout. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des vieilles dames qui voient des Détraqueurs, qui se font obéir de leurs chats (et c'est peut-être plus difficile que de voir un Détraqueur), et qui ne sont recensées sur aucun registre d'état civil ? Ah, mais je vous en prie, cherchez : Figg, Arabella, Dorine, née aux alentours de 1922 au Royaume Uni. Vous pouvez même essayer l'Irlande du Nord et l'Australie si ça vous chante (mais monsieur Lornwood vous aurait déjà déclaré que la « petite vieille » n'avait le moindre accent, et il s'y connaissait, il avait croisé un australien, une fois), vous ne trouverez rien. Etrange non ?

Arabella Figg se souvenait très bien, elle, du jour où elle était arrivée à Little Winghing. Elle avait été terrifiée, mais avait choisi de n'en rien montrer, déterminée à se montrer brave et digne de la mission de confiance que lui avait enfin octroyé Albus Dumbledore. Quelle responsabilité pour une Cramol ! Consciente de son infériorité depuis que son infirmité avait été constatée à l'âge de 8 ans, élevée à l'écart de tout et de tous, destinée à végéter dans la maison familiale jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mademoiselle Figg avait un jour pris une décision stupéfiante : elle avait postulé pour rejoindre l'ordre du Phoenix. Qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée, ça, c'était encore un mystère, mais pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait décidé. Qu'avait-elle imaginé ou espéré, ça elle ne s'en souvenait plus car, à votre avis, de quelle utilité pouvait bien être une Cracmol dans un mouvement de résistance sorcier ? C'est peut-être la pitié qui avait conduit Dumbledore à l'accepter. Qu'avait fait mademoiselle Figg pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort ? Bah, rien. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de baguette magique, alors… Sa chance était venue après, quand on avait confié le bébé aux Dursley.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Albus ! avait explosé Minerva McGonagall, son chapeau de travers et des mèches de cheveux s'échappant de son chignon, rendues raides par l'électricité statique.

-Il serait peut-être mieux avec des sorciers ? Enfin, moi c'est ce que je pense… avait murmuré Hagrid, les yeux fixés au sol, toujours embarrassé de prendre la parole en public.

-Autant que je m'en souvienne, Lily n'était pas spécialement liée avec sa sœur… avait réfléchi Remus Lupin.

-Des moldus, et du meilleur genre, en plus », avait craché Severus Snape depuis le recoin sombre où il était à moitié caché, s'attirant immédiatement des regards venimeux de toute l'assistance.

Immobile, sage comme une image, écoutant respectueusement, ne prenant jamais la parole, Arabella Figg avait assisté à ce qui était sans doute sa quinzième réunion clandestine. Elle savait que dès qu'elle serait close elle repartirait, doucement, tranquillement, comme une petite souris, grâce à un Portoloin que lui avait confié Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait sursauté violemment en entendant son prénom :

« Arabella ? Arabella, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de vous », avait dit Dumbledore avec un sourire encourageant.

Mademoiselle Figg s'était un peu redressée, avait serré de toutes ses forces ses mains jointes et avait lutté pour continuer à respirer, la peur au ventre.

« Protection ou pas, je ne veux pas laisser Harry sans surveillance, aussi nous allons charger Arabella de veiller… »

A cet instant Minerva McGonagall s'était levée et retournée d'un bloc et avait examiné la pauvre mademoiselle Figg avec incrédulité. Y avait-il un écriteau au-dessus de sa tête portant en grandes lettres noires « CRACMOL » ? Elle vivait avec cette réalité depuis cinquante ans, mais le regard des autres la blessait toujours.

« Al-Albus ? avait bredouillé Lupin

-Aucun de nous ne peut accomplir cette mission, avait déclaré Dumbledore : comment un loup-garou pourrait-il vivre dans le voisinage de moldus ? Un géant ? même un demi, Hagrid, c'est impossible. Et toi, Minerva ? Peux-tu abandonner ta baguette pour plus d'une heure, ôter ce chapeau ? sans compter que même des moldus finiraient par remarquer un chat avec des lunettes. Dumbledore avait secoué la tête et poursuivi : je ne pose même pas la question à Severus… »

L'intéressé avait eu l'air d'être à deux doigts de vomir : son teint blafard avait pris une nuance verdâtre et il agrippait à deux mains un pan de son manteau.

« Arabella est une Cracmol et notre meilleur atout en la circonstance : qui d'autre qu'elle pourrait vivre comme un moldu, sans jamais employer la magie, tout en connaissant tout de notre monde et de ses dangers ? après quelques secondes, Dumbledore avait repris : Arabella ?

-Oui, Albus », avait acquiescé mademoiselle Figg en inclinant la tête dans une attitude qui évoquait le respect ou l'audition de sa condamnation à mort, elle-même ne savait pas trop.

Le 3 novembre 1981, mademoiselle Arabella Figg avait officiellement emménagé au 45 Wisteria Walk. L'ordre avait fait appel à un moldu marié à une sorcière pour organiser un semblant de déménagement, rendant l'installation de la nouvelle propriétaire plausible. Les voisins avaient donc pu observer tout leur saoul l'arrivée du gros camion, le ballet des déménageurs et compter le nombre de cartons en spéculant sur leur contenu, tout en émettant quelques opinions sur les meubles. La nouvelle avait fait son apparition quelques heures après, accompagnée d'un homme (plus jeune, mais pas assez pour être son fils, avait-on observé, mais madame Clark s'était chargée de rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'une « demoiselle, non que cela signifie encore grand-chose, de nos jours ») qui était entré avec elle dans le petit pavillon et n'en était ressorti que quelques heures après. Il avait sans doute aidé la dame à installer ses meubles, mais avait dû négliger de vérifier le tableau électrique avaient noté les riverains après avoir été surpris par l'arrêt et le retour subits de la lumière des plafonniers du pavillon pendant une partie de la soirée.

Mademoiselle Figg ne connaissait rien aux moldus. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir jamais croisé, d'ailleurs. La photographie d'une voiture n'était rien comparé au fait d'y entrer et de rouler là-dedans pendant des heures. Crispée sur son siège, les mains accrochées à la sangle (« ceinture de sécurité ») qui lui barrait le buste, les dents serrées, mademoiselle Figg avait braqué ses yeux à droite, à gauche, puis encore à droite et à gauche, notant la taille des immeubles, les tours de bureaux, au loin, le nombre des voitures, les passants habillés si tristement, les magasins aux vitrines criardes et aux enseignes lumineuses. La taille de la ville lui parut gigantesque à elle qui était habituée à la maison isolée de ses parents au milieu de la campagne et au petit quartier du Chemin de Traverse où elle accompagnait sa famille. Il y avait de la lumière partout, même en plein jour : les magasins, les panneaux indicateurs… et les réverbères ! Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu l'explication du phénomène de l'électricité quand elle était plus jeune, mais elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté et n'y avait jamais été confrontée directement. Quand la voiture s'était engagée dans Wisteria Walk, le crépuscule descendait sur la ville et les lampes des réverbères venaient de s'allumer, d'abord orangées, puis plus claires. Il y en avait un sur le trottoir, juste en face de sa maison. Mademoiselle Figg était descendue et avait observé quelques instants, abasourdie, le grand mat auquel était suspendue la lumière.

Quinze ans après, madame Figg (l'âge autorisait certainement cette petite entorse à l'état civil, n'est-ce pas ?) ne regrettait rien. Elle avait vécu une petite vie tranquille au milieu de moldus que beaucoup de sorciers ne considéraient que comme une race inférieure parce qu'ils étaient incapables de magie mais, contrairement à sa première vie, celle de Cracmol, elle avait pu vivre « normalement » sans devoir faire appel à quiconque pour allumer le feu pour la cuisinière, pour l'aider à apparaître quelque part. Comme des centaines de milliers de gens il lui suffisait d'acheter un ticket de bus ou un billet de train. Et surtout elle pouvait allumer la lumière, quand elle voulait, où elle voulait. L'extérieur n'était jamais complètement obscur, toujours éclairé à intervalles réguliers par les grands lampadaires. Madame Figg s'était enfin sentie en sécurité.

La bouilloire émit un long sifflement de colère et madame Figg se leva, délogeant Pompon de ses genoux. Le soir commençait à tomber et la petite cuisine proprette était envahie d'ombres qui se dissipèrent sitôt la lumière allumée.


	25. En garde !

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**En garde !**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : pointe

Draco se rengorgea et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser ses lèvres former le petit sourire satisfait qu'il mourrait d'envie de servir à cette larve de Potter. Le cœur battant, il monta les marches avec une certaine pondération, le dos bien droit, la tête haute, et salua d'une légère inclinaison de la tête son chef de maison. Du respect, bien sûr, mais pas d'attitude servile. Jamais.

Les yeux de toute l'assistance s'étaient tournés vers lui, Potter complètement oublié, dès que le nom de son adversaire avait été avancé par le professeur Snape. Il agrippa sa baguette avec un peu plus de fermeté que nécessaire, mais là, debout sur l'estrade, à découvert et presque vulnérable, il sentait tout d'un coup son estomac se nouer. Exultation à l'idée d'être désigné, anticipation du combat à venir et… au fond de lui, la crainte de faillir et de décevoir son maître, les membres de sa maison, ses amis et son père. Drago respira profondément et se concentra sur sa démarche : ne pas accélérer, garder la juste mesure. Au bout se tenait cet idiot de Lockhart, un sourire niais aux lèvres, encourageant Potter.

« … allez, avancez, venez Monsieur Malefoy… »

Quoi ? Il le prenait pour une poule mouillée ? Drago renifla et crispa les poings. Qu'il s'occupe de Potter s'il le voulait, mais qu'il garde pour lui ses commentaires sur les Malefoy ! Rhaaa ! Qu'il détestait ce type ! Toujours apprêté, peigné, laqué, pomponné comme une fille… et ce sourire ! D'abord, il se teignait les cheveux, ce n'était même pas un vrai blond. Le Slytherin se força à relâcher un peu sa mâchoire et détailla la tenue ridicule de Lockhart. Où se croyait-il ? Dans une salle d'escrime ? Il avait raté son époque, dans ce cas… Presque toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient folles de lui, même les gamines : Blaise lui avait raconté une conversation répugnante d'un groupe de premières années, des Slytherins (sans doute des attardées sang-mêlé, il y avait des brebis galeuses partout). « Et tu crois qu'il a les mains douces ? », « Il s'est approché pour me rendre ma copie : il sentait boooon ». Beuaaaah !

Drago baissa un peu les yeux, de peur que l'on finisse par s'apercevoir du mépris qu'il réservait au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal et rejoua dans sa tête le magnifique vol plané-salto arrière de Lockhart, qui avait cru qu'il était de taille à se mesurer au professeur Snape. « Les cons, ça ose tout, c'est même à ça qu'on les reconnait », avait commenté Blaise. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande où il avait déniché ça…

Drago n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de son adversaire. A sa droite, en bas, il distinguait la mine ahurie de Weasley. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit de fermer sa bouche ? À côté de lui se tenait Granger. Elle ne regardait pas, non, elle buvait littéralement des yeux Lockhart qui prenait la pose, légèrement déhanché, mise en plis toujours impeccable, dents blanches ensorcelantes. Hé, il comprenait mieux maintenant la fascination de Granger-le-castor !

« … pas de sortilèges déloyaux… fair-play… démonstration… »

Drago Malefoy n'écoutait pas le professeur mais fixait Potter. Il avait l'air butté, mais surtout empoté. Est-ce qu'il ne se peignait jamais ? Drago eut une moue dédaigneuse. Non, il devait le faire exprès pour dégager son front avec sa cicatrice ridicule et faire l'intéressant. Un éclair, moui, si on voulait. Un genre de Z, comme le type de l'histoire moldue avec son masque et son grand chapeau. Zorro. Zéro. Nul.

« Messieurs ! En garde ! »

Drago échangea un dernier regard avec Potter, chargé de tout le dédain qu'il était capable d'exprimer et pivota sur lui-même avant de faire avec assurance trois grands pas dans la direction opposée. Il se retourna, la baguette déjà brandie et soupira en baissant le bras. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait lobotomisé en lui octroyant sa cicatrice, ou quoi ? Lockhart et Snape avaient montré, lentement en plus, la procédure du duel ! Le Slytherin se demanda si on allait recommencer, mais non, Potter avait enfin bougé et prenait position. C'est malin, il lui avait gâché son effet… Drago Malefoy leva de nouveau le bras droit, sa baguette dans le prolongement de la main et ajouta, pour le panache, le bras gauche relevé gracieusement en arrière comme s'il tenait son adversaire à la pointe de son épée. Potter avait son bras dressé, la paume en l'air. Il ne manquait plus que l'index dressé et le ridicule aurait été complet.

« Un, deux…

-Serpensortia ! »

Drago regarda, fasciné, le grand serpent se matérialiser entre son adversaire et lui. C'était une illusion, mais elle pouvait mordre. En face, Potter avait l'air sonné et en oubliait de contre-attaquer. Franchement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû être complètement saoul ce soir là, pour être vaincu par un bébé, quand la version adolescente était aussi abrutie…

« Laissez-moi m'en débarrasser pour vous, Potter… »

Drago sourit en entendant la voix grave de son chef de maison qui le dépassa bientôt et distingua les coins relevés de sa bouche à l'expression d'habitude rébarbative. Bien, si personne ne faisait d'ânerie dans les deux jours à venir, il était sûr de récolter 20 points pour sa maison au prochain cours de Potions.


	26. Coâ !

Chocolat

Croâ !

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Coâ !**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 3 : chocolat

Le bâtiment trapu et aux murs sales, jadis blanchis à la chaux était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de la communauté sorcière britannique. On y accédait par un chemin chaotique, déformé par les congères, envahi par les herbes folles et gardé par une barrière disloquée, qui serpentait dans un sous-bois avant de déboucher sur une cour vaguement délimitée par des plates-bandes rachitiques, jaunâtres toute l'année sauf en hiver où la neige avait le bon goût de les faire disparaître. Pas d'enseigne, juste une lanterne d'âge indéterminé, hors d'usage depuis belle lurette, indiquant l'entrée des services administratifs auxquels on accédait par quelques marches cimentées.

Le complexe était de plein pied, avec un seul niveau, tout en longueur. Qui voulait entrer dans les ateliers devait passer par les bureaux, ce qui permettait de filtrer les indésirables, de renvoyer ceux qui n'étaient pas accrédités et de contrôler les heures d'arrivée et de départ des employés. Certes, tout cela ne payait pas de mine, mais le privilégié qui franchissait le seuil découvrait un monde sous pression, agité d'une activité perpétuelle, presque frénétique à l'approche des fêtes, où les murs étaient couverts de rayonnages abritant des classeurs, des registres de différentes couleurs, où la grande cheminée luisait d'une lueur verte en permanence, et où il valait mieux faire attention à sa tête pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec un message volant plié en forme de petit avion. Toutes les deux heures, un employé arrivait du dehors, porteur d'un gros sac de toile de jute renfermant le courrier récupéré aux pattes des hiboux qui effectuaient des rotations quotidiennes. Il y avait d'ailleurs un tel mouvement aviaire aux alentours de la colline voisine que des ornithologues moldus distingués avaient coutume de se réunir régulièrement pour observer ces rassemblements mystérieux de hiboux. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant d'oiseaux affluaient à cet endroit, en dépit des saisons et des migrations, mais on ne se lassait pas de photographier et de prendre des notes. Parfois, un représentant d'un cabinet quelconque venait déranger l'entreprise installée à proximité pour vérifier qu'elle ne rejetait rien de toxique, qu'elle recyclait ses déchets mais les rapports qui atterrissaient sur le bureau du ministre de l'environnement étaient invariablement corrects, soulignant l'excellente tenue des comptes et des registres de fournisseurs de la chocolaterie. Le lait et les œufs étaient produits en Grande-Bretagne, le sucre, la gomme arabique et la gélatine étaient importés de l'union européenne, le cacao était depuis peu certifié « commerce équitable », les emballages sous-traités à une entreprise londonienne. Non, tout était en règle. Un coup de tampon, des signatures de chefs de bureaux, un classement aux archives et tout était réglé, l'administration moldue se déclarait satisfaite de cet ajout aux statistiques et personne ne se demandait jamais comment on livrait la marchandise quand la route était à l'évidence à peine carrossable.

A l'origine de Frogy, il y avait, comme souvent, une modeste entreprise familiale de confiserie. Rien n'aurait jamais distingué cette firme d'une autre, si l'un des fils du propriétaire n'avait épousé une moldue, dans les années soixante. Celle-ci avait commencé par prêter serment de ne jamais ébruiter le secret de la société sorcière, avait fait installer l'électricité, fatiguée de devoir appeler son mari pour des choses aussi bêtes qu'allumer la lumière, la cuisinière ou se faire chauffer un bain, puis avait, dans un laps de temps raisonnable, produit un marmot, puis un deuxième, dans la foulée. La succession assurée, il avait fallu éduquer les enfants, ce qui occupa madame à plein temps. C'est là que commencèrent les ennuis, mais aussi la fortune de la famille.

En effet, en bonne moldue, la jeune maman aspirait parfois au repos et regrettait le bon temps de la télévision et de ses programmes si pratiques pour calmer les enfants. Monsieur refusa. Madame insista. Monsieur se fâcha. Madame pleura. Monsieur eut honte. Madame demanda une potion de Sommeil sans rêves et monsieur céda. Madame put donc enfin respirer et eut bientôt envie de partager quelques plaisirs simples avec ses enfants : chapi-chapo, la girafe en plastique, la chèvre de monsieur Seguin, les sept petits biquets, et les oursons en chocolat. Quand elle revint un soir, les bras allongés par deux énormes sacs bourrés à craquer d'objets moldus achetés chez Harrods, presque trop lasse pour embrasser son mari qui l'attendait sur le quai de la gare pour la faire apparaître chez eux, rien ne laissait présager que de ce jour naîtrait leur fortune. Maggie cassa son hochet et fit une comédie pour prendre celui de William qui lui tira les cheveux avant de glisser, de se cogner et de hurler à la mort, le genou sanguinolent. Essuyant d'une main le visage de son fils, empêchant de l'autre Maggie de se mettre les doigts dans le nez, troquant les paroles d'apaisement pour des menaces, madame finit par jeter l'éponge et ouvrit un sac en papier, sortit deux oursons en chocolat et les fourra dans les bouches de ses chères têtes blondes. L'effet fut immédiat. Chacun suçailla sa friandise, se barbouilla de chocolat au lait, s'enduit les mains de guimauve collante qui finit par se déposer sur le tapis, les vêtements, et même les murs. Madame se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et mâcha à son tour un ourson, les yeux fermés, presque au bord des larmes. Monsieur, quant à lui, après avoir savouré un instant la tranquillité retrouvée, sentit son intérêt professionnel piqué par ce bonbon moldu. Il prit un ourson et l'analysa. Oui, une bonne friandise, sucrée, rassurante sous sa forme de petit ours adorable qui évoquait les peluches des enfants, facile à faire à la chaîne avec un moule. Peu de main d'œuvre, des ingrédients assez bon marché : un bon produit. Evidemment, il pourrait en faire : après tout, personne n'irait lui demander des comptes, mais il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Intéressé tout de même, il se renseigna et apprit qu'il ne pourrait pas garder le modèle de l'ourson qui était sous brevet. A court d'idée, il abandonna. Pourtant, un après-midi, après avoir tancé William qui attrapait des grenouilles et faisait exprès de les relâcher dans le lit de sa sœur pour lui faire peur, il eut le déclic. Tous les enfants aiment les grenouilles. Sauf les filles, lui suggéra la vision de la sienne en train de pleurnicher dans un coin… peut-être, mais ça faisait quand même, grosso modo, la moitié des enfants. Une grenouille en chocolat… qui saute.

On contacta sur l'heure un camarade de classe, qui avait été doué en potions, car l'idée de devoir faire activer un sortilège par un jeune enfant n'était pas réaliste. Pouvait-on élaborer une potion que l'on mélangerait au chocolat qui nappait la guimauve et qui permettrait à la grenouille de sauter ? Les essais furent longs et fastidieux. Un vieil Elfe affranchi, en quête d'un emploi non qualifié, accepta de jouer les cobayes, immunisé naturellement contre beaucoup de toxines, tant qu'elles n'étaient pas trop concentrées. Dix mois après, les associés se présentèrent chez Honeydukes avec une boîte prototype de douze grenouilles sauteuses au chocolat. Il y eut des ratés, des erreurs de dosage : une série ne sauta jamais, mais aboya, à la suite du mélange malencontreux de poils de chien avec la solution qui reposait dans un chaudron autocuiseur. Un avocat demanda des dommages-intérêts pour le préjudice moral soi-disant subi par les enfants, dont certains auraient fait pipi au lit pendant une semaine après cet épisode traumatisant. Il y eut l'affaire du jeune Gratius Warren qui mangea une grenouille qui avait reçu un nappage où la potion « sauteuse » avait été dosée trois fois supérieure à ce qui était requis. Non seulement la grenouille sauta pendant deux heures avant que l'enfant ne l'attrape, mais en plus, les résidus de potion passés dans le système digestif du garçon entrainèrent des sursauts spasmodiques de son estomac et finirent par gagner ses membres le faisant sauter sur place pendant une partie de la nuit, même bordé dans son lit. Le procès qui s'en suivi n'eut pourtant aucune incidence sur les ventes du produit : au contraire, les chiffres explosèrent, les enfants espérant tomber à leur tour sur une grenouille « défectueuse ». Vingt ans après leurs débuts, les associés étaient à la tête d'un empire, tenant un véritable classique dont ils avaient été assez astucieux pour déposer le brevet et le renouveler à expiration.

Les ateliers sont interdits à tous ceux qui ne sont pas employés en contrat à durée indéterminée, et encore, ils sont tenus au secret professionnel. Le visiteur ne pourra apercevoir que les affiches publicitaires dans les bureaux, les cartons des boîtes d'assortiments renouvelées à chaque Noël. Une boîte attirera peut-être son attention. Elle porte une étiquette annonçant « prototype 3/2003 » et elle présente un curieux dessin figurant une dizaine de chocogrenouilles s'activant dans une confiserie, certaines avec des toques, d'autres au comptoir de vente, d'autres encore emballant les bonbons. La boîte ne sera jamais fabriquée : le dessin est charmant mais il ne peut rendre justice à ce que le directeur avait en tête. Un petit dessin animé où des grenouilles auraient remplacé des marmottes et où des poules bleues auraient été substituées à des vaches mauves. Mais les sorciers n'ont pas la télévision et ne connaissent pas la vache Milka.


	27. Le glas

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Le glas**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : cloche

C'était un rêve de gosse, non que Colin soit bien vieux, d'ailleurs. Non, non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'âge réel. Disons, que cela faisait partie des choses que n'importe quel enfant désirait faire un jour, comme piloter un avion, manger un pot de confiture entier à la petite cuiller sans être grondé par sa mère, voir un jour un vrai dinosaure, vivant, pas un truc en plastique peint au muséum d'histoire naturelle, non, un gros, rugissant, bien méchant, sonner les cloches.

Il y avait différents types de cloches. Tout d'abord, la sonnerie électrique de la récréation de l'école moldue dans laquelle il avait été scolarisé en maternelle, bien stridente, celle qui vous vrillait les tympans quand vous vous trouviez à proximité du dispositif, mais qui signifiait la liberté. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle signalait le retour à l'ordre, mais elle retentissait bientôt en fin de journée, glorieuse cette fois-ci, proclamant la fin de l'école, les retrouvailles avec maman, le pain au chocolat du goûter et les parties de billes avec les copains de la maison d'à côté. Ça, un sorcier sang-pur ne pouvait le comprendre, même un sang-mêlé risquait d'être passé à côté. Il y avait la cloche un peu kitch et niaise de la porte d'entrée, celle qui faisait ding-dong ! sur un ton joyeux, comme si toute visite était obligatoirement agréable, qu'il s'agisse des colis de linge de maman commandés par correspondance, du voisin de la rue derrière dont le jardin jouxtait celui de la maison et qui venait se plaindre, encore, des ballons balancés dans son jardin à lui, de mamy Betty que, personnellement, Colin détestait, mais que sa grande sœur adorait. Pas étonnant : mamy Betty n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour la fille, l'aînée. Et puis il y avait la cloche de l'église. La grosse, celle qui trônait en haut du clocher médiéval un peu bancal, accolé à la façade de l'église paroissiale. Cette cloche là sonnait rarement mais, quand elle le faisait, elle ébranlait toute la petite banlieue tranquille. Dans un film, Colin avait vu un jour des moines se pendre à une corde pour ébranler les cloches d'une église, mais, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché, il n'avait jamais trouvé de dispositif semblable dans la modeste église Saint-Wulfric.

Le silence était oppressant. Hormis le bruit de ses pas sur la pierre, on n'entendait rien et c'était effrayant. Jamais, au cours des six ans qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, le château avait été aussi silencieux. Même la nuit, alors que tous les élèves étaient sensés respecter le couvre-feu, même cette année, il y avait toujours eu du bruit : échos de pas de professeurs faisant une ronde, chuchotis d'élèves en dehors de leurs dortoirs, souffle du vent qui tentait de se frayer un chemin par les fenêtres aux huisseries fatiguées. Pourtant, à cette hauteur, le vent aussi semblait être tombé. Colin continua son ascension et finit par arriver devant la grosse porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit grâce au sortilège que lui avait montré Minerva McGonagall.

Il savait qu'il devait se hâter, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir et de s'immobiliser quelques instants. La grande horloge qui rythmait la vie de Poudlard était gigantesque. Droit devant lui, à contre jour, il devinait l'énorme cadran blanc divisé en douze sections et frappé de gros chiffres romains noirs. La grande salle aux murs de pierre nus était plongée dans une semi pénombre et, il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre le phénomène, l'air semblait scintiller autour de lui, au fur et à mesure que les particules de poussière soulevées par ses pieds s'élevaient et étaient illuminées par la lumière orangée du soleil déclinant. Les rouages tournaient avec une régularité implacable, tac-tac-tac, les engrenages s'emboîtant les uns dans les autres, le fer frottant contre le fer, en dégageant une odeur puissante, mélange d'huile, de poussière et de métal.

Il n'y avait pas de corde, hélas, et il ne pouvait pas voir les cloches, placées au-dessus, dans une autre salle ouverte sur l'extérieur par de petites fenêtres. Le Gryffondor secoua un peu la tête et reprit ses esprits : à gauche lui avait dit le professeur de Métamorphose. Il savait qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu demander à un Elfe d'exécuter cette tâche et que si elle la lui avait confiée, c'était un peu par pitié, pour le consoler de lui avoir refusé net de se joindre à ses camarades et d'aller combattre lui aussi. Quelle différence y avait-il au juste entre 16 et 17 ans ? Aucune ! Mais rien n'y avait fait et, ça avait été avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il avait finit par demander si on pouvait faire sonner la grande horloge, « pour prévenir ». Prévenir qui et de quoi, ça, c'était un mystère, mais plusieurs élèves près de lui avaient renchéri et Minerva McGonagall avait donné son accord, comprenant qu'il fallait laisser au garçon cette petite occasion, dérisoire et insignifiante, de se joindre à eux.

Colin ouvrit le petit placard et examina les boutons : des petites étiquettes à la calligraphie soignée annonçaient les fonctions « petit-déjeuner », « dîner », « récréation », « couvre-feu » et celle-ci, en rouge, « glas ». Il ne connaissait pas précisément le sens du mot, mais sa simple sonorité, froide, mate, évoquait le malheur. Mu par les automatismes du moldu, il appuya, puis se reprit et tira la petite poignée à lui. Instantanément, quelque chose altéra le rythme des engrenages, une connexion se fit, quelque part, dans les tréfonds de la machine. Clic. Tac-tac. Clic. Et Colin sentit la façade vibrer autour de lui quand les cloches au-dessus prirent un élan fantastique. Il avait la chair de poule et n'aurait pas été surpris de constater que ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête. Le choc du marteau contre le métal fut comme une délivrance, malgré la violence absolue du son. Gong ! Gong ! Gong ! Gong ! Colin cligna des yeux, réalisa soudain qu'il avait gardé la bouche grande ouverte et la referma brusquement, puis il lâcha le bouton, se retourna et leva les yeux vers le haut. Il ne pouvait rien voir, évidemment, mais le sol bougeait sous lui, il en était sûr ! Gong ! Gong ! Gong ! Le Gryffondor enjamba des barres de métal, se faufila entre des roues et plaqua son visage contre l'un des panneaux du cadran, mais on ne voyait rien. En dessous, il sentit comme un grondement sourd et, mêlé au son des cloches, il perçu le long grincement de gonds fatigués et du bois qui raclait le sol. La grande porte !

Colin sortit précipitamment, sa baguette à la main, et s'immobilisa aussitôt sur le seuil. Poudlard était ouvert ? Qui entrait ? S'il descendait, il risquait… En un instant, il se rappela qu'il y avait une galerie devant l'horloge, à la base du cadran. Il devait bien y avoir une entrée quelque part ! La lumière qui émanait de sa baguette révéla bientôt une petite porte dans le mur de façade et il ne s'embarrassa pas de subtilité, mais fit exploser la chose. L'air frais s'engouffra dans le couloir. Colin avança avec prudence, plaqué contre le chambranle. On distinguait maintenant, à contre temps du rythme frappé par les cloches, un martellement sourd qu'il ne parvenait pas à localiser. Le garçon fit un pas à l'extérieur, puis s'accroupit et progressa en s'abritant derrière le réseau de pierre qui servait de garde-corps. Le crépuscule était presque tombé, tout devenait flou, mais il ne voyait pourtant rien dans la cour ni dans l'allée qui menait aux grilles. Le bruit du métal heurtant la pierre lui fit baisser la tête et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve : des chevaliers ! Des hommes protégés par des armures, avançant au pas cadencé, et brandissant des épées, des lances, des hallebardes… Les chevaliers sortaient du château et leur pas ébranlait les dalles du parvis, des escaliers et de la cour. Un dernier rayon de soleil illumina la scène et tomba sur un harnois. Même à cette distance, Colin distingua les inscriptions, les lettres gravées, les cœurs et les initiales entrelacés. Les armures du château derrière lesquelles chaque élève avait été se cacher un jour prenaient leur défense ! Rendu à moitié sourd par le battement des cloches, Colin Creevey se redressa, sourit, exalté, et assista au départ des chevaliers de Poudlard. Dans le lointain, la nuit révélait les torches des ennemis mais le glas et le pas des armures retentissaient encore, avertissant du danger et réveillant le courage des défenseurs du château. Là haut, sur sa galerie, Colin frappait du pied en cadence.


	28. Miroir, mon beau miroir

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Miroir, mon beau miroir…**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 4 : miroir

Calée contre le lavabo, une main agrippée au rebord, Hermione Granger frottait énergiquement son visage, les yeux clos, jusqu'à ce que l'eau tiède fasse son effet et dessille ses paupières encore alourdies par le sommeil. Bien. Elle passa rapidement sa brosse à dents sous l'eau, y posa du dentifrice et frotta derechef, les dents cette fois, scrutant avec attention dans le miroir le moindre interstice. Puis, satisfaite, elle arrêta l'eau et se détourna pour sauter immédiatement dans la douche, refermant le rideau derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Soupirant, marchant avec une lenteur qui ne lui était pas coutumière, l'homme passa de sa chambre à la salle de bain, frissonnant légèrement quand ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol carrelé un peu froid. Après avoir baillé à se décrocher la mâchoire, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du lavabo et leva machinalement les yeux vers le miroir, les paupières un peu lourdes, les cheveux embroussaillés et rebiquant en tous sens. Ses yeux perdirent alors leur lueur rêveuse et ses sourcils se froncèrent, son visage prenant immédiatement une expression déplaisante et excédée. Snape murmura quelques jurons inintelligibles, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et se concentra sur sa tâche, refusant de lever le regard et examinant la possibilité théorique de trouver un jour le moyen de se raser sans se regarder.<p>

* * *

><p>Trois étages plus haut, Horace Slughorn serra la ceinture de son ample robe de chambre et se faufila un peu de biais pour passer dans le lieu de ses ablutions. Sifflotant un air qui avait été à la mode dans les années 1940, ses petits yeux clignant encore de sommeil, il fit couler un filet d'eau bien chaude dans la douche, puis se retourna vers le miroir, vérifia la bonne ordonnance de sa moustache, rectifia une courbe asymétrique et soupira d'aise quand la chaleur envahit la petite pièce. Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, le Potionneur se rinça la gorge dans un gargouillis sonore et ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche, sans même avoir une pensée pour les autres occupants de cette aile du château et qui seraient, encore ce matin, condamnés à l'eau froide.<p>

* * *

><p>« Rrrrou ? » Miss Teigne poussa un peu plus le tissu noir du museau, puis, sa curiosité piquée, y posa deux pattes griffues et tira un bon coup. Elle revint vers l'objet quand l'étoffe fut tombée à terre, s'assit tranquillement devant, tendit la tête, les moustaches bien en avant, et posa sa truffe sur la surface lisse du miroir. Non, rien d'intéressant, ici. Elle se leva, continua d'observer, de renifler, oublieuse de la myriade de petites traces laissées par son nez humide dans le tout le bas, à hauteur de chat. Un mouvement attira son attention. Un chat ? Où ? Elle n'avait rien senti ? Elle marcha le long du miroir et observa du coin de l'œil l'autre chat qui la suivait, elle parcourut le même chemin en sens inverse et, là ! Il la suivait encore ! Elle se posa de face et l'inconnu fit de même. Quand elle avança la tête, il la copia. Quand elle posa une patte pas bien propre sur l'objet, il reproduisit son geste. C'en fut trop ! Miss Teigne, se précipita comme une furie derrière le miroir mais n'y trouva rien.<p>

* * *

><p>« Pousse-toi !<p>

-Mmmm, attends, Parvati.

-Pousse-toi, Lavender !

-J'ai pas fait l'œil gauche !

-Bon, on échange alors, tu vas de l'autre côté, comme ça tu feras l'œil gauche et moi l'œil droit. »

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy se précipita vers la salle de bain, bousculant Blaise Zabini au passage et dut marquer un infime temps d'arrêt, suffoqué par l'air chaud et la vapeur qui s'échappaient de la pièce. Fallait-il que Zabini ait besoin de prendre un bain de vapeur tous les matins ? Il avança à tâtons, malgré la lumière allumée et sentit avec une pointe de désespoir qu'il commençait à transpirer. Il pouvait presque voir ses cheveux se plaquer petit à petit sur son crâne. Il faudrait qu'il les lave, alors qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, au risque sinon de ressembler à Snape dans un de ses mauvais jours, mèches grasses collées sur le sommet de la tête… Tiens, si ça se trouve c'était ça, le problème de Snape, la vapeur ? Oui, mais s'il avait dû partager sa salle de bain avec quelqu'un d'autre ça se serait su depuis longtemps, sans compter qu'il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu se porter volontaire… Drago frissonna, éternua plusieurs fois et passa sous la douche, sachant qu'il serait <em>encore<em> en retard ce matin au petit-déjeuner à cause de cet enquiquineur de Zabini. Quand il en sortit, la vapeur avait en partie disparu et il avait _enfin_ une vue assez dégagée sur le miroir constellé de petites tâches blanches. A tout prendre, il ne savait pas se qu'il préférait : un miroir clair mais sali par Vincent Goyle qui ne savait de toute évidence pas encore se laver les dents correctement, ou un miroir sale pudiquement obscurci par la vapeur ?

* * *

><p>La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer le bruit apaisant des vagues et les cris des mouettes. La petite tablette accrochée sous le miroir était envahie de petits pots de crème, de flacons, de tubes en tous genres. Fleur n'était pas une femme vaniteuse, éprise de sa propre beauté. Non, elle avait une bonne base, c'était certain, mais elle se contentait de l'entretenir un peu, sans en faire trop bien entendu. Une crème de jour. Du fond de teint, de plusieurs nuances, parce que certains jours il pouvait lui arriver, même à elle, avec une bonne base, d'avoir le teint un peu brouillé. De l'ombre à paupières, de plusieurs teintes là aussi, pour la raison susnommée. Du rouge à joues, de différentes…etc. Le choix rouge à lèvre dépendait des vêtements, c'est pourquoi il y en avait aussi plusieurs… Ses cheveux maintenus en arrière par un foulard noué sur la tête, Fleur examinait d'un œil critique son reflet, traquait la moindre faille dans le fond de teint et débattait déjà de l'utilité de la poudre. Après tout, elle ne recevrait personne aujourd'hui et n'irait nulle part. Elle décida de s'en passer et avança la main vers l'ombre à paupière qu'elle venait de sélectionner quand le miroir s'obscurcit et qu'apparut une inscription en lettres rouges : « Session expirée ».<p>

« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill ! »

Assis sur la plage, les jambes étendues devant lui, ses pieds nus léchés par les petites vagues venant mourir à sa hauteur, le haut du corps callé sur ses avant-bras, un petit sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, Bill Weasley laissa hurler sa femme puis finit par rire franchement, certain qu'elle ne l'entendrait jamais avec le bruit de la mer et du vent.


	29. De battre, son coeur s'était arrêté

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**De battre, son cœur s'était arrêté**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : battre

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Il avait mis toute sa force, tout son être, dans cette malédiction accompagnée d'un coup rageur de baguette. Ce n'était pas la haine pourtant qui déformait sa voix, mais la joie. Il exultait. Enfin il approchait du but. Il avait connu l'humiliation, il avait ourdi son plan avec patience (ce qui n'était pas sa vertu première), tendant toute son intelligence vers cet accomplissement qui brillait dans son imagination comme un phare guidait un bateau par une nuit de tempête : le pouvoir.

Il avait le talent, il avait la force, il avait la ruse. Il avait même la connaissance : peu de gens en savaient autant que lui sur l'histoire de la société sorcière, sur cette institution première qui, plus que le Ministère de la Magie qui n'était apparu que tardivement, soudait les sorciers entre eux. Poudlard avait façonné des générations et son influence continuait, même lorsque les enfants avaient grandi. Aucun n'oubliait dans quelle maison il avait passé sa scolarité : effet de corps ou rejet, les sept ans d'apprentissage étaient plus importants que l'éducation dispensée par les parents. Qui savait encore ce qu'étaient l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ou le médaillon de Salazar Slytherin ? Binns ? Hum… peut-être, quelque part, perdu dans cette cervelle fantôme aussi vaste que la bibliothèque… Dumbledore ? Ce simple nom suscitait à la fois son rire et sa colère : le vieux schnoque l'avait révélé à lui-même, c'était beaucoup, mais il n'était qu'un fou. Comment expliquer autrement son intérêt maladif pour les Moldus, les soins qu'il réservait aux Sangs-de-bourbe ? Non, il était le seul à posséder cette connaissance. Comme il était le seul à avoir le courage d'étudier certaines branches de la magie. Oh, les sorciers se targuant d'un petit vernis dangereux aimaient déclarer leur intérêt pour la Magie noire ! Mais lesquels l'avaient vraiment étudiée, l'avaient éprouvée, pleinement, sans se laisser entraver dans leurs recherches par les vieilles croyances, les interdits, les scrupules ou la morale, cette invention idiote récupérée des Moldus timorés ?

C'est ce courage, ce rejet des conventions, cette affirmation au grand jour de sa volonté et de sa supériorité, qui avaient assuré son succès, suscité l'intérêt de quelques élus et l'effroi des plus faibles. Oui, il rejetait leur morale, leurs principes et leurs lois ! Il était un sorcier, l'un des plus puissants, et il n'admettrait jamais qu'on le considère à égale valeur d'un Moldu, d'un Sang-de-bourbe. Il croyait fermement à la nécessité de garder la société sorcière repliée sur elle-même, mais défendait l'absolue normalité de régner sur les Moldus, inférieurs car non magiques. Quant aux Sangs-de-bourbe, personne ne savait d'où venait leur magie, mais il était impensable, _inadmissible_, de laisser ouverte cette passerelle malsaine entre Moldus et sorciers.

Tuer et torturer ne provoquaient chez lui aucun dégoût, aucun plaisir : c'était une nécessité, voilà tout. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, et ce genre de franchise ne lui faisait pas peur, il devait admettre qu'il avait éprouvé du plaisir en tourmentant ses voisins à l'orphelinat. Les sévices avaient été une réponse, une mesure déterminée par les vexations qu'il subissait en raison de sa différence, mais il avait goûté la peur dans leurs yeux, ressenti de la fascination en voyant le sang couler de la longue écorchure qu'il avait causé, une fois. Oh, comme il avait été fier en découvrant sa supériorité ! Désormais, ce n'étaient plus les tortures qui suscitaient sa joie, mais l'exercice de la magie, l'abandon total de son corps et de son esprit à ce pouvoir qu'il parvenait quand même à canaliser. Il lui semblait alors qu'il était invincible, que la force qui courrait en lui était la vie. Et quand la malédiction prenait effet, il examinait alors son œuvre avec satisfaction et révérence envers cette puissance que lui seul osait manipuler.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Ce soir, son destin s'accomplissait. Il rétablirait les véritables bases de la société sorcière. Après cela, personne n'oserait plus résister, à la fois parce qu'il venait décerner le coup de grâce à l'Ordre du Phoenix en exécutant ses plus actifs représentants, mais aussi parce que pour la plupart, ce qu'il allait faire allait au-delà des forfaits qui étaient imputés d'ordinaire aux Mangemorts.

La prophétie ne s'accomplirait pas.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Tom Riddle ne sut jamais ce que pensa la société sorcière de cette action. Parce que soudain, son cœur venait de cesser de battre et que sa conscience s'était malgré elle réfugiée dans les objets qu'il avait choisi pour assurer son immortalité, écartelée en six morceaux… plus un, perdu, octroyé à ce qu'il avait voulu détruire, comme pour le narguer de s'être approché si près du but.


	30. L'invitation à la valse

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

Je réalise que j'arrive au trentième « chapitre » de ce pot-pourri.

Deux remarques seulement : les jeux d'écriture du FoF m'ont permis d'apprendre à écrire sur tout (et parfois n'importe quoi, comme en témoigne un certain troll), sans idée préconçue. Je ne sais jamais où je vais aller, et il arrive que je n'aboutisse nulle part. Pour cela, vous avez toutes les excuses -). Surtout, et cela a été une grande surprise, j'apprécie énormément vos commentaires. Laissez-en, n'en laissez pas, signalez les erreurs, les approximations, faites comme chez vous. Avant de poster je croyais que cela ne me toucherait pas. Oh, que j'étais bête ! Evidemment que cela fait plaisir ! Alors, avec ce trentième texte, un grand merci à tous, du fond du cœur !

Et maintenant… vous savez compter jusqu'à 3 ? Alors en piste !

**L'invitation à la valse**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : invitation

1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3…

S'il avait pu lire dans son cerveau (Neville frissonna rien qu'en imaginant cela), Snape aurait sans doute raillé qu'il était bon de savoir qu'il savait au moins compter jusqu'à trois. Ces trois petits mots facétieux rythmaient sa vie, ses études et son sommeil. Il descendait les marches de la tour de Gryffondor en marquant un imperceptible petit temps d'arrêt tous les trois pas. Il entendait les trois petits chiffres joyeux dès qu'il posait la tête sur l'oreiller. N'importe quel air fredonné ou sifflé se transformait subitement en cette petite formule magique, qu'il s'agisse de rock, de rap, de hard-rock ou de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-mais-top-génial non encore homologué. Il n'avait jamais été un pro des sortilèges et cela ne s'améliorait pas car il pensait en trois temps, en triolets, mais jamais au-delà. Si, par hasard, le sortilège à apprendre ne requerrait que trois mouvements de baguette, Neville l'exécutait avec brio et même une grâce étonnante. Un mouvement de plus, pourtant, et c'était fichu.

1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3…

Ce chaudron allait exploser, de toute façon, alors à quoi bon se mettre martel en tête ? Le Gryffondor tournait sa louche avec énergie, la tête ailleurs. Trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, trois tours dans l'autre sens, trois tours en huit… Quand il leva les yeux vers le tableau, il constata que la recette stipulait deux tours, puis trois, puis cinq… _Vous me copierez trois cents fois cette recette, monsieur Londubat_… Trois cents ? Flûte, c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit ? Neville soupira, mais remonta les escaliers d'un pas léger : 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3…

Ses camarades soupiraient, d'autres riaient bêtement. Plusieurs étaient bien rouges, comme pour démentir leur allure faussement décontractée. Les filles étaient en face, sans que quiconque n'ait réclamé cette ségrégation, mais comme si tout d'un coup ils avaient pris conscience qu'ils appartenaient à deux espèces différentes, dont l'une était particulièrement dangereuse car inconnue, apparue seulement la semaine dernière, par un après-midi pluvieux. Ils s'étaient entrainés deux heures : dix minutes d'effroi quand le professeur McGonagall avait expliqué l'épreuve qui les attendait, dix minutes de moqueries, vingt minutes passées immobiles, la tête baissée, en attendant qu'on les oublie, puis un peu plus d'une heure à essayer de bouger sur trois temps sans foncer dans les autres, sans oublier de tourner mais sans attraper le tournis. Puis était venu le test suprême que tout le monde avait raté en beauté : la danse avec un partenaire. La logique voulait qu'un garçon danse avec une fille, qu'une fille danse avec un garçon. Au bout de cinq minutes où on aurait pu croire qu'on leur avait demandé une chose contre nature particulièrement répugnante, les garçons aux oreilles rouge écrevisse et les filles presque hystériques, la moitié d'entre elles au bord des larmes avaient fini par assumer le ridicule et danser entre eux. Ron et Harry. Fred et Georges, qui en avaient perdu leurs réparties. Les sœurs Patil. Neville et Seamus. Seamus dansait comme une patate et son partenaire avait dû valser en sautillant afin d'éviter de se faire aplatir les pieds à chaque mouvement. Les gestes étaient ridicules : la main dans la main, l'autre main à la taille… au moins on avait évité l'horreur absolue de la placer à un endroit inconvenant !

Neville, si ce n'avait été ce léger détail qui consistait à devoir un jour danser _avec une fille_, s'était sorti de la leçon brillamment, avec les honneurs. Il pouvait faire exploser un chaudron en s'en approchant à moins d'un mètre, oubliait tout, si ce n'était sa tête, mais il avait le sens du rythme et les pas lui venaient naturellement. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3… Toute la semaine il avait fredonné ses trois temps, peaufiné ses mouvements : petits pas pressés, grands pas alanguis… Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être idiot, mais se mouvait avec naturel, avec une aisance que beaucoup ne pouvaient qu'envier. D'abord, il avait tournoyé sur lui-même, puis en tenant un livre presque à bout de bras. Au milieu du dortoir, autour du poêle, puis, slalomant entre les lits, afin de s'habituer aux obstacles. Il savait même maintenant éviter ses amis et tournait avec grâce sans s'interrompre, sans rater un temps. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3…

Comme les autres, il examinait les filles, en face, la peur au ventre. Ses mains étaient moites et il les essuya subrepticement sur son pantalon. Alors, voyons, à la taille. Mais où était la taille ? Pas trop haut : il se rappelait la remarque du professeur et il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers. Pas trop bas non plus, là c'était carrément la catastrophe. Neville se concentra sur l'une, puis sur l'autre. Bon, Lavender avait les seins… euh… bon, la taille était bien marquée au moins, il ne pouvait pas la rater, mais elle ne danserait pas avec lui. Bon, prenons-en une « normale »… là…Majorie… Bon ce n'était pas un canon non plus… plutôt plate… la taille… flûte ! Le pull informe de son uniforme masquait la zone qu'il cherchait. Où se repérer ? Sa voisine était pire : on ne risquait pas de rater les fesses, ni les seins, mais la taille, ce petit creux magique et sécurisé était tassé quelque part au milieu des deux, boudiné dans une ceinture trop ajustée. Pitié, pas elle !

Neville se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux de désespoir. Il ne pouvait même pas se fier à une hauteur « standard » : imaginons que la fille soit petite, ou très grande ? Il aurait bien, pour le coup, été récurer des chaudrons, au moins c'était plus sûr…

« Non, non, non, mademoiselle Patil, restez où vous êtes. C'est au garçon de vous inviter. Messieurs ? Nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit. Approchez-vous et inclinez-vous en tendant la main droite. Non, mademoiselle Brown, vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser une invitation… »

Neville saisit à deux mains la planche du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il fallait les inviter, en plus ? Paniqué, il se demanda s'il pouvait aller supplier Snape de le consigner. Tous les jeudis, à quatre heures. Oui, oui, dès maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, professeur ? Il avait une boule à l'estomac et ses jambes étaient en plomb. Malgré lui son cœur battait à tout rompre sur un rythme obsédant et défiant les lois de la biologie : 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3…


	31. Et après ?

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Et après ?**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 4 : paradis

« Il tyrannisait ses élèves.

-Oui, mais ils étaient bêtes, rétorqua une petite voix de gamin.

-Il les injuriait.

-Oui, mais au bout de la dixième explosion de chaudron, on peut accorder les circonstances atténuantes.

-Il a rejoint tu-sais-qui ».

Silence embarrassé.

« Hum, oui.

-Il a torturé. Tué, aussi », appuya une voix rauque qui se perdit un instant dans une quinte de toux qui vira dans les aigus avant de redescendre dans les graves.

Silence et soudaine inspiration.

« Oui, mais il était amoureux !

-Si chacun rejoignait une association de malfaiteurs dès qu'il se sent amoureux, on n'en aurait pas fini… »

Un reniflement.

« Mais c'est vrai…

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est vrai, mais quand même, ça ne passe pas, là. On en a envoyé rôtir en enfer pour moins que ça ! Un pot de confiture, pêché de gourmandise et hop, terminé ! Alors là, tu penses bien… »

Du fin fond de nulle part il fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les paupières. Etrange. Cela n'était supposé se passer comme ça. Il était mort, il avait accepté sa mort (enfin !), alors comment pouvait-il ouvrir les paupières ? Entendre des voix, à la rigueur…

La conversation continuait et l'envie le démangeait de faire taire les deux idiots qui discutaient son cas sans la moindre discrétion, en se moquant de lui. Certes, il avait eu une vie pourrie, en partie par ses propres bêtises, mais ça c'était son problème ! Il était mort, à moitié déchiqueté par un serpent géant dans un taudis nauséabond (à vie pourrie, mort pourrie), il avait droit à un peu de paix, non ? Circonstances atténuantes, explications, à quoi bon ? Les deux voix continuaient d'argumenter, l'un accusant, l'autre prenant sa défense et soudain, ça lui revint. Il était petit. Sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère paternelle : pas méchante, juste pas très fine, à déplorer sans cesse que le petit n'était pas bien beau, mais pas méchant et éveillé. Elle n'avait jamais compris que « le petit » entendait tout et que chacune de ses visites renforçait la déprime qui le poursuivait comme un petit nuage noir au-dessus d'un personnage de dessin animé. _Si tu es gentil, tu iras au paradis. Les méchants vont en enfer. C'est loin sous la terre : leurs âmes sont lourdes, lourdes, à cause de tous leurs pêchés et du coup elles tombent. Et là, le diable les fait bouillir dans des grandes marmites… Et au paradis ? Au paradis, il y a des anges, tous blancs, qui volent. Les gentils vont au paradis… Et papa ?_

Etait-il possible qu'elle ait eu raison ? Etait-ce son cas qu'on jugeait ? Il aurait pourtant imaginé quelque chose de plus solennel…

« Il a aidé tout le monde et il est mort en accomplissant sa mission.

-ça, c'est un bon point. Mais quand même, il a tué Dumbledore.

-ça suffit ! » intervint avec fermeté une voix qu'on n'avait pas encore entendu et qui imposa le silence aux deux adversaires.

Il sursauta. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. _Dieu_ avait la voix de Dumbledore ? Non ! Pas ça ! Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et faillit tomber en constatant qu'il n'était pas couché, contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, mais bien debout. De chaque côté de sa tête voletaient deux angelots blonds, tous bouclés, leurs fesses potelées dépassant de leur tuniques trop petites. Il plissa les yeux : il connaissait ces anges. Non qu'il fréquentât ce genre d'espèce, si elle existait (et plus le temps passait moins il y croyait, surtout depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes), mais ils lui rappelaient quelque chose. La croute dans la salle des professeurs avec une grosse bonne femme nue, si rose qu'il sentait son taux de glycémie faire des loopings rien qu'à la regarder. _Vénus au bain_, voilà. Encore un prétexte pour un sorcier libidineux… Il y avait des tas de petits angelots répugnants de niaiserie dans ce tableau et plus il y pensait…

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et décocha une beigne retentissante à l'ange le plus proche, l'envoyant bouler cul par-dessus tête en dehors de son univers, tandis que le second tentait un piqué et se faisait propulser à la vitesse de la lumière par le bout de la botte en cuir de dragon de Severus Snape. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le cadre.

« Bonjour, mon garçon ! »

Snape eut un haut le corps. Non, Merlin, non ! Mais si : sur le mur d'en face se trouvait Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur : robes pourpres brodées d'argent et d'or, calot à frange sur le crâne, barbe resplendissante, yeux bleus pétillants. Les deux mains agrippées au cadre, Snape se rapprocha de la surface de la toile et parcourut la pièce du regard. Il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur et plusieurs portraits le regardaient avec curiosité. Il avait abandonné son poste, comment…

« Harry a défendu ta cause sans relâche, Severus. »

Ah ça, c'était le pompon ! Harry-Potter-qui-refusait-obstinément-de-mourir-et-qui-avait-fait-de-sa-vie-pourrie-un-véritable-tourment avait fait faire son portrait ? Un portrait enchanté ? Snape passa en revue à toute vitesse dans son esprit les pires malédictions qu'il connaissait : c'était bon de savoir qu'il avait encore toutes ses connaissances. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas jeter de sort, c'eût-été trop beau ! Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait maudire Potter… jusqu'à la treizième génération. Parce qu'il en était sûr, Potter arriverait à se reproduire, c'était écrit !

Il entendait la voix de Dumbledore mais réussit à bloquer le sens de ses paroles avant qu'elles n'atteignent sa conscience. Il se trouvait sur la paroi la contre laquelle se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Hum… en faisant un petit effort, il pourrait même arriver à lire ce qu'il y avait… Il remarqua les shortbreads, la tasse de thé, et _L'Almanach du Quidditch_. Minerva McGonagall ? Oh, Merlin ! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

L'homme se retourna et fit un pas en avant, les yeux fermés, respirant profondément. Etait-ce cela, l'enfer ? Qu'on lui apporte une marmite, alors ! Finissons-en ! Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il ouvrit les yeux et pinça le haut de son long nez, il avait beau n'être qu'une peinture, il sentait poindre la migraine, sourde et insistante. Devant lui, sur un rayonnage, se trouvaient des feuilles de menthe séchées, des chrysanthèmes, ses doigts errèrent sur la planche. Au fond devaient se trouver les extraits animaux. Ah, une jarre d'aiguilles de porc-épic. Il s'y attarda un instant avant de réaliser que l'étiquette était rédigée de son écriture. Etait-ce sa réserve qui avait été en partie représentée dans le fond du tableau ? Il s'avança et constata que tout était à sa place, les fioles, les jarres, les pots étaient remplis et classés tels qu'il avait eut coutume de le faire. La porte menant à son laboratoire était à droite et la poignée paraissait étrangement réelle dans sa main. Quand il pénétra dans la salle, il reconnut les paillasses immaculées et les chaudrons et ustensiles rangés avec soin en dessous. Une jarre dans une main, un chaudron dans l'autre, il commença à organiser son travail, un large sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce que c'était ça, le paradis ?


	32. Tout le confort moderne

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Tout le confort moderne**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : téléphone

« Ce sont certainement des gens très bien, mais ils pourraient venir une fois pour… hum… pour le thé… et puis nous verrions, non ? » suggéra madame Granger un peu embarrassée et jetant un long regard, bien insistant, sur son mari.

Après tout, il était le père de leur fille, il pourrait faire un effort et la soutenir ? Elle envisagea un instant de lui lancer un coup de pied, pour mieux se faire comprendre, mais y renonça. Elle était à bout d'arguments, ce qui n'était pas, si elle en croyait l'air concentré et ennuyé d'Hermione, le cas de sa fille. Justement, Hermione redressa un peu le menton et ouvrit la bouche, avec ce petit air un brin supérieur qu'elle affectait toujours quand elle voulait faire une démonstration et lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle serait imparable. Sa mère avait souvent trouvé cette attitude amusante, chez une enfant, mais cette fois-ci, agacée, elle soupira.

« Mais vous les connaissez ! appuya Hermione, en détachant chaque syllabe comme si elle faisait répéter son alphabet à un enfant distrait : vous les avez vus sur le quai…

-Ma chérie, ce n'est pas parce que nous saluons quelqu'un poliment, en cinq minutes, au milieu de la foule, que l'on peut considérer que nous connaissons…

-Bon, coupa sa fille : très bien. Soit. Le ton laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas du tout satisfaite, mais elle laissa passer la chose et attaqua sous un autre angle : ils vous ont salué aussi poliment, donc ce sont des gens biens, corrects… »

Sa mère haussa les épaules et son père leva les yeux au ciel, derrière les verres de ses lunettes :

« Ils ont de l'éducation, c'est certain, accorda sa mère.

-Mais _moi_, je les connais, déclara Hermione avec aplomb.

-Tu ne les a pas vus plus que nous, finit pas lâcher son père, le regard fixé sur tapis, sentant déjà la situation lui échapper.

-Je _connais_ Ron, Fred, et Georges, martela Hermione, les sourcils froncés : ils m'ont tellement parlé de leur famille, que c'est comme si je les connaissais.

-Et bien _nous_, on ne les connait pas, et cela suffit », rétorqua son père, qui se leva pour signifier que de son côté, la discussion était close.

Hermione leva des yeux implorants sur sa mère qui soupira, soulagée pourtant que son mari ait eu le courage de trancher.

« Il a raison, tu sais, ma chérie. Allez, comme je te l'ai dit, nous seront très heureux de les recevoir…

-Ils m'ont invitée, maman ! Tu ne comprends pas, enchaîna-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux : c'est… Ron est… c'est mon ami ! Non, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, avec Harry ! » ajouta-t-elle, gênée de s'être ainsi trahie.

Le lapsus serait sans doute passé inaperçu, si sa mère n'avait pas déjà été alarmée par sa voix un peu tremblante et sa rougeur. Elle espéra s'être trompée, mais elle eut soudain peur et demanda tout doucement, en craignant la réponse :

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis, à Poudlard ? »

Hermione crut qu'elle allait prendre feu, tellement ses joues brûlaient. Et puis il y avait ce nez soudain bouché, les larmes qui risquaient de couler si par malheur elle cessait de battre les paupières… Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put rien maîtriser et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle vida enfin son sac :

« Ce sont les seuls. Oh, les autres ne sont pas méchants ! s'exclama-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment, ne voulant pas que sa mère imagine le pire : mais… mais… ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Ils m'accusent… ils disent que je suis une… une… une tê-tête à claques, parce que je réponds en classe et que j'ai des bonnes n-n-nnnnotes… et puis… et puis, je suis nulle en sport… »

Le reste se perdit quelque part dans le corsage de sa mère qui était revenue s'assoir près d'elle, tandis que son père restait debout sur le seuil du salon, étonné de cette crise de larmes inattendue chez Hermione, toujours si posée et raisonnable.

« Chut, chut… fit madame Granger : allons, tu ne m'avais pas dit que madame Weasley avait offert un pull en tricot à ton copain Harry ? le hochement de tête de sa fille confirma la véridicité de l'anecdote et elle conclut : ce sont sans aucun doute des gens généreux. Et puis leur invitation le prouve…

-S'il-te-plaît…

-Ils ont combien d'enfants, déjà, trois à l'école, c'est ça ?

-Quatre à l'école. Six, euh, non, sept en tout. »

Le cœur de madame Granger connut une brusque accélération pendant une fraction de seconde : _sept ? Seigneur !_ pensa-t-elle, mais elle vit soudain une ouverture à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé :

« Hermione, tu sais, s'ils ont déjà sept enfants… cela va être dur si tu vas en plus chez eux… tu me disais justement qu'ils n'étaient pas très… hum, très riches. Un enfant supplémentaire, même pour une semaine, ça entraîne un peu de frais… Et puis, rends-toi compte du travail qu'aura madame Weasley… Dis-lui que tu es très touchée, mais que tu ne peux vraiment pas accepter, ce serait trop de dérangement… »

Madame Granger entrevoyait déjà une issue en faisant appel au sens des responsabilités d'Hermione, quand sa fille répondit :

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Ils m'ont déjà invitée une fois, mais… avoua-t-elle, même si je mourrais d'envie d'y aller, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas déranger. Ils ont insisté. S'ils insistent, reprit-elle avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix : c'est que c'est possible, ce n'est pas juste une invitation de courtoisie, tu vois.

-Ecoute, ma puce, je comprends que tu veuilles y aller, mais je ne connais pas assez ces gens pour leur confier ma fille, _ma fille unique_, pendant une semaine. Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. »

Madame Granger envoya un regard meurtrier à son mari et serra un peu plus contre elle sa fille qui tentait sans succès d'étancher ses larmes dans un kleenex détrempé à la propreté plus que douteuse. Elle lui en tendit un autre, ignora le regard interdit que lui rendit son mari et prit une grande inspiration :

« C'est une lourde responsabilité, tu sais, que d'héberger les enfants de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ferai attention, j'aiderai madame Weasley, je te promets.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas… protesta monsieur Granger, qui dut pourtant s'interrompre devant le regard noir que lui décocha sa femme.

-ça, tu as intérêt, Hermione : ce n'est pas un camp de loisir, tu aideras pour les repas, la vaisselle… Je te donnerai suffisamment de vêtements pour que madame Weasley n'ait aucune lessive à faire… satisfaite des hochements de tête frénétiques de sa fille, madame Granger poursuivit : je veux que tu téléphones chaque jour, Hermione. Pas longtemps, mais je veux t'entendre tous les jours, c'est compris ? Si tu ne téléphones pas un jour, ton père et moi reviendrons te chercher sur le champ… »

Monsieur Granger eut presque un haut le corps à l'idée de devoir sauter dans sa voiture à l'improviste pour aller récupérer sa fille à l'autre bout du pays, mais Hermione avait repris la parole :

« J'écrirai.

-Non, Hermione, tu téléphoneras, j'insiste.

-Mais ce ne sera pas possible.

-Comment ça, ça ne sera pas possible ? répéta sa mère, courroucée.

-Ils n'ont pas le téléphone.

-Quoi ? Mais d'où sortent-ils ? s'exclama son père, incrédule : tout le monde a le téléphone, grommela-t-il.

-Ce sont des sorciers. Ils n'ont pas… Hermione s'arrêta juste à temps avant de mentionner qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas l'électricité et pressentant que son père risquerait de ne pas trouver la chose amusante : ils n'ont pas besoin du téléphone… c'est une invention moldue…

-Oui, oui, je sais, Bell et compagnie, marmonna son père en secouant la tête et en ajoutant : pas le téléphone, pas possible…

-Hermione… commença madame Granger.

-S'il-te-plaît ! Je te jure que j'écrirai tous les jours !

-Ouais, comme si on allait rester coincé derrière la boîte aux lettres en attendant le courrier, fulmina son père.

-Mais non, j'enverrai le courrier par hibou.

-Quoi ? Non, mais là c'est trop. Jean, fais comme tu veux, c'est _ta_ fille, mais ne me mêles pas à ça ! Tu sais ce que je pense, prends tes responsabilités ! »

Madame Granger soupira profondément, ferma les yeux, tiraillée entre le désir de suivre l'avis de son mari et ne pas laisser sa petite fille aller chez des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, _des gens qui n'avaient pas le téléphone_, et le chagrin de voir Hermione si malheureuse d'être privée de la compagnie des amis qu'elle semblait avoir eu tant de mal à se faire au cours de cette année.

« Tous les jours », murmura-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête gravement.

« Très bien, constata son père d'un ton passablement désapprobateur : et quand viendront-ils te chercher ? Je ne peux pas te conduire là-bas avant le week-end prochain.

-Ils proposaient de passer mardi à 10 heures.

-Du matin ?

-Oui… répondit Hermione, intriguée.

-Et bien, ma foi, ils vont rouler toute la nuit, pour être là aussi tôt… » commenta monsieur Granger, d'un ton toujours très pincé.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, commença à les mordiller et s'arrêta tout de suite, avant de hocher la tête, sans lever les yeux. Tout près d'elle, sa mère devait se douter de quelque chose, car elle la regardait avec attention. Hermione se moucha, essuya une nouvelle fois ses yeux et remercia ses parents, d'une voix fatiguée, mais avec le sourire. Elle aurait deux jours de répit avant la prochaine crise, quand son père comprendrait que les Weasley ne passeraient pas en voiture, mais _par la cheminée_…


	33. Inventaire

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Inventaire**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : sac

Petit. Enfin… vingt, trente centimètres de long, tout au plus. Oui, vraiment en comptant large. Un peu arrondi. Oui, c'est ça, il ressemblait un peu à un cognard dégonflé. Le tissu était doux, d'un rouge bordeaux profond, un beau velours uni, tantôt mat, tantôt brillant selon le sens du poil. Hermione aimait cette matière et lissait souvent l'étoffe pour qu'elle reste un peu unie, mais c'était peine perdue : dès que le sac frottait contre un vêtement, qu'elle le prenait dans les mains, les poils du tissu penchaient tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre et l'objet perdait son côté parfait, neuf. Il y avait même des petites traces d'usure sur les côtés près de la bandoulière, là où le sac frottait en permanence contre la taille d'Hermione. Des petites perles multicolores collées… non, pas collées, cousues le long du bord. Deux poignées souples, en velours elles-aussi, toutes moelleuses. Elles paraissaient plus sombres, tâchées par les manipulations. La bandoulière de tissu doublée de grosse toile trahissait l'âge de l'objet, toute effilochée et froissée, malgré le soin que mettait Hermione à bien établer les quatre centimètres d'étoffe sur son épaule.

On disait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un sac de femme. C'était vrai, bien sûr. Comment pouvaient-elles y fourrer tant de choses ? Passe encore le nécessaire : le porte-monnaie, les clefs, les papiers d'identité, la baguette… Mouais, c'était un vrai miracle qu'elles arrivent à la retrouver de temps à autre, là-dedans. Pour ça, il le soutenait haut et fort, comme toute la gent masculine, d'ailleurs : la poche arrière du pantalon était l'emplacement idéal. Bon, mais le reste ? Le maquillage ? « Il fallait toujours avoir de quoi faire une petite retouche ». Hum, non, évidemment, ça, ce n'était pas Hermione, c'était Lavander. Mais n'empêche : même Hermione possédait dans son sac quelques éléments qui ressemblaient de _très_ près à des cosmétiques. Un rouge à lèvres, _blanc_. « Ce n'est pas du rouge à lèvre, c'est pour que les lèvres ne se dessèchent pas. » Peut-être, mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Un crayon noir, si mou qu'il avait écrasé la mine contre une feuille de parchemin, une fois. « C'est pour les yeux, Ron ! Et oui, c'est du maquillage, mais un petit peu, c'est le minimum ! Non ! Ça ne se taille pas avec ce taille-crayon _là_ ! ». Ah bon, parce qu'il fallait en plus un matériel spécial ? Un tube de crème arborant un drapeau, suédois, à moins que ce ne soit finlandais, ou norvégien, il ne savait plus. « De la crème pour les mains. J'ai les mains sèches et puis elles commencent à se rider un peu, là, tu vois ? » Non, il ne voyait pas. Ça se ridait, les mains ? Les filles étaient folles.

Oui, le petit sac rouge possédait toutes les caractéristiques d'un sac à main féminin, mais c'était le sac d'Hermione, et elle y avait aussi fourré la moitié de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il était déjà assez pénible d'essayer de chercher un petit paquet de biscuits là-dedans, en tâtonnant désespérément, sans qu'en plus sa propriétaire ait réussi à agrandir magiquement l'objet. S'il n'y avait eu que les livres… (elle y avait quand même casé tous ses manuels de septième année, comme si elle allait étudier ! Enfin… connaissant Hermione, elle avait très probablement eut la ferme intention de passer ses ASPICs en chemin, quelque part entre deux découvertes d'Horcruxes). Une tente ! Une tente et des vêtements ! Leurs vêtement à eux trois ! Délirant ! Ouais, d'accord, délirant, mais vachement intelligent, quand même, parce qu'il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela aurait donné s'ils avaient dû dormir à la belle étoile, en tenue de cérémonie. Non, Hermione était folle, mais elle avait du génie.

Le mieux avait été les remèdes. Ron ne savait pas comment elle s'était débrouillée, mais elle avait selon toute apparence vidé dans son sac les réserves de cette ordure de Snape. L'essence de Dictame lui avait sauvé la vie, il n'allait pas cracher sur la provenance supposée de cette substance, ni mener une enquête sur celui ou celle qu'il l'avait distillée. Ron continua de fouiller, exhuma une petite boîte en carton de comprimés moldus dont il ignorait l'usage et soupira. Non, Hermione avait du génie, mais bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle négligé de passer par les cuisines de Poulard pour y récupérer des conserves ? Les livres, les potions, la tente et les vêtements, c'était très bien… mais il était sûr qu'il existait autre chose à manger que des champignons, sur cette planète…


	34. Poésie moldue

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Poésie moldue**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 3 : pied

_Nb : je n'ai qu'une idée très approximative de la façon de forcer une serrure, mais ça évidemment, vous l'auriez deviné ;-)_

« Passe-moi la pince Monseigneur. »

A cette heure là, le sorcier accélérait le pas, d'autant que la nuit était profonde et les alentours, déserts. Pourtant, ce fut cette phrase articulée assez bas, par un homme qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, tant il était concentré sur son chemin et la nécessité de trouver un lieu bien à l'écart avant de disparaître (à défaut d'avoir recours aux zones réservées à ces usages), qui le fit stopper immédiatement. Il manqua de trébucher, eut un petit sursaut, et tourna légèrement la tête en direction des voix.

C'était sur la gauche, oui. Le vent qui entrainait des papiers gras sur le trottoir et le bitume de la chaussée gênait son audition, mais maintenant qu'il avait identifié les voix, il parvenait à les localiser. Une rafale souffla, et il jura intérieurement : il avait perdu le fil de la conversation et doutait à présent de ce qu'il avait entendu. Une pince monseigneur ? Il possédait lui aussi des pinces, une quantité, même, mais il n'avait encore jamais entendu ça.

« Tu l'as ?

-Ouais, attention à tes doigts. »

Il y eut un long silence et l'une des voix fit, après un long soupir :

« Pfiou, ça y est.

-Ouais, acquiesça l'autre, avant d'ajouter : passe-moi le pied de biche. »

L'un des deux hommes, accroupi, se redressa, une pince pourvue d'un très long manche, dans la main droite. Il se pencha et la rangea avec soin dans un grand sac à bandoulière posé sur le pavé. L'autre homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtu de vêtements noirs fatigués, tendit la main vers son compagnon qui fourragea de nouveau dans sa sacoche et en tira une grande barre de fer. La lumière jaunâtre du réverbère n'était pas assez vive pour qu'il puisse voir l'objet en détail, mais le sorcier qui s'était un peu avancé remarqua que l'outil, long d'une quarantaine de centimètres, était carré à un bout, et aplati à l'autre. Intrigué, il fit encore deux pas, puis s'arrêta dans la pénombre de la petite rue.

Il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'essayaient de faire les deux hommes. L'un, à quatre pattes, tentait de pousser l'instrument sous une porte, le second se rapprocha bientôt avec un maillet à la main.

« Laisse faire.

-Vas-y mollo, ça résonne. »

Le bruit ne fut guère important : l'homme avait eu la prévoyance d'emmailloter l'outil avec des bandes de tissu. On n'entendait pas grand-chose, juste quelques coups assourdis. Bientôt, les hommes parurent satisfaits et l'un d'eux prit bientôt appui sur l'épaule de l'autre pour marcher sur la barre de fer. Arthur Weasley fronça les sourcils et avança la tête. Qu'est-ce que… ah… mais oui, que c'était intelligent ! La partie plate de la barre de fer était passé sous la porte et il suffisait maintenant de faire contrepoids de l'autre côté pour soulever la porte. Vraiment astucieux, ces moldus. Il brûlait d'aller à eux et de poser des questions, mais il se retint, sachant, pour être bricoleur lui-même à ses heures perdues, que la plupart des gens n'aiment pas être dérangés lorsqu'ils travaillent. Surtout que les choses n'avaient pas l'air de se passer comme ils le souhaitaient.

L'un des deux hommes, le plus jeune, ôta le pied de biche et le lança rageusement dans la sacoche, récoltant un juron pour sa peine :

« Tu veux réveiller tout le monde ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas et préféra laisser son aîné inspecter la porte.

« Bon, elle n'est pas blindée. C'était bien la peine de poser une alarme, quels crétins, ricana-t-il : on va faire ça à l'ancienne. Passe-moi le rossignol. »

Arthur Weasley ouvrit de grands yeux, s'attendant presque à voir surgir une cage et un oiseau. Mais non, il s'agissait encore d'outils moldus et soudain il comprit : des serruriers ! Il connaissait, en théorie, ce corps de métier, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait la chance de les voir en pleine action. Sans doute que l'habitant de cette petite maison avait perdu ses clefs, ou les avait laissées chez lui avant de claquer la porte, et qu'il avait fait appel (_téléphoné_, sans doute) à une entreprise spécialisée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, débattit un peu avec lui-même, et décida de rester : c'était une trop belle occasion et il était de toutes façons déjà largement en retard pour le dîner. Molly aurait sa peau, mais il était prêt à en prendre le risque.

Le rossignol était une sorte d'énorme trousseau de clefs. L'homme qui semblait être le chef d'équipe introduisit chaque clef, l'une après l'autre dans la serrure, tournant légèrement dans un sens, dans l'autre, poussant la tige au bout, ou s'arrêtant à mi-parcours. Arthur brûlait de pouvoir tenir ce _rossignol_ dans les mains. Quel nom étrange ! Et avait-il bien entendu, tout à l'heure ? Une pince _Monseigneur_ ? Un pied de biche ! Il savait que la plupart des sorciers, ses collègues aussi, méprisaient les moldus et il n'avait aucun doute que la plupart eussent fait les gorges chaudes de ces serruriers travaillant dans la nuit, quand un simple _Alohomora_ aurait résolu le problème, mais il était fasciné par tous ces détails et en particulier ces outils aux noms si poétiques. Son hobby, c'était les prises de courant, mais ses doigts le démangeaient littéralement de s'emparer de cette sacoche pleine objets plus étranges encore.

L'homme jura longuement, puis jeta le trousseau de clefs à son compagnon. Il colla son œil contre le canon de la serrure et finit par déclarer d'une voix lasse :

« Bon, allons-y : chignole.

-Quelle mèche ? »

L'homme murmura un numéro et se plaqua bientôt contre la porte, un objet métallique dans les mains. La « mèche », un genre de vrille, comprit Arthur Weasley, avait été placée dans le trou de la serrure. L'homme pesa de tout son poids contre la porte et se mit à tourner de toutes ses forces une manivelle. Il dévia un peu de son axe, dérapa et jura, puis remit l'engin comme il fallait et continua de tourner. Tout d'un coup, il tomba en avant et se rejeta aussitôt en arrière : la serrure était percée.

« Ok, vite, passe-moi la pince croco ! »

Arthur Weasley fronça de nouveau les sourcils. La pince que tendit l'un des deux hommes avait elle aussi deux grandes poignées : était-ce une autre pince Monseigneur ? Que signifiait « croco » ? Cette fois-ci, il s'avança, son sourire le plus débonnaire aux lèvres. Manifestement, les deux serruriers avaient été tellement concentrés sur leur travail que son apparition suffit à les surprendre. Il y eu un moment étrange, quand aucun des trois hommes n'arriva à articuler un son, puis, l'un des « serruriers » attrapa la sacoche contenant les outils tandis que son complice reculait.

« Eh, désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mais je me demandais…

-Ta gueule, barre-toi !

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Arthur Weasley, choqué de la grossièreté.

-T'as compris ? Dég…

-Putain, v'là un flic ! »

Les deux hommes partirent soudain en courant, laissant là un Arthur Weasley abasourdi, l'esprit embrouillé par les noms d'outils qu'il tentait de mémoriser et le décryptage d'une situation qu'il avait, semble-t-il, mal saisie.

« Eh ! Vous ! Oui, vous là ! Bougez pas ! J'ai dit : bougez, pas ! Les mains en l'air ! »

Le sorcier cligna des yeux, écarta un peu les bras et comprit soudain que c'était après lui qu'on en avait. En une fraction de seconde il revint à la réalité et nota le fil électrique coupé, le bois du bas de la porte endommagé, les scories de métal sur la pierre et la serrure percée. Il était dans de beaux draps ! Il pensa se mettre à courir à son tour, mais se demanda soudain si le policier avait une arme. Les inventions moldues n'avaient tout d'un coup plus aucun attrait. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant que le policier n'arrive à sa hauteur. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois flirté avec la loi et en particulier celle du secret sorcier, mais pour la première fois il s'apprêtait à la bafouer, totalement, sciemment. Les mains moites, le front trempé de sueur, Arthur Weasley disparut brutalement, dans la lumière d'un réverbère, sous les yeux incrédules d'un policier moldu. On ne pouvait guère faire mieux.


	35. Histoire d'une défaite

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Histoire d'une défaite**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure et des brouettes.

Thème 2 : victoire

Je crois que ce qui me manque le plus, tout bien considéré, c'est la nourriture. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où je me suis hâté vers le tableau de la grosse poire, près du quartier des Poufsouffles ! Je me souviens très bien de la façon d'accéder aux cuisines. J'ai même vu des élèves s'y engouffrer, au mépris du couvre-feu, pour reprendre un peu de dessert ou se faire des provisions qu'ils ramèneraient dans leur dortoir, si toutefois ils arrivaient à échapper à Rusard.

De mon temps, nous nous faisions souvent attraper : quand ce n'était pas Rusard, c'était son chat aux yeux rouges qui nous suivait en hurlant à la mort, bientôt rejoint par le gardien, et quand ce n'était ce couple infernal, c'était un professeur qui patrouillait dans les couloirs. Il faut dire que nous n'étions pas très discrets. Pour une opération clandestine, il vaut mieux restreindre les participants et se plier à une bonne discipline mais nous partions à quatre, toujours. James se cachait dans sa cape invisible, y incluait parfois Sirius, mais les choses tournaient vite à la bagarre. Franchement, Sirius était intenable, c'était à la fois son point fort, ce qui lui assurait sa popularité, faisait rire les filles, mais c'était aussi son talon d'Achille. N'importe quel plan qui incluait Sirius était voué l'échec, c'était couru d'avance. Remus était un gars tranquille qui n'aimait pas prendre trop de libertés avec le règlement et puis ce n'était pas un gourmand. En fait, s'il venait c'était plus par envie de partager un bon moment de rigolade. Il a toujours suivi le mouvement mais il était trop timide, comme si le moindre impair aurait risqué de trahir le museau du loup et de révéler son infirmité aux yeux des autres. Oh, je sais que James et Sirius professaient haut et fort que Remus était tout-à-fait normal et que son petit problème n'était qu'un détail. N'empêche, se transformer en loup-garou à chaque pleine lune, appelez ça comme vous voulez, pour moi c'est une infirmité.

Qui va là ?

Qui va là ?

Je me fais des frayeurs tout seul mais, que voulez-vous, quand on est un rat, il ne fait pas bon relâcher son attention dans des lieux hantés par plusieurs chats. La plupart me laissent tranquille, car ils sentent qu'ils n'ont pas affaire un rat ordinaire. Ma vraie nature transparaît et ils savent qu'ils doivent craindre un humain, même quand il choisit un déguisement ridicule. Il n'y a que cette espèce de sac à puces orange qui me pose vraiment des problèmes. Rien que la présence de cet animal aurait suffit à me faire prendre la tangente, cette année, mais l'évasion de Sirius et la présence de Remus à Poudlard imposaient de toutes façons une disparition prompte et définitive.

La fuite a des avantages et des inconvénients. Je suis passé maître dans l'art de disparaître. Comment ? Je ne me contente pas de m'évanouir dans la nature, non, je me débrouille pour qu'on croie à ma mort. Soyons logiques : on ne recherche pas un mort. Un disparu, oui. Il y a presque quinze ans, j'ai réussi un coup de maître et il m'a suffit de récidiver, en plaçant ça et là quelques touffes de poils arrachés pour que le gamin imagine que son cher Scabber avait été dévoré par le monstre orange de sa copine. Qu'ils s'engueulent un peu et qu'on m'oublie, je ne demande rien de mieux.

Le seul problème est la nourriture. C'est pour ça que je hante les couloirs des cachots près des cuisines en espérant qu'un élève laissera tomber quelque chose qui me changera des restes nauséabonds des poubelles.

Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier comment c'était, avant. Quand je n'étais qu'un homme capable de se métamorphoser en Animagus. C'était drôle, ces moments, où nous nous transformions, James, Sirius et moi. James refusait après de manger de la salade pendant des jours, clamant qu'il en avait assez des feuilles. Une fois, il nous avait fait rire aux éclats, à tel point que Remus avait dû courir dans la salle de bains, en essayant de brâmer dans le dortoir. Les cris qu'il avait poussé avait fait peur à deux filles venues, hum, discuter avec Graham et Neil dans la chambre d'à côté. Le spectacle de James poussant des cris de cerf en plein rut et des deux nanas en train de cavaler dans le couloir tout en rajustant leurs vêtements avait suffit à nous faire rire pendant deux semaines. Sirius, toujours le plus poète du lot, prétendait que le plus dur, en revenant de son état de chien à celui d'humain était de ne plus pisser trois gouttes contre un mur. Quand j'y repense, comment ce mec a pu entretenir un véritable harem pendant ses dernières années de scolarité reste un vrai mystère. Je vous l'accorde, c'était un joyeux drille, entreprenant, très têtu. C'est peut-être ça qui marchait : les filles savaient que Sirius n'abandonnerait jamais, alors, dans ces conditions, autant céder tout de suite, non ? De mon côté, ce qui me manquait, quand je n'étais plus un rat, c'était la faculté de me glisser partout sans attirer l'attention. Sirius se moquait de moi en prétendant que j'étais un _gros_ rat, mais gros ou pas, si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai appris en me baladant partout, et pas qu'à Gryffondor !

C'était le bon temps. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra jamais, aussi la nostalgie est-elle de plus en plus forte, surtout depuis que je sais que Remus et Sirius sont tout près. C'est très paradoxal, tout ça. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je reprendrais ma forme humaine, celle de Peter, le bon copain Peter, et j'irais revoir Remus, j'écouterais les blagues débiles de Sirius, mais je ne pourrais plus admirer James. James était le leader incontesté du groupe : il avait tout, il n'était pas mal, bien mieux que Sirius et son côté négligé un peu trop étudié, il venait d'une famille respectée, très aisée. Rien n'était vraiment un problème, pour lui. S'il voulait le dernier jean à la mode, un balai, il lui suffisait de sortir son portefeuille ou d'appeler papa-maman. Son statut n'était pas celui des Black, oh non. Mais Sirius était clairement le vilain petit canard et pouvait toujours crier pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de sa famille. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir le très net sentiment d'appartenir à la caste supérieure. C'est tout juste si ces Black ne se prenaient pas pour la famille royale. Remus était le cousin pauvre. Ce type a toujours eu un capital sympathie incroyable, franchement : loup-garou, sorti d'on ne savait pas vraiment où, pas un sou en poche, mais il se trouvait dès sa première année embringué dans le cercle très select des deux as, Potter et Black. Et moi ? Oh bah moi j'étais le pique-assiette, celui auquel on pensait au dernier moment, qui rendait des services, qui courait chercher le bouquin oublié, qui prêtait une écharpe, faisait le guet en cas de méfait. Il y avait des jours où j'en avais assez de jouer les utilités. Oui, j'étais jaloux ! Et alors ?

Non, ce n'est pas ça qui a tout provoqué. La vérité est plus simple et effroyablement banale, à un tel point qu'on aurait eu du mal à y croire et que j'ai préféré orchestrer ma mort plutôt que de tenter de défendre mon cas devant un tribunal. On était au plus fort de la guerre contre vous-savez-qui et les membres de l'opposition étaient sur la liste des personnes à abattre. J'avais intégré l'Ordre du Phoenix, oh, pas par conviction mais parce que les copains étaient à fond là-dedans et que j'avais passé sept ans de ma vie à les suivre. Alors, j'ai suivi. Les plus en danger étaient, en dehors de Dumbledore, évidemment, James et Sirius qui ne pouvaient pas imaginer agir dans l'ombre mais éprouvaient le besoin de clamer haut et fort leurs convictions. Ou comment enclencher un compte à rebours. Bien entendu, il y avait des espions et tous ceux de ma génération connaissaient les liens qui nous unissaient James, Sirius, Remus et moi. Alors, trouvez en un, et vous aurez les autres. La traque avait commencé et je me suis fait prendre pendant l'été, planqué dans un camping. Le premier que j'ai vu, ça a été cette saleté de Snivellus : « laissez-le », qu'il a dit, « laissez-le, même des Gryffondors n'auraient pas fait confiance à ce gros lard pour faire partie d'une organisation secrète. C'est Black, qu'il nous faut ». Ah, Snape a toujours été très doué pour rabaisser les autres, pourtant, il n'avait pas de quoi pavoiser : c'est Sirius qui m'avait raconté que sa mère avait fricoté avec un moldu, un vrai soudard. Alors pour donner des leçons... hein... Pour une fois pourtant, j'aurais bien laissé passer l'insulte, mais Nott avait décidé de me faire parler. « Peut-être, mais quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, je saurai tout de lui, du goût du lait de sa mère à la marque de ses slips ». Il avait raison. J'ai tout dit, et même plus vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait parce que j'avais peur. Non, j'étais terrorisé. Oui, j'ai fait dans mon froc, oui j'ai pleuré, oui, j'ai supplié. Le pire, ce furent les heures qui ont suivi mes aveux, quand je suis revenu à moi. Non, non, non, je n'étais pas inconscient ! Non ! Je voulais dire : quand j'ai retrouvé ma lucidité. Les récits des crimes des Mangemorts avaient distillé un sentiment de terreur dans la population. Il y avait les exécutions sommaires et il y avait les meurtres qui trahissaient de tels sévices qu'on eut préféré prendre du poison, plutôt que de vivre le quart de qu'on racontait. Je n'avais pas de poison et il ne me restait que la peur, alors j'ai parlé et quand j'ai eu livré les noms de mes complices, les adresses des planques que je connaissais, j'ai réalisé que trois petits Cruciatus, une jambe cassée et trois doigts écrasés n'étaient rien. James, Sirius ou Remus seraient morts sans parler. Et moi j'ai tout déballé après seulement deux heures en tête-à-tête avec Saturnus Nott.

J'entends un bruit de pas.

Une voix.

Snape.

Je hais ce type. Il me répugne. Lui, ça a toujours été un mauvais, c'était un vrai Mangemort, et pas un enfant de chœur ! Qu'on ne me fasse pas le coup du repenti, de l'espion courageux. Non, ce mec est une ordure de première classe et le pire est que l'on a failli me mettre dans le même sac.

Vous savez quel genre d'humour ont les Mangemorts ? Et bien, le vieux Nott est revenu vers moi trois jours après et a guéri ma jambe, puis mes doigts. Clac, clac, clac, clac, mes os étaient intacts. Les tremblements du Cruciatus commençaient à passer. Il alla jusqu'à me lancer un Recuro, le nez plissé, parce que je puais vraiment trop. Et là, et bien là il m'a laissé partir.

J'avais un choix : expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé, avaler ma honte et tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, ou me taire. Je me suis tu parce que Nott m'avait prévenu qu'il me retrouverait, où que je sois sur terre ou en enfer. Et il ne plaisantait pas, je vous l'assure. Encore une fois, la peur était la plus forte. J'ai trahi les copains, encore et encore, et pour rien ! C'est ça le plus beau ! Je parlais parce que sinon j'aurais souffert et parce que la simple idée que l'on me fasse du mal suffisait à me tétaniser. Ah, il était beau le Gryffondor. Si vous voulez mon avis, le Choixpeau est une vaste plaisanterie.

Enfin, nous sommes arrivés en octobre 1981. James et Lily devaient disparaître car vous-savez-qui était à leur trousses. Ou plutôt, il voulait s'en prendre à leur bébé qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir le détruire un jour. La solution la plus simple était le Fidelius. C'était tellement simple que c'en était pathétique et que n'importe quel imbécile aurait été capable de deviner comment on avait escamoté le couple. Et qui avait-on choisi pour être le gardien du secret ? Pas le meilleur ami, non, Sirius aurait été trop évident. Remus aussi d'ailleurs. Alors on avait désigné l'autre copain, la quatrième roue du carrosse des Maraudeurs. Moi. J'ai tenté de m'y opposer, je le jure, mais ils n'ont rien voulu écouter. Le pire fut de savoir que tôt ou tard j'allais les trahir.

Je ne pensais pas tomber un jour sur pire que Saturnus Nott, c'est vous dire à quel point j'étais naïf. C'est à Vous-savez-qui que j'ai confié mon ultime trahison. Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait, en fait, car nous luttions contre ses sbires, les Mangemorts, mais le chef nous était, à nous les plus jeunes, inconnu. Je dois dire qu'il avait quelque chose de fascinant. Il se comportait comme s'il sortait de la cuisse de Merlin, vêtu d'un costume à la coupe impeccable, les cheveux plaqués en arrière avec la raie sur le côté. Cela, ajouté à son visage un peu marqué, trahissait son âge, et sur une scène politique, il aurait raflé la mise à tous les coups, mais ce n'était pas le genre à se soumettre au verdict des urnes. Il irradiait littéralement de puissance magique et je me suis agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'ai attendu plusieurs jours, sans oser sortir. A bout de nerfs, j'ai fini par quitter ma retraite et je me suis retrouvé au beau milieu de Londres, devant la devanture du Chaudron baveur, en plein jour. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et je n'avais bien entendu aucune idée des évènements. Je me suis approché du kiosque à journaux près de la boutique de Fortescue et j'ai lu les gros titres. C'était fini. James et Lily étaient morts. J'ai bien enregistré aussi la nouvelle de la fin de Vous-savez-qui, et de _notre_ victoire (quelle ironie !) mais je ne pensais qu'à eux, et qu'à moi. À ma défaite, à mes défaites répétées. J'avais parlé sans avoir même été vraiment torturé, à la première menace. J'avais causé la mort de l'un de mes plus proches amis et de sa femme. Certains, par désespoir, se seraient donné la mort. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, je n'y ai même pas pensé. J'ai entendu un hurlement. Sirius. Et le premier Avada Kedavra a manqué le haut de ma tête. Je sais que la première victime était un accident : j'ai raté Sirius. Et puis je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu ce plan génial et horrible mais il s'est élaboré et déroulé en à peine cinq minutes. En cinq minutes, moi, Peter Pettigrow, garçon sans histoires, j'ai tué dix personnes, coupé un de mes doigts et me suis transformé en rat avant de disparaître à toute vitesse dans le caniveau. J'ai entendu Sirius rire. C'était bien de lui ça : trouver le moyen de rire devant un carnage.

Je me suis sauvé. L'instinct de survie a été le plus fort et il l'est encore sans que je puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Quelle vie ai-je donc, rat toute l'année, à la merci des tours pendables de sept gamins ? Pourquoi m'acharner quand l'étau de se resserre maintenant que Sirius s'est échappé ? Pourquoi jouer avec le feu quand je croise Snape dans les couloirs dix fois par semaine ? Le pire est que je ne le sais pas. Quand je me suis fait la malle et que j'ai échappé au monstre orange, il y a un mois, j'ai profité de l'obscurité pour m'introduire dans des toilettes. Là, j'ai pris le risque de redevenir Peter Pettigrow et pour la première fois depuis des années, je me suis vu dans un miroir. Je ne me suis pas reconnu. Vous allez rire, mais j'ai pleuré.

Si Sirius me trouve, il me tuera. Si je lui échappe, il se débrouillera pour lancer toute la société à mes trousses. Vers qui me tourner ? Qui pourrait me protéger ? Je n'ai qu'une vie de rat, mais c'est une vie et la seule que je possède.


	36. Démonstration par l'absurde

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Démonstration par l'absurde**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : absurde

« S'il-te-plaît, Hermione…

-Non, Ron.

-S'il-te-plaîîîît…

-Non !

-Mais c'est pour demain !

-Et alors ? Il n'est que 22 heures.

-Harry ! Dis-lui… »

Harry leva le nez du livre de poche qu'il avait commencé la veille, regarda tour à tour Hermione et Ron et décida prudemment de faire semblant de s'y replonger. Il avait emprunté le roman à Seamus qui prétendait que c'était le meilleur truc jamais écrit, mais franchement, une planète inconnue envahie par les sables et convoitée par un psychopathe, ce n'était pas le genre de sujet qui le passionnait. Il entendit un soupir, le bruit sec de la couverture d'un livre qu'on refermait et un froissement de parchemin anormalement bruyant qui trahissait l'énervement de son amie.

Ron n'avait sans doute pas compris les signes et se remit à geindre pour supplier la Gryffondor de lui laisser lire son devoir, sans succès, car Hermione se levait déjà et salua Harry.

« Si j'ai une mauvaise note, ça sera de ta faute ! »

Dans son fauteuil, Harry rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules : Ron venait de passer la ligne rouge et, cela ne rata pas, Hermione se prépara à cracher des flammes.

« Et en quel honneur serais-je responsable ? la voix était posée, mais avait déjà grimpé de quelques tons dans l'aigu.

-Si tu m'avais prévenu que tu ne me laisserais pas lire ta copie, j'aurais eu le temps de travailler sur la mienne. »

Cela avait été plus fort que lui, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glousser devant tant de mauvaise foi.

« Il me semble que cela tombe sous le sens, non ? Le professeur Burbage attend une copie par élève, donc, Hermione Granger et Ronald Wealsey doivent rendre chacun une copie distincte », répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés.

Ron n'avait rien à dire à cela et haussa les épaules en secouant la tête, tout en levant les yeux au ciel comme si son amie venait de pointer un détail stupide et sans importance. Il n'abandonna pas la partie cependant.

« Allez, Hermione. Tout le monde sait que tu as des facilités…

-Parce que je travaille, moi ! cria la jeune fille, outrée. Quelqu'un jura après avoir renversé un verre de bière au beurre, surpris par son éclat et elle baissa la voix tout de suite : Ron, je refuse de continuer cette conversation. Soit tu fais ton devoir, soit tu rends une copie blanche et tu as un zéro, mais cette fois-ci, tu prends tes responsabilités.

-Ce n'est pas juste, bouda le rouquin : déjà, que tu sois autorisée à suivre les cours…

-Pardon ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry referma son livre et s'approcha, inquiet. On aurait dit que la température de la pièce venait subitement de baisser de plusieurs degrés.

« Bah oui, tu viens d'une famille moldue et tu suis les cours d'études moldues. T'avoueras qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, non ?

-C'est très intéressant de voir comment les sorciers comprennent les Moldus.

-Oui, peut-être, bougonna Ron à mi-voix : mais tout ça, tu connais. Pour nous, c'est autre chose : c'est presque la matière la plus difficile à maîtriser. »

Harry trouva qu'il en faisait un peu trop. A titre personnel, il y avait bien trois ou quatre autres choses qu'il aurait placées en tête des choses « difficiles à maîtriser ». Comme l'Arithmancie, qu'apprenait Hermione. Les Potions. De toute évidence, Hermione était de son avis :

« Expliquer le concept d'une machine à laver n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de plus dur au monde, quand même ? Laver le linge, Ron, ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu sais, du linge, de la lessive, on frotte…

-Mais il n'y a personne dans la machine, pour frotter, non ?

-Bien sûr que si, il y a le petit bonhomme Ariel, avec ses petits bras musclés. »

Harry eut un grand sourire mais Ron ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué l'ironie.

« Ariel ? Il lave tout ? Le linge, la vaisselle, aussi ?

-Ah non, la vaisselle c'est Somat. »

Ron semblait douter, tout d'un coup, mais Hermione était si sérieuse, qu'il demanda tout de même :

« Oui, mais s'il y a A-Ariel pour laver, la machine, elle sert à quoi ?

-Il faut bien chauffer l'eau, et puis quand elle tourne, ça essore mieux. Sinon, Ariel serait fatigué.

-Et elle fonctionne comment, alors ?

-A l'é-lec-tri-ci-té, soupira Hermione, les yeux au ciel.

-Mais Burbage nous demande d'expliquer l'électricité !

-Et bien c'est de l'énergie ! répondit Hermione, agacée.

-Mais sans magie…

-Et bien on pédale ! »

Harry fut forcé de rouvrir son livre et de faire semblant d'en parcourir plusieurs lignes. Il serrait les pages si fort qu'il sentit la couverture se froisser et dut relâcher sa prise. Il mourrait d'envie d'entendre les prochaines inepties qu'Hermione allait débiter, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait garder son sérieux. Il y avait en effet quelque chose de presque surnaturel à voir leur amie, qu'ils considéraient presque comme une véritable encyclopédie vivante, raconter des sornettes avec un aplomb qui forçait l'admiration. Et cela n'était rien en comparaison du sérieux avec lequel Ron paraissait gober tout cela.

« Très drôle. »

Harry révisa son opinion : non, Ron n'était pas si bête que ça.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si. Hermione avait adopté son air un peu supérieur qu'ils connaissaient bien et qu'ils associaient toujours à la récitation d'une leçon ou d'une vérité si évidente que, aux yeux de la Gryffondor, seuls des enfants attardés auraient pu l'ignorer : on utilise un vélo et on pédale. Elle parut réfléchir et ajouta : il y a aussi des cas où ce sont des hamsters qui courent dans des cages en faisant tourner des roues…

-J'te crois pas.

-Ben fallait pas me demander. C'est moi la Moldue, ou c'est toi ? »

Il y eu un silence un peu tendu, puis Ron reprit la parole, lentement, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose :

« Non, j'te crois pas. Mon père, il collectionne les prises et les fils électriques moldus.

-Et alors ?

-ça se met dans un mur. Ya pas de hamster dans un mur. »

Harry hésitait entre éclater de rire et pleurer. Il vit qu'Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle voyait Ron pour la première fois.

« En effet… Tu viens de faire une apagogie positive magistrale, Ron. »

Ron et Harry eurent tous deux le même air stupéfait.

« Une apagogie positive, Ron, c'est ce que l'on appelle un raisonnement par l'absurde. C'est quand la conclusion affirme la vérité d'une proposition, non en l'établissant directement par une démonstration tirée de la nature même de la chose, mais indirectement, en faisant voir que la proposition contraire est absurde [1]. »

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit quoi que ce soit. Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était soudain arrêté de fonctionner et Ron clignait des yeux en regardant un point fixe au mur. Hermione pinça les lèvres et de détourna pour ne pas laisser voir son sourire.

« Bon, et bien, bonne nuit à tous les deux. »

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda un long moment les dunes jaunes de la couverture de son livre, puis finit par se lever à son tour.

« Harry…

-Euh, non, Ron, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des nœuds dans la cervelle, là…

-Mais à ton avis, tu crois que ça passerait si je faisais une apagaga… une apago… enfin une apologie positive pour le devoir de Burbage ? N'obtenant pas de réponse, il appela : Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-Je déteste quand elle fait ça.

-Moi aussi, Ron, moi aussi. »

* * *

><p>[1] merci Wikipedia…<p> 


	37. Rouge, est la couleur de la magie

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Rouge, est la magie**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 4 : rouge

Pour moi, la magie est rouge. C'est idiot, je sais : franchement, donner une couleur à la magie ! Pourquoi pas une odeur, aussi ? Hum, ça, je ne sais pas, mais je sais que pour moi la magie est rouge.

Elle est rouge comme le gros cachet de cire de Poudlard qui fermait l'enveloppe de ma lettre d'admission, apparue dans la boîte aux lettres le jour de mes onze ans. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux encore voir le parchemin, pas trop blanc ni vraiment beige, un peu irrégulier, si doux au toucher. Je peux encore entendre le bruit crissant de la feuille un peu rigide que l'on déplie. Et je sens encore l'odeur de la cire du gros cachet rouge dans laquelle avait été appuyé avec fermeté le sceau de l'école. Mes parents n'avaient pas osé ouvrir la lettre au début. Pensez-vous ! Qui envoyait encore des lettres sur parchemin scellées, de nos jours ? Nous nous étions passé la lettre mystérieuse de main en main. _Melle Lily Evans, 3bis allée des ormes, Manchester_. Et l'écriture était si élégante avec ses pleins et ses déliés ! Nous avons enfin ouvert la lettre et je me souviens encore de l'expression médusée de Pétunia :

« Dis, j'en aurais une comme ça, moi aussi, quand j'aurais onze ans ? »

Ce n'est que quelques heures après, quand le contenu de la missive et ses implications avaient été discutées, pondérées par mes parents, que je repris possession de la lettre. J'observais le sceau à la lumière du lampadaire et j'essayais de le décrypter. Il y avait le nom de l'école, bien sûr, _Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie_, porté sur le pourtour. Le centre était plus difficile à interpréter : on voyait un cercle divisé en quatre quartiers abritant chacun un animal. Le serpent, c'était le plus facile à reconnaître. Il y avait aussi un oiseau. Et puis deux autres animaux dont un, avec ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une crinière, pouvait être, pourquoi pas, un lion. En revanche, je n'arrivais pas du tout à identifier le quatrième. Severus m'assura que c'était un blaireau et que l'oiseau était un aigle. Hum, oui, peut-être. Il savait toujours beaucoup plus de choses que moi, Severus, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu de blaireau ressembler à la petite créature imprimée dans la cire.

ooooo

La magie est rouge comme le mur de brique ouvrant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mes parents étant des Moldus, un fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie était venu leur parler de ma future éducation et avait pris rendez-vous pour leur ouvrir l'accès au quartier magique. Pour tout dire, je crois que si cet homme ne nous avait pas accompagnés, mes parents n'auraient jamais poussé la porte du Chaudron baveur et, si par aventure ils l'avaient fait, ne se seraient pas attardés plus d'une demi-minute dans le pub décrépit. Pétunia et moi étions choquées, nous aussi. Evidemment, nous ne vivions pas dans un palais et ne mangions pas avec des couverts en argent, mais _quand même_. Nous marchions presque sur la pointe des pieds, tellement nous avions peur, ma sœur et moi, de salir nos jolies chaussures vernies toutes neuves. Et les clients ! Mon père et ma mère nous avaient rassemblées entre eux et tenaient fermement nos bras. Il y avait une espère de vieille sorcière édentée qu'on aurait dit échappée de Blanche-Neige. Et puis un homme avec des yeux qui paraissaient rouler dans leurs orbites et réapparaitre à chaque fois avec une couleur différente.

« Arrête ton cirque, Wolfram ! Tu fais peur aux petites », l'admonesta notre accompagnateur qui nous poussa vers le fond de l'établissement.

Passée une porte qui ne payait pas de mine, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, nous nous trouvâmes devant un mur de brique. Un de ces murs banals qu'on voit partout dans Londres, dans des états de noircissement divers. Celui là était ocre, un peu rouille. Rien de remarquable. Pourtant, quand le fonctionnaire tapota plusieurs fois sur la paroi, dans un ordre spécial, le mur se mit à rougeoyer et les briques s'écartèrent pour nous laisser entrer dans le Chemin de Traverse et ses merveilles.

ooooo

La magie est rouge comme le Poudlard express que je découvris la veille de la rentrée des classes, sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's cross. Le passage à travers le mur placé entre les quais 9 et 10 avait tellement fait rire Pétunia qu'il avait fallu batailler pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Ce sont mes parents qui se sont presque fâchés, parce que moi, j'aurais bien refait un tour avec elle.

Il y avait un monde fou, mais ce n'était pas les bagages des autres, les hiboux, les chats ou les autres créatures qui peuplaient les charriots des autres élèves qui nous intéressaient, Pétunia et moi. Non, c'était le train. Un train pareil, c'est un rêve de gosse. Je n'avais pas joué au petit train quand j'étais petite (mes parents étaient plutôt traditionalistes sur le chapitre des jouets : les poupées pour les filles et les trains et les voitures pour les garçons, or, nous étions deux sœurs) mais je suis sûre que je suis bien restée deux minutes pétrifiée, la bouche ouverte à gober les mouches quand j'ai vu la locomotive rouge vif. Une locomotive à vapeur avec une immense cheminée, rutilante, sifflante. Demandez à n'importe quel élève issu d'une famille moldue, je suis persuadée qu'il vous dira que le Poudlard express a été pour lui l'un des points de non-retour entre le monde magique et le monde Moldu. Et je n'étais pas la seule à rester plantée là, stupéfaite : on nous bouscula et je découvris soudain non loin de là Severus, Severus-le-blasé, Severus-qui-sait-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, déjà vêtu de ses habits de sorcier, figé sur place, les yeux ronds d'étonnement et la bouche entrouverte. Je regrette de n'avoir pas eu d'appareil photo à ce moment là, car je ne l'avais encore jamais vu si innocent.

ooooo

Si ces premières expériences avec le monde magique, avaient suggéré à mon inconscient un lien entre la magie et la couleur rouge, la corrélation fut confirmée le soir même, car la magie est rouge, rouge comme la maison de Godric Gryffondor à laquelle j'appartiens.

Nous partageons l'or avec les Serdaigles, mais le rouge nous appartient en propre. Les fauteuils de notre salle commune sont capitonnés de rouge, les rideaux de nos lits sont de la même nuance, nos manteaux, nos écharpes et nos cravates sont rayés d'or et rouge. Le rouge est une couleur puissante et celle qui se présente de la manière la plus vive à nos yeux. On corrige en rouge, on souligne ce qui est important à l'aide de cette couleur. Peut-être ceci influence-t-il notre comportement, je l'ignore, mais je pose la question. Le rouge nous appartient et nous ne pouvons pas rester en arrière, nous devons obligatoirement nous distinguer. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les capacités ou l'intelligence, c'est juste un besoin de se montrer, d'exister, et aussi, il faut bien l'avouer, de prendre le pas sur les autres.

Notre volontarisme, notre côté arrogant en indisposent beaucoup, et pas seulement chez les Slytherins. Peut-être faudrait-il, en cas de débordement, punir les Gryffondors en les forçant à abandonner leurs couleurs et à se contenter de gris ou de noir pour une semaine ? Je suis persuadée que cela rabattrait le caquet de pas mal de gens, Sirius Black et James Potter en tête, et ça nous ferait des vacances, même à nous, les Gryffondors, je vous l'assure…

La magie sera toujours rouge à mes yeux : rouge comme les sortilèges complexes qui laissent des résidus quelques micro-secondes après avoir été lancés. Rouge comme le petit poisson que j'avais brièvement transformé en lys pour Slughorn. Rouge comme mes joues quand James m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Ce n'est pas de la magie ? Alors, c'est que vous n'avez rien compris…


	38. Those were the days

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Those were the days**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : silence 

Il y a plusieurs influences là-dedans. Le titre, évidemment, est celui d'une rengaine de Mary Hopkins (si vous ne connaissez pas et avez envie d'avoir ça pendant des heures dans la tête, allez-y), et il y a fort à parier qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous auront reconnu l'allusion à un certain film déjanté… lequel ? [1] 

* * *

><p>Pétunia s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la chambre, épia les bruits dans la nuit et resta là, dans le noir, sans allumer la lumière. Elle distinguait le couinement du matelas, alors que Vernon, que la colère devait encore tenir éveillé, tournait et se retournait dans le lit. Il ne l'attendait plus : elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ce soir. Il est des choses que même un mari ne peut partager. Juste à côté, elle percevait la respiration profonde de Dudley qui s'était endormi comme un ange, inconscient du drame et de la querelle de ses parents.<p>

Elle avança avec lenteur dans le couloir. Ses pieds nus reconnaissaient la moquette jadis épaisse mais un peu râpée maintenant. Elle sentait instinctivement l'emplacement des lattes de parquet qui grinçaient un peu : on n'oublie pas ces détails quand on avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à éviter de réveiller ses parents, sa sœur, quand on menait sa petite vie parallèle à l'insu de tous. Le coude vers la chambre la fit presque sourire et son cœur s'emballa, comme s'il avait été dix ans plus jeune. C'était là que sa sœur et elle guettaient le sommeil de leurs parents. Le ronflement de leur père était un premier indicateur, mais elles savaient que leur mère avait le sommeil léger. Quand elles étaient sûres de leur coup, elles cheminaient à petits pas d'elfes et descendaient les marches de l'escalier en sautillant avant de filer dans la cuisine. Le salon aurait été plus confortable, mais il se trouvait sous la chambre de leurs parents et on pouvait voir la lumière allumée depuis le haut des marches. La cuisine, malgré son carrelage tout froid, était de l'autre côté et possédait une porte.

Là, les deux sœurs commençaient par s'octroyer un petit carré de chocolat et un biscuit chacune, qu'elles grignotaient avec bonheur, assises sur une chaise, les pieds calés sous le postérieur pour les réchauffer un peu. Elles n'allumaient que la lampe au-dessus de l'évier, pas le plafonnier : sa lumière aurait été trop violente et aurait dissipé l'atmosphère illicite qui excitait tant les deux gamines. Lily allumait ensuite le poste de radio. C'était toujours elle qui le faisait, par permission expresse de sa grande sœur. Elle recueillait ainsi sa toute petite vengeance à l'égard de ses parents qui ne laissaient jamais la plus petite manipuler la radio, la chaîne hi-fi ou la télévision. La licence de Pétunia, de toutes manières, s'arrêtait à la platine et, si elle avait régulièrement la main qui lui démangeait quand elle revenait de l'école et qu'elle avait la maison pour elle toute seule, elle restait la plus sage et n'osa en fait la mettre en marche qu'un jour de ses quinze ans.

Lily était dissipée, toujours à chercher la petite bête. Elle respectait sa sœur pourtant et, quand Pétunia disait non (même quand elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié elle-même), elle écoutait. De mauvaise grâce, mais elle obtempérait. A cette époque là, la radio n'était pas très intéressante. Leur mère laissait le poste allumé du matin au soir et les ondes déversaient un flot d'informations dont on n'avait rien à faire, d'émissions pour les grands (c'est-à-dire profondément ennuyeuses) ou de feuilletons tous juste bons à vous bercer avant la sieste. Le tout était débité du ton compassé et bien élevé qu'affectaient aussi les présentateurs de la télévision. Il y avait bien des exceptions mais, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, il était presque impossible de réussir à regarder plus de cinq minutes du Monty Python's Flying Circus sans que leur père ne se précipite et ordonne à Pétunia et Lily de monter dans leur chambre.

Si la télévision leur était inaccessible, la radio en revanche, pouvait être détournée à leur profit. Tout le monde n'avait que la question des « radios pirates » à la bouche dans la classe de Pétunia et la chance avait voulu que leurs émissions soient diffusées la nuit. Dès que leurs parents s'étaient endormis, les deux sœurs se ruaient dans la cuisine, Lily allumait la radio et Pétunia cherchait avec patience la station émettrice. Là, elles entendaient des tubes que tout le monde connaissait par cœur mais qu'on n'entendait jamais le jour, là aussi elles apprenaient des mots dont les adultes démentaient l'existence : on ne les comprenait pas toujours, mais ils étaient interdits et on ne se faisait pas faute de les employer à tout bout de champ dans la cour de récréation le lendemain. Là encore, Lily et Pétunia se trémoussaient et s'apprenaient des danses fantaisistes accordées à la musique qu'elles entendaient.

Passé le coude du corridor, Pétunia fit une petite halte et s'adossa au chambranle, les yeux fermés, comme pour revivre encore une fois l'une de ses soirées. Elles ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre, veillant à chaque fois à bien régler le poste sur la station qu'écoutait leur mère.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et chercha à tâtons la poignée. Elle la trouva immédiatement et la tourna lentement, avec précaution, comme si elle avait craint de réveiller l'occupant de la pièce, mais il n'y avait personne. Les deux petites filles n'étaient plus là. Elle-même avait grandi : c'était étrange, pendant des années elle avait désespéré de grandir et maintenant, mariée et mère d'un tout petit garçon, elle trouvait qu'elle avait décidemment grandi trop vite. Lily aussi avait grandi. Elle avait commencé par s'éloigner de Pétunia quand elle s'était liée avec ce garçon horrible, puis elle avait changé, un jour, en une minute, le temps de lire une lettre écrire à la plume sur du parchemin. Quelques semaines après, elle les avait quittés. A chaque vacance, Pétunia la reconnaissait un peu moins. Et puis Lily était morte.

Pétunia ferma la porte tout doucement derrière elle et alla s'assoir sur l'un des lits, celui de Lily. La dernière fois que celle-ci y avait dormi, c'était il y a deux ans, peu avant son mariage. Elles ne s'étaient rien dit. A présent, Pétunia croyait voir la forme de la petite fille allongée dans le lit, faisant semblant de dormir avec trop d'application, comme à chaque fois que sa mère venait contrôler que les deux sœurs ne faisaient pas de bazar dans la nuit.

Elle soupira, se leva, et alluma la lumière. Les deux lampes de chevet, d'abord, puis le plafonnier. Lily était partie avec James Potter il y avait déjà deux ans, mais c'était fou ce qu'il restait encore d'elle. Pétunia prit un carton posé près de la porte et le posa sur son lit d'enfant et d'adolescente. Les livres de l'étagère d'abord. Puis les cahiers, les cartes d'amis, les cahiers de texte. Elle en feuilleta un et commença à se perdre dans ce récit au jour le jour de la vie de sa sorcière de sœur, puis se ravisa et le déposa dans la boîte avec le reste. Les crayons, les plumes, les encriers. Elle se demanda soudain pourquoi elle les rangeait aussi, après tout, ils pouvaient servir et les plumes étaient usées, mais elle les envoya rejoindre le reste dans le carton quand même.

Lily n'avait pas eu l'habitude de mettre des posters, ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir avec Pétunia pour se mettre à les collectionner elle aussi. Ceux qui étaient encore affichés étaient ceux d'une Pétunia adolescente qui suivait fiévreusement les nouveaux groupes musicaux.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit en grand les deux battants. Là, c'était le royaume de Lily, car elle avait déjà trié ses propres affaires quand elle s'était mariée. Lily avait laissé des tas de choses, disant qu'elle trierait plus tard. En fait, elle était si coquette qu'elle détestait se séparer de ses vêtements, sauf quand ils étaient défraichis ou vraiment abimés. Comme Pétunia avait pesté, adolescente ! Quoi, cette sorcière qui n'habitait même pas là la plupart du temps, réussissait à l'envahir avec sa garde-robe ! Ce soir là pourtant, Pétunia examina avec patience et révérence chaque robe, chaque jupe. Tous ces effets racontaient la vie de sa sœur loin d'elle. Il y avait des chaussures vernies démodées, bien trop petites, mais que Lily avait gardées parce qu'elle les avait « adorées ». Des chemisiers pleins de dentelle, des longues jupes à fleurs. C'était ces tenues qui avaient provoqué chez Pétunia l'association « beatnik » et « sorciers ». Elle prit une jupe et la mit devant elle. Elle ne portait que des choses unies, ou alors avec des imprimés très sages. Cela lui aurait été, pourtant. Cela lui aurait été, mais « c'était Lily », dans son esprit. Il y avait une vieille robe que Pétunia reconnut tout de suite : c'était une petite robe-trapèze orange, à gros plis plats que Lily lui avait enviée pendant longtemps. Pétunia la lui avait donnée, mais trop tard pour que Lily, qui avait grandit vite cette année là, puisse la mettre. Pourtant, comme elle avait dû l'aimer, si elle l'avait conservée tout ce temps ! Et puis il y avait des jeans, pliés avec soin par sa mère. Et tout le reste. Elle regarda à peine les sous-vêtements, mais les fourra dans un sac plastique en vitesse. Elle vida les étagères et la penderie. Les lèvres pincées, elle prit les vêtements un à un, caressant l'étoffe, prenant son temps, se rappelant une myriade de petits détails, puis elle les posa avec mille précautions dans un nouveau carton.

Elle finit bien avant l'aube, prit un marqueur et écrivit « Lily Evans » sur chaque boîte, parce que sa sœur à elle s'appelait Lily Evans et pas Lily Potter. Un léger bruit l'alerta, mais ce n'était pas grave car elle avait fini.

Elle referma les placards, éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers la petite chambre de Dudley. Il dormait toujours comme un bienheureux, mais à côté de son petit lit, un bébé vagissait doucement dans son berceau. Sur le coup, elle hésita. Elle n'avait pas vu son neveu avant l'assassinat de sa sœur et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe comme de son propre fils ? Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser pleurer ainsi. Elle s'approcha et prit l'enfant. Elle s'était juré, sous le coup de la colère, qu'il serait hors de question qu'elle s'épuise à l'allaiter. Un suffisait, elle n'avait pas une poitrine de nourrice ! Il y avait du lait dans le réfrigérateur, mais elle était fatiguée et para au plus pressé. Ironie du destin, Pétunia, que ses camarades avaient surnommée la « planche à pain », ne manquait pas de lait. Quand elle eut vérifié que son neveu avait tété à satiété, elle lui fit faire son rot, le reposa dans son berceau et attendit qu'il s'endorme. On prétendait que la nature « sorcière » d'un enfant ne s'affirmait qu'à la fin de l'enfance mais, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même, son neveu était un sorcier.

Dans la maison endormie dont plus aucun bruit ne venait plus troubler le silence, Pétunia retourna dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Lily, dans une autre vie, et s'endormit sur son ancien lit de petite fille. 

* * *

><p>[1] Good Morning England !<p> 


	39. Slytherin à la crème Chantilly

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

****

**Slytherin à la crème Chantilly**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : consommation 

« Vas-y !

-Allez !

-Mais vas-y, j'te dis ! »

Drago Malefoy pâlit, respira un grand coup, rougit, puis pâlit de nouveau. Son teint s'étant enfin fixé sur une nuance, ce fut à sa gorge de lui jouer des tours. Quelque chose le grattait, là tout au fond. Il tenta un discret raclement de gorge, un petit « hum ! » distingué et efficace mais rien ne sortit. Et s'il était soudain devenu aphone ? Sa tension s'étant élevée à cette idée, il sentit comme une bouffée de chaleur et eut l'impression que son front était en sueur. Quoi ? Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière ! Avec sa chance, il risquait aussi d'avoir un bouton quelque part. Demain, il balancerait son pot de gel à la poubelle.

Blaise Zabini, ou Theodore Nott, il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier, lui donna un bon coup dans le dos et il n'eut d'autre solution que d'avancer. Ces deux là avaient parfois des libertés… Il serra les poings et réalisa qu'il avait les mains moites. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la touche : elle remarquerait…

C'était fou comme la salle commune était petite. A moins qu'elle ne soit à géométrie variable, comme tout le reste du château ? Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il était déjà près d'elle, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu, plongée dans un numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Drago jeta un œil autour de lui, nota l'absence d'autres filles de son année et décida de se jeter à l'eau avant que l'une des copines de Pansy ne rapplique et que la situation ne devienne ingérable. On savait qu'une bande de filles était plus nocive qu'une troupe de hyènes affamées… Si seulement il pouvait retrouver sa voix avant qu'elles n'arrivent !

« H-h-hum ! Pansy ? »

Magnifique : il n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de son timbre, mais là, on n'était pas loin du filet de voix d'un gosse en pleine mue !

« Drago ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air enrhumé.

-Non, non, juste un truc, un chat dans la gorge… Hum, dis-moi, Pansy… il ne finit pas la phrase ayant soudain conscience que son teint était passé de blafard à rouge brique en l'espace d'une milliseconde. Ce qui n'aidait pas, c'était qu'il était persuadé que Nott et Zabini ne perdaient pas une miette de l'échange.

« Oui ?

-Tu vas au Pré-au-Lard, samedi. »

Ce n'était pas une question : d'habitude, aucun élève dans son état normal n'aurait raté la sortie. Samedi prochain, toutefois, un certain nombre préfèrerait rester au château car les déplacements se feraient à deux. Pansy Parkinson avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais la signification de la date se présenta soudain à son esprit et Drago eut l'immense satisfaction de la voir rougir à son tour. Allons, si elle rougissait, ce n'était pas d'embarras, donc, c'est qu'elle était libre et qu'en plus elle était flattée qu'il l'invite. Une fille qui a l'intention de décliner une invitation à la saint Valentin ne rougit pas : elle est soit impassible, soit blanche de colère.

Drago, rassuré sur la validité de son raisonnement, avait tout d'un coup retrouvé une partie de son assurance. Il se redressa, eut un sourire qui pouvait presque passer pour « dégagé » et entama le petit speech qu'il avait répété en prenant soin d'y mettre un ton un peu blasé :

« Je serais très honoré si tu voulais bien m'accompagner, samedi… »

Il entendit un garçon pouffer, mais Pansy rougissait de plus belle, à sa grande satisfaction. Elle referma soudain son magazine et Drago put lire en gros sur la couverture : _Le forcer à faire des aveux : comment s'y prendre ? Tous nos conseils en page 14_. Il sentait un rire moqueur prêt à éclater, mais se contint, concentré sur le but ultime.

« Oui, bien sûr, je serais très heureuse de venir, c'est très gentil… il faudrait peut-être réserver ?

-Réserver ? »

Sur le coup, Drago se demanda de quoi elle parlait : le pub de madame Rosemerta était capable d'accueillir des dizaines de personnes, et il y avait un étage…

« Oui, c'est plutôt petit, et puis comme cela on choisira notre table, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui. Oui, bien sûr. »

Il était de la plus grande importance de ne pas avoir l'air idiot. Or, être ignorant était déjà premier un pas sur la route de l'idiotie. Drago joua donc les hommes du monde et acquiesça avec un petit sourire qui promettait beaucoup, pendant que sa cervelle battait la campagne à la recherche d'une explication.

* * *

><p>Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux trois garçons pour comprendre le sens caché des paroles de Pansy. En fait, aucun garçon de leur année n'avait eu l'air d'être au courant : un pub était un pub, on commandait, on payait, on s'asseyait où on voulait et on bécotait sa voisine en toute quiétude, point, à la ligne. Pourtant, Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une explication à ce qu'avait dit Pansy. C'était aussi l'avis de ses deux compères, mais Blaise et Theodore étaient pour l'instant célibataires et certaines subtilités leur échappaient encore. L'un, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop si embrasser une fille serait à son goût (mais comme il n'avait pas encore tenté l'expérience sur un garçon, il réservait son verdict), et le second parce qu'aucune de celles qu'il connaissait ne l'intéressait, l'extérieur ne parvenant pas, de son propre aveu, à compenser le vide de la boîte crânienne.<p>

On ne pouvait pas demander à une fille. Et puis quoi, encore ? Paraître en savoir moins qu'elles ? C'était la porte ouverte à des ragots sans fin qui se propageraient dans tout Poudlard en moins de deux heures. Il était en effet de notoriété publique que les filles ignoraient allégrement les différences de maisons quand il s'agissait de parler de garçons. Encore une preuve de leur caractère sournois…

Finalement, on eut la solution en demandant à Vincent Crabbe qui avait une grande sœur en sixième année : ce pauvre Vincent n'était pas une lumière, alors il ne risquait pas de compromettre sa réputation. Et puis, c'était sa sœur ! Le verdict de Petula Crabbe fut : « madame Piedodu ». A ce moment précis, Drago fut sur le point de renoncer. Il courait en effet les pires rumeurs sur ce lieu. Les garçons qui passaient devant la vitrine de cet établissement (et Drago, Blaise et Theodore étaient passés devant un certain nombre de fois) ne tarissaient pas de moqueries : un truc de filles ou pour garçons-coiffeurs. Un endroit où _eux_, ne seraient jamais vus. Oh, non ! Jamais ! Et puis on n'y buvait certainement que des trucs sucrés, pas de bière. Comme s'ils allaient se mettre à boire dans des tasses en porcelaine à fleurs, le petit doigt en l'air et la bouche en cœur ! Nan, sans blague !

Mais voilà, ce n'était pas une blague.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais la faire entrer chez madame Rosemerta ? Après, vous y restez, et puis le tour est joué…

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle réserverait.

-Tu lui dis que tu veux voir un truc : elle te suit, vous restez chez madame Rosemerta…

-Voir un truc ? Dans un pub ? Quand j'ai un rendez-vous _officiel_ avec une fille ? Non, mais ça va pas, Blaise ? »

* * *

><p>Le samedi était enfin arrivé. Drago s'était levé à six heures du matin pour se « préparer ». Cela avait été si long que Blaise était parti squatter la douche du dortoir d'à côté. Quand Drago était sorti de là, il portait… ce qu'il portait tous les autres jours de la semaine en dehors des cours. En revanche, et ça, c'était un sacré progrès, il avait abandonné son espèce de gel collant pour les cheveux. Pansy était arrivée dans la salle commune cinq minutes en retard par rapport à l'horaire prévu, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas, ayant été « briefé » sur l'étiquette féminine par Crabbe qui avait continué à soutirer des renseignements à sa grande sœur.<p>

Le trajet avait été charmant. Silencieux, mais charmant. Pansy avait laissé Drago mettre son bras autour de sa taille. Le Slytherin avait un eu peu mal au bras, n'osant pas trop la serrer ni trop laisser son bras reposer sur sa hanche, mais tout était une question de tact et d'étapes. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, ne rien compromettre, surtout, ne rien compromettre. On passa devant le pub. Drago eut à ce moment là un petit moment de faiblesse en s'écriant presque :

« Oh, je crois que Theodore et Blaise y sont… »

Mais Pansy remarqua qu'ils risquaient de les ennuyer et continua d'avancer, Drago fut bien forcé d'en faire autant, vu qu'elle emportait son bras avec elle.

Le petit salon de thé de madame Piedodu était toujours aussi affreux. Ces rideaux de dentelle blancs, cette enseigne avec des cœurs… Merlin ! La petite clochette qui retentissait à l'entrée de chaque client, sonnait comme un glas aux oreilles du garçon. Il parcourut des yeux la façade, n'y vit pas de menu, à son grand chagrin, mais suivit tout de même Pansy. On leur accorda une petite table (un guéridon ! pensa Drago qui se demanda comment on pourrait y faire tenir des boissons et de quoi manger). Il comprit vite cependant les avantages du caractère lilliputien de la table : il était d'autant plus facile de se pencher par-dessus pour embrasser sa compagne. Quoi ? Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler tricot, tout de même !

Madame Piedodu vint en personne prendre leur commande et Drago commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence de carte ou d'une quelconque ardoise présentant les tarifs des consommations. Là-dessus, tous les avis concordaient : si on invitait une fille, on payait sa part. Si on allait d'un commun accord quelque part, comme ça, on pouvait diviser en deux, mais si on embrassait, dans le feu de l'action, la fille en question, on payait sa part quand même. C'était une question de manières et toutes les filles avaient la même étiquette. Après, si on était en « arrangement régulier » avec la fille en question, on payait systématiquement les boissons ou le repas. Drago trouvait que c'était un peu abuser, mais il ne tenait pas à devenir le dernier sujet de scandale de la moitié de l'école.

Tout bien considéré, il dut tout de même avouer qu'il avait passé un bon moment. Certes, tout était trop sucré. Même le thé avait un goût suspect ! Mais Pansy avait été charmante et, sans aller jusqu'aux déclarations passionnées, on en était tout de même arrivé là où Drago le souhaitait et c'était l'essentiel. Non, tout avait été bien, très bien même, si la question du tarif des consommations n'avait continué d'occuper un coin de l'esprit de Drago pendant tout le temps de leur rendez-vous.


	40. Tout vient à point pour qui sait attendr

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : résolution

Je n'ai pas résisté : qui a dit que Drago avait manipulé Pansy ? Voici donc ce qui s'est passé avant la journée mémorable de « Slytherin à la crème Chantilly ».

* * *

><p>Cette année, Pansy avait résolu de se lancer.<p>

En troisième année, avec ses amies Milicent et Johanna, elle avait exploré le Pré-au-Lard à chaque sortie, testé la Bière au beurre, dévalisé Honeyduckes (et attrapé une éruption de boutons gigantesque après s'être gavée de chocolats avant les vacances de Noël), arpenté les rues principales et jeté un œil en vitesse en passant « par hasard » devant le salon de thé de madame Piédodu. Elle savait donc où elle mettait les pieds et avait écouté avec la plus grande attention les ragots de radio-Poudlard. Elle savait à présent quels endroits étaient les plus propices, lesquels étaient les plus côtés pour une première fois. En effet, s'embrasser dans les fourrés près de la voie ferrée n'avait pas le même cachet que dans un endroit délicat comme le salon de madame Piédodu et quand au pub de madame Rosemerta… à moins d'aimer les feux de la rampe et l'interaction avec le public… hum, il valait mieux oublier.

Il y avait des moments plus propices que d'autres : viser les deux mois suivant la rentrée n'avait pas grand intérêt, sinon à témoigner d'un empressement presque suspect. Pansy ne souhaitait pas passer pour une fille facile, non. Après les vacances de Pâques, cela sentait le désespoir de la laissée pour compte qui n'a pas su plaire. L'idéal était les alentours de Noël et le nec-plus-ultra, la Saint-Valentin. Passez ce dimanche avec votre petit ami, et cela vous pose déjà dans la population féminine de Poudlard. Débrouillez-vous pour y avoir votre premier rendez-vous et votre premier baiser et c'est démarrer votre vie amoureuse sous les auspices les plus favorables.

Pansy était une fille ambitieuse. Elle visa donc la Saint-Valentin pour le début de sa relation amoureuse, le salon de madame Piédodu pour cadre à ses amours et Drago Malefoy dans le rôle de l'amoureux transi.

C'était fort, c'était risqué… et cela avait menacé de se terminer en jus de boudin.

Pansy et Drago s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Ils venaient du même milieu, s'étaient même vus une ou deux fois avant de débarquer à Poudlard. Ils étaient dans la même classe, ce qui impliquait une fréquentation quotidienne obligée, mais il existait un obstacle fondamental à leurs rencontres : Pansy était _une fille_. Bien entendu, cela revient à constater une évidence, mais s'agissant de garçons, la Slytherin avait de longue date réalisé qu'à moins d'être claire, vous n'aviez aucune chance d'arriver à vous faire comprendre. Drago était toujours assis avec l'un de ses copains, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini ou Nott. A la récréation, il était _entouré_ de ses amis. Les codes sociaux qui régissaient la société féminine de Poudlard, pour leur part, impliquaient qu'une fille seule était soit une bêcheuse (et donc le prototype de l'épouvantail à garçons), soit une ringarde et il était hors de question que Pansy passe pour la Luna Lovegood de Slytherin. Elle mettait donc un point d'honneur à entretenir des liens assez superficiels, mais utiles à sa popularité, auprès des filles les plus en vues de sa maison et profitait des récréations pour faire étalage de ses relations. Dans ces conditions, c'était un miracle qu'ils aient pu échanger plus de trois mots seuls à seuls et, hélas, cela se résumait pour l'instant à un échange de tuyaux sur un devoir de Potions.

Passé octobre, Pansy commença à réfléchir à un plan. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu de vraie conversation avec Drago, elle mit un point d'honneur à lui adresser la parole au moins une fois par jour à un intercours, pour l'habituer, sans l'effrayer. Un peu comme quand elle avait amadoué le chat qui venait de temps en temps faire une incursion dans le jardin de ses parents. Leurs propos n'avaient rien eu de très personnel, mais à la mi-novembre, elle jugea que le Slytherin était à présent capable de reconnaître sa voix et crut avoir accompli un énorme pas en avant quand il vint de son propre chef lui parler avant un cours de Potions, début décembre. C'était pour se plaindre d'une consigne octroyée par McGonagall, mais, comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte : il lui avait parlé à elle et pas à Zabini ou Nott. C'était un progrès, c'était incontestable.

Arrivé Noël cependant, elle passa quelques nuits blanches à examiner la situation sous tous les angles car les choses n'avaient pas bougé. Prise d'audace, elle employa la dernière sortie avant les vacances à suivre des yeux Drago et sa bande, l'air de rien, avant de se mettre exprès à la traine de ses copines entrant chez madame Rosemerta, pour y _découvrir_, par le plus grand des hasards, l'objet de son attention (et ses copains, damned !). Elle fut héroïque. Avait-on déjà vu une fille réussir aussi bien à paraître intéressée par le Quidditch, à se mêler de discussions d'assez mauvais goût (mais en gardant toute sa dignité, attention !), tout en laissant deviner à _un_ garçon, qu'elle n'était intéressée que par lui ? Elle partit donc chez elle la tête haute, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, certaine de repartir sur des bases solides à la nouvelle année.

Parmi les résolutions de Pansy, la première était d'amener Drago à se déclarer. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit intéressé. Oui, forcément : elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à préférer les garçons. Rassurée sur ce point essentiel (le cas échéant, elle avait envisagé se rabattre sur Zabini), elle avait suffisamment écouté les conversations des plus expérimentées pour savoir qu'il suffisait d'arriver à l'aiguiller de façon suffisamment adroite pour qu'il restreigne ses fréquentations féminines à une seule personne -elle- et déclare enfin sa flamme. Pansy poursuivit le travail de sape, un œil sur le calendrier. A la mi-janvier, elle expérimenta l'effet du maquillage. Elle eut d'une part la satisfaction de constater qu'elle était plus jolie que Milicent et Johanna (deux copines, mais l'amitié s'arrête à certaines choses) et d'autre part que les yeux de _certains_ paraissaient subitement avoir été décillés. Fin janvier, elle parlait à Drago à _chaque_ intercours. Début février, ils jouèrent au pendu ensemble dans la salle commune. Et c'est là que les choses prirent un tour dramatique.

Le 5 février, Milicent eut le front de paraître dans le dortoir avec un sourire débile et l'air d'une lunatique. Elle cracha le morceau sur le champ (quel manque de dignité !) et proclama qu'elle sortait désormais avec Gregory Goyle. Pansy fut partagée entre le fou rire et l'horreur. Le rire, parce que franchement, n'importe qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle sortait avec ce type, et l'horreur, parce que Milicent, _Milicent, bon-sang !_, avait réussi le miracle de se trouver un petit ami avant elle. Ce soir là, Pansy examina son agenda, vit qu'il ne lui restait que dix jours à peine et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Drago avait remarqué son existence, parlait avec elle, avait choisi de passer un bout de soirée avec elle dans la salle commune (au vu de tous : si ce n'était pas une officialisation, ça !), il fallait désormais qu'il se dégourdisse et fasse le premier pas.

Il y eut des sourires, éclatants ou parfois un peu cachés, comme pour les parer d'un éclat illicite. Il y eut les petits rires confus quand il lançait une remarque un peu drôle (et là, elle dû se contenir pour ne pas rire aux blagues de Zabini, bien meilleures). Il y eut les saluts dans la salle commune. Le 10 février, Drago l'invita à sa table parce que la salle était pleine à craquer. Ô douce victoire ! Hélas, il ne fit que parler, même si ses yeux paraissaient occupés à deviner se qui se cachait sous son pull. Pansy prit bonne note et, le lendemain, elle brava les courants d'air pour se montrer toute la journée en chemisier (celui de l'année dernière, un tantinet trop juste). Au petit-déjeuner du mercredi, elle effleura _par erreur_ la main de Drago en essayant d'attraper le pot de confiture. Il le lui donna, en laissant deux doigts trainer sur sa main.

Tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre. Pansy vivait sur les charbons ardents. Sa cervelle enregistrait les moindres petits faits significatifs et elle était certaine de parvenir à ses fins et d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Drago. C'était sûr, c'était juste une question de temps, mais le temps était justement ce qui lui manquait. On était au 13 février et il n'avait rien dit, rien écrit, rien fait. La peste soit des garçons ! C'était pas vrai, ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Le Déluge ? Pansy soupirait, furieuse, et regrettait amèrement de devoir, comme une fille bien élevée, attendre que Môssieur se décide à faire le premier pas. Poule mouillée !

Ce soir-là, elle était prête à abandonner la partie, ou du moins l'idée de sortir avec Drago à la Saint-Valentin. Elle rentra directement dans son dortoir après l'étude, s'assit sur son lit, blême de colère. Sur le lit de Milicent se trouvait une enveloppe _rose_. La curiosité l'emporta et elle ouvrit le pli pour y découvrir une déclaration d'amour si mièvre qu'elle envisagea un instant de la communiquer aux autres filles de sa classe, pour rire un peu. Elle se ravisa cependant : Millicent avait un petit ami et irait parader avec lui au Pré-au-Lard demain, tandis qu'elle était encore bredouille. Allait-elle rester là à ne rien faire ? Où était passée sa résolution de sortir avec Drago le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? Elle avait jusqu'à minuit pour arriver à ses fins, voire même jusqu'au petit-déjeuner. Allons ! Elle vérifia qu'elle se présentait sous son meilleur jour, prit son sac, chercha de la lecture mais elle avait lu tous les romans qu'elle avait empruntés. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle piqua un numéro de _Sorcière hebdo_ sur l'étagère de Johanna et alla se placer au beau milieu de la salle commune.

La couverture du magazine annonçait _Le forcer à faire des aveux : comment s'y prendre ? Tous nos conseils en page 14_ et elle prit cela comme un bon signe. Elle feuilleta la publication de la première la dernière page, du revers à la couverture, puis au hasard. Quelques personnes entraient et sortaient, mais de Drago, point. Elle était en train de lire attentivement l'article annoncé en couverture (il y avait du bon sens là dedans, finalement), quand elle vit du coin de l'œil deux jambes s'arrêter en face d'elle. Debout, blanc comme un linge, se tenait Drago Malefoy.

Ce soir là, Pansy ne résista pas et écrivit en rouge sur son agenda, d'une écriture ronde et bien régulière : _14 février, Pansy triumphans_.


	41. La façon de monter sur un ballet

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**La façon de monter sur un ballet**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : psychose

Oui, j'aime la danse classique mais je sais que certains détestent ça. Dans cet OS un pauvre Gryffondor se trouve confronté au monde du ballet. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il y avait un ballet à la télé pendant que j'essayais d'écrire et que, tout en évaluant les entrechats, les grands jetés et les ronds de jambe en l'air, je me suis souvenue d'une perle relevée par un lecteur où « balais » était orthographié « ballet ». Ce n'est certes pas une excuse pour ce texte, mais juste une explication -).

* * *

><p>Seamus Finnigan avait deux malheurs dans sa vie. Il avait une petite sœur, premier problème. Déjà, pour beaucoup ce serait un motif de dépression grave : qu'y-a-t-il de pire en effet qu'une espèce de monstre qui chougne pour un rien, qui vous pique vos crayons (et qui vous les mange ! dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas étouffée avec), qui vient vous trouver toutes les deux minutes pour jouer à des jeux cons quand vous êtes en train de gagner au casse-briques, qui fait une crise d'hystérie parce que sa robe est au sale et qu'elle devait absolument la porter pour la fête d'anniversaire de truc-bidule-machin-chouette (une fille insupportable que vos parents se sont sentis obligés d'inviter, en retour) ? À part un tsunami, franchement, rien.<p>

Deux malheurs ? Mais le second, alors ? Et bien la petite Gloria avait été un jour inscrite à des cours de danse. Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre…

Au début, Seamus n'en avait rien eu à faire. Bon, il avait fallu aller la récupérer une ou deux fois à la fin du cours, mais ce n'était rien. Et puis il avait pu s'en donner à cœur joie et lui faire la honte de sa vie quand il avait été assister avec ses parents aux démonstrations de fin d'année : la vue de Gloria affublée de collants rose-cochon et d'une espèce de justaucorps avec un volant de tulle bleu layette, se lançant à contretemps dans des pas incompréhensibles, sautillant comme une sauterelle (avec un gros cul), les bras en ballon et les doigts en pinces-à-sucre avait de quoi le mettre en joie pendant de longues semaines.

La deuxième année fut identique à la première, à la différence près que Gloria se contorsionnait maintenant dans des poses abracadabrantes et un brin obscènes tous les soirs dans sa chambre. Elle mesurait même les progrès de son grand écart en mesurant la distance qui la séparait du sol avec un double décimètre ! Seamus avait failli hurler en allant récupérer sa règle, avant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Il y eut ensuite l'achat des chaussons de pointe. Tac-tac-tac, toc-toc-toc, du soir au matin et du matin au soir il fallait qu'elle s'évertue à monter dessus et qu'elle s'entraine. Sa mère hurlait qu'elle allait tomber, rien n'y faisait. Si seulement elle avait eu le bon goût de faire un régime, peut-être que ces trucs auraient fait moins de bruit ? À bout de patience, Seamus finit un jour par réussir à y coller un Silencio et à avoir (à peu près) la paix. Dans l'heure qui suivit, ses parents reçurent un courrier du ministère de la Magie rappelant qu'il était interdit à un mineur de faire de la magie sans surveillance. Et qui fut puni ?

C'était devenu une obsession. Seamus descendait dans la cuisine et devait attendre le bon vouloir de mademoiselle pour passer prendre du jus d'orange dans le frigo, alors qu'elle utilisait les deux plans de travail pour soutenir son arabesque ou ses retirés. Le couloir d'entrée était impraticable lorsqu'elle revenait de l'école et qu'elle y travaillait ses piqués, piqués-tournés et ses déboulés. La seule consolation de Seamus était quand elle ratait son truc et allait se fracasser contre un mur, parce que la tête lui tournait. Le salon était un autre lieu propice aux essais de Gloria : il suffisait de pousser la table basse et en avant attitudes et pirouettes ! On avait beau lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas transparente et qu'elle bouchait la vue de la télé, rien n'y faisait.

Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à demander à Seamus de l'aider. A quoi ? À tenir ta jambe ? Maigris, débrouille-toi ! Mais non ! s'écria-t-elle, elle avait juste besoin d'apprendre à danser avec un garçon. Seamus y mit tout de suite le holà : hors de question qu'il mette un collant. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, lui répliqua-t-elle et elle lui expliqua qu'il devait la guider pour ses pirouettes. Tu fermes ton poing, en haut, pas tout à fait… là, je mets mon doigt… (Seamus était devenu rouge brique à l'idée de ce que ses copains auraient pu dire à ce sujet) tu mets ta main à ma taille… non, pas là ! Là non plus ! Bref, ce fut un échec lamentable et Gloria eut beau chougner, Seamus l'envoya paître à chaque fois, pensant enfin avoir gagné sa tranquillité.

Hélas ! La passion de sa sœur connut une nouvelle escalade et elle exigea de regarder les ballets retransmis à la télévision. C'en était trop. La vue d'un tutu, d'un collant, de chaussons de danse, de filles anorexiques levant la jambe par-dessus la tête, de mecs pommadés et accoutrés de façon ridicule, collant moulant et veste pailletée, l'audition des zim-boum-boum et autres flons-flons pompiers qu'on osait appeler de la musique suffisaient à déclencher la psychose. Gloria n'accordait jamais de trêve, même quand il était en internat et ne revenait que pendant les vacances. Ballet à Noël, ballet à Pâques, ballet l'été. Seamus _haïssait_ le ballet.

Etait-ce un acte manqué alors, quand il avait rendu le devoir demandé par Madame Bibine sur « La façon de monter sur un balais » et orthographié « balais », « ballet » ? Même à Poudlard, il fallait que cela le poursuive et maintenant, c'était toute la classe qui se moquait de lui !


	42. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : grandir

C'était étonnant comme les choses pouvaient changer. Non. En fait, comme on pouvait changer. Hum, non, ce n'était pas encore ça. Non, voilà, ce qui était étonnant c'était comment un changement de perspective pouvait provoquer à la fois la stupéfaction et une véritable tristesse.

Il s'en rappelait encore, au Noël de l'année de ses huit ans, il avait participé à une discussion animée avec ses cousins et les enfants des amis de la famille.

« T'as quel âge, toi ?

-Sept ans et demi.

-Huit !

-Huit et demi ! »

Chacun avait révélé son âge, les plus avancés criant plus fort comme s'ils étaient plus importants que les autres. Bah oui : ils étaient plus âgés. Franchement, c'était flagrant, non ?

« Combien de temps il reste ?

-Hum… attends, neuf ans. Non ! huit ans et demi ! Bah, oui, j'ai huit ans et demi ! Je suis à la moitié !

-Rholala, qu'est-ce que c'est long…

-Dix ans… avait soupiré un gamin, le plus jeune de l'assemblée.

-J'en peux plus ! Huit ans et demi… Bon, huit ans et cinq mois à la fin de janvier, avait calculé Ron, comme si de six à cinq mois il y avait eu une véritable différence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras, toi ?

-Oh, ben j'irai postuler aux Chudley Canons, rétorqua avec aplomb le fils des cousins Prewet de Northanger Row. Tu vois, je dois avoir mon balai ce Noël, donc je commence l'entrainement en janvier. Tranquille, mais bien, progressif, tu vois. Et puis, je serai opérationnel en… ouais, juin. Donc, à partir de là, c'est entrainement, entrainement, entrainement.

-Oublies pas la stratégie, remarqua Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, mais je n'oublie pas ! J'ai un bouquin sur les dix dernières coupes du monde, avec résumé des matches et tout et tout. Donc, ouais, dans deux, trois ans maxi, je passe au modèle au-dessus, un Nimbus 800…

-Ouah… c'est cher, quand même, fit le plus jeune de la troupe.

-Ouais, mais tu vois, j'ai pensé à tout : j'économise un sickle chaque mois et en deux, trois ans maxi, je peux apporter un complément. Et puis, quand je serai pris aux Chudley, ben le salaire permettra de dédommager mes parents… »

La conversation se poursuivait sur les professions envisagées, quand l'un des cousins grogna :

« Moi, la première chose que je fais, le jour de mes dix-sept ans, hein, le _jour_ même, c'est me barrer. Parce que là, j'en peux plus… »

Ron, sur ce terrain là, était un peu d'accord, mais il ne tenait pas à partir avant d'avoir, au moins une fois, dit tout ce qu'il pensait de Percy. D'abord, il l'attacherait à une chaise, lui pèterait ses lunettes, et il lui dirait… non, il le bâillonnerait avant… très important, ça, le bâillon… Bon, il lui dirait…

« T'es con aussi, moi j'attendrais le soir pour partir. D'abord, ça évite les discussions, et puis au moins t'auras eu le gâteau et ton cadeau.

-Oui, t'as raison, acquiesça le jeune rebelle, Cliff : d'accord, gâteau, cadeau et hop, bye bye ! »

La conversation s'était un peu étiolée, le temps d'avaler quelques sucreries et d'attendre que les trois adultes venus jeter un œil à leur progéniture soient repartis dans la pièce à côté.

« Moi, je préfère quelque chose de plus stable que les Chudleys, tu vois, déclara Ron d'un air un peu blasé. En réalité, il mourait d'envie de postuler lui aussi aux Chudleys (d'abord, c'était son idée, et ce gros lard de Basilarius n'avait aucune chance de toutes façon : son derrière ne tiendrait jamais sur un manche à balai, ou alors il le garderait coincé entre ses fesses ad vitam aeternam), mais il préférait se la jouer un peu en allant à contre-courant. En fait, reprit-il : les Chudleys, le Quidditch, même à un bon niveau (et toc, prends ça dans les dents, Basil'), c'est vachement aléatoire. Déjà, au niveau revenus, s'ils ne sont pas dans une bonne, année, forcément, tu touches moins. Et puis la carrière est courte… Là, Ron resservait le discours que lui avait débité Percy quand il avait parlé de devenir champion de Quidditch, alors que Fred et Georges gloussaient à s'étrangler le gosier. Enfin, à vrai dire, il abrégeait, parce que Percy n'avait jamais su faire court. Non, reprit Ron d'un air un peu important, qu'il croyait naturel, non, en fait, je compte me présenter au concours d'admission à l'école d'Auror. »

La déclaration avait fait son petit effet :

« Auror ?!

-Oui, bon, c'est dur, mais j'ai des dispositions, à ce qu'il paraît. »

Ron avait alors déroulé un joli plan, bien meilleur que celui de Basil, et devant se conclure, le plus logiquement du monde, par son admission haut la main au concours d'entrée le plus difficile de la fonction publique du monde magique.

.

Le temps passait si lentement à cette époque. C'était bien simple, chaque jour paraissait compter triple. Il avait eut huit ans et demi, et, péniblement, il avait fini par atteindre huit ans et sept mois, huit ans et dix mois, neuf ans ! Chaque année il calculait les mois qui lui restaient avant d'arriver à la date magique. Il avait cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais vivant à l'âge réglementaire pour entrer à Poudlard. Pourtant, passés ses onze ans, le temps s'était encore écoulé lentement, d'ailleurs, il changeait même de rythme et _ralentissait_ en été alors qu'il accélérait en hiver et au printemps ! C'était incompréhensible, bien plus incroyable que la transformation du plomb en or, à son avis.

Et puis un jour, sans qu'il puisse y fixer une date précise, comme s'il était passé de l'autre côté du miroir, le temps s'était mis à passer plus vite, de plus en plus vite. Il y avait de plus en plus de choses à faire et de moins en moins de temps pour y arriver. Les BUSEs, Voldemort, Snape, les ASPICs, les Horcruxes… D'une façon curieuse, avec l'accélération temporelle étaient venus les soucis. Quand il était petit, il n'en avait pas. Enfin, si : les betteraves qu'il devait ingurgiter le midi (sa mère découvrait à chaque fois qu'il détestait ça), Percy-l'emmerdeur, les jumeaux à éviter à tout prix, sa nouille de sœur… jamais il ne pensait à des trucs aussi ingérables que les filles, les Mangemorts ou ses devoirs (oui, dans cet ordre là). De ses rêves d'avant, il ne restait plus grand-chose. Il était devenu assez grand pour comprendre qu'il ne serait pas champion de Quidditch et seule la lecture acharnée des magazines spécialisés et sa présence dans l'équipe Gryffondor lui permettaient de garder un peu de ce rêve en lui. Auror… Harry et lui avaient beau clamer sur tous les toits qu'ils brigueraient cette carrière, il n'était pas très sûr de le vouloir vraiment. D'abord, c'était dur, bien plus que ce qu'il imaginait enfant, car maintenant il savait, pour les avoir étudiées à Poudlard, quelles étaient les matières exigées et à quel niveau. Et puis il ne suffisait pas de passer le concours, après, on en prenait pour trois ans. Merlin ! Trois ans supplémentaires d'école, d'entrainement quotidien, pire que Poudlard ! Un vrai bagne. Il préférait encore six heures de Potions par semaines, pendant un an, avec Snape dans ses mauvais jours et un masque de Mangemort sur sa sale tête. Ce qui justement l'amenait à l'issue de ces études : trois ans de labeur et pour quoi ? Pour aller traquer Voldemort et ses copains, risquer sa vie à chaque opération, devenir une cible de choix, représenter l'exemple suprême pour la société sorcière. Il n'était pas à la hauteur et ne voulait même pas s'en donner la peine.

Ronald Weasley ne voulait plus grandir. Tout cela, bien sûr, il le gardait pour lui et n'en avait même pas parlé à Harry, persuadé que son ami n'aurait pas compris et qu'il était bien plus fort que lui. L'arrivée de ses dix-sept ans ne constitua pas la fête qu'il avait imaginée : il avait trop peur. Plus d'excuses Ronald : tu es responsable maintenant. Il tentait de résister, de ne pas grandir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, son corps ne l'écoutait pas, le monde non plus et, quand il repensait à ce Noël de ses huit ans, il lui semblait qu'il l'avait rêvé ou bien que cela s'était déroulé il y avait au moins deux siècles. Alors c'était comme ça ? Il était condamné ? Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter de l'insouciance ! Imbécile qu'il était alors ! Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa chance. Renvoyez-moi en arrière, que j'en profite ! protestait-il. Ses prières demeuraient inexaucées et autour de lui le monde devenait fou. Il traquait des médaillons maléfiques, des coupes maudites, devait se battre contre des Mangemorts, des loups-garous, des serpents géants. Il s'était nourri de champignons pendant des semaines. Il risquait de mourir. A dix-sept ans ! On ne meurt pas à dix-sept ans ! C'est impossible ! Et pourtant, la grande salle abritait déjà plus d'une vingtaine de corps recouverts d'un drap ou d'une couverture, attendant qu'on leur accorde une sépulture. On pouvait mourir à dix-sept ans, mais aussi à seize, à quinze ou à quatorze ans.


	43. Une journée dans la vie pourrie de Snape

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Une journée dans la vie pourrie de Severus Snape**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 1 : amer / biberon

« Une pastille au citron, Severus ? »

Snape déclina en grimaçant et s'assit, sans attendre l'invitation de Dumbledore. Le directeur croyait que son professeur de Potions refusait toujours par principe, pour prouver que malgré son dévouement à la cause, il gardait un peu de libre-arbitre, et aussi par ressentiment, sans doute, pour toutes les offenses passées et, n'en doutons pas, à venir.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? J'ai là une excellente limonade… »

Encore une grimace.

« Allons droit au but, Albus, quels dossiers devons-nous examiner ? Mademoiselle Mulehead ? Merlin, elle n'a pas volé son nom. Et croyez-moi, elle est aussi bête que l'animal dont elle le tient. Non, je ne dis pas cela parce que c'est une Poufsouffle. Snape s'interrompit un peu et énonça les yeux au ciel : enfin, nous savons tous deux que la maison de Pomona n'abrite pas l'élite du royaume non plus…

-Accédons-nous à sa demande ?

-Certainement pas ! Lui faire recommencer sa composition de Divination ? Si elle a raté ça, alors elle ne mérite même pas de manier une baguette magique !

-Bien… » déclara Dumbledore, souriant dans sa barbe.

Il passa au second dossier de la pile et sourit cette fois franchement, en montrant presque toutes ses dents.

« Ah, monsieur Zabini. »

En face, Snape était presque devenu jaune.

« Mon garçon ? Bois, tu as l'air d'avoir avalé de travers…

-Monsieur Zabini a réussi son trimestre…

-Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas une question de notes. Plutôt de discipline… Argus m'a exposé son cas ce matin... »

Severus Snape écouta le motif de la plainte du concierge, une bête histoire d'hormones -quoi d'étonnant dans une école abritant des hordes d'adolescents idiots ?- et haussa les épaules en susurrant :

« Allons, Albus, ne me dites pas que l'idée de deux garçons ensemble vous gêne, non ?

-Deux, non, quoique je puisse quand même m'alarmer quand le chiffre est plus élevé… Le directeur se rapprocha un peu, appuyant ses coudes bien en avant sur la table, presque affalé sur les dossiers et acheva : cependant, apprendre que la petite sauterie incluait aussi messieurs Malefoy, Nott et Londubat me préoccupe, pas toi ? »

Snape fut empêché de répondre par une violente quinte de toux et cet homme, habituellement si digne, en fut réduit à se racler la gorge de la façon la plus dégoûtante, plié en deux, la respiration sifflante :

« Lon-haaaaaan-lon-haaaaan-dubat ?

-Tiens, mon garçon. »

Snape avala le verre de limonade non sans en renverser une bonne partie sur ses habits et recracha presque aussitôt le liquide qu'il avait ingurgité, l'amertume ayant accentué sa toux.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Miss Teigne a retrouvé Trevor.

-Tre-haaaaaan-vor ?

-Le crapaud de monsieur Londubat », expliqua Dumbledore.

La réponse se perdit dans les râles de l'homme en noir. Le directeur eut pitié de lui et retarda son amusement de quelques minutes, afin d'être sûr qu'il avait toute l'attention de Severus Snape et aussi de vérifier qu'il se remettait et qu'il ne risquait pas de s'évanouir ou de s'étouffer pour de bon. Comptait-il parmi les sujets à risque pour les infarctus ? Dumbledore l'ignorait et se promit de vérifier, tout de même.

« Ce genre de comportement motive un blâme, le règlement est très clair…

-Vous voulez donner un blâme à messieurs Zabini et Malefoy ? demanda Snape, incrédule. Et pour quel motif, si je puis me permettre ? La famille Zabini a le bras long et Lucius Malefoy siège au bureau des bienfaiteurs ? Désirez-vous vraiment qu'il ordonne une enquête, qu'il fasse fermer Poudlard de façon préventive et qu'il nous traine tous dans la boue pour avoir transformé cette école en lupanar ?

-Tu voies toujours le pire…

-Non, non, je réfléchis, Albus, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ici. Snape soupira un grand coup et ajouta : laissez-moi faire, je vous garantis que messieurs Zabini et Malefoy se tiendront à carreau. Quelques mots avec eux et croyez-moi, ils jureront n'importe quoi plutôt que leur petite aventure avec un Gryffondor devienne la risée de l'école. »

Dumbledore retourna le dossier de Zabini et articula le nom du prochain, celui d'une Serdaigle en première année, quand il fut interrompu par le Maître des Potions :

« Le dossier Londubat ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et le blâme ?

-Quel blâme ? Tu viens de dire que tu t'occupais de…

-Je prends en charge mes deux renégats, mais monsieur Londubat recevra un blâme pour comportement inapproprié dans un lieu public, après le couvre-feu, avec un ani-un batracien, articula Snape avec un méchant sourire.

-Severus !

-Albus !

-Tu perds la tête !

-Un blâme ! Un blâââââme ! cria Snape, debout : ne serait-ce que pour toutes les fois où il a manqué de faire sauter les cachots ! Et pour la fois où il m'a ridiculisé avec ce chapeau…

-C'était un exercice ! Et puis à qui la faute si tu es ce qu'il craint le plus au monde ?

-Un chapeau avec un vautooouuur ! Une horreur qui puait la naphtaline ! Avez-vous une idée du nombre de petits crétins qui se sont crus obligés de planquer des boules de naphtalines dans la salle de Potions après ça ? Un blââââ-haaaaaaan-ââââ-haaaaan… »

Severus Snape dut s'arrêter en pleine phrase, repris par sa toux.

-Tu sais, tu devrais faire soigner ça, déclara Dumbledore avec un petit sourire mielleux. Il ouvrit le tiroir central de son bureau et en tira un sachet en papier : Tiens, ça te fera du bien. »

Comme Snape secouait la tête, le directeur profita d'une quinte de toux pour lancer adroitement un bonbon au professeur, avec une dextérité que lui aurait enviée un joueur de billes moldu.

« C'est à l'orange. »

Snape cracha le bonbon après l'avoir à peine sucé et le directeur le fit disparaître avec un petit air désapprobateur.

« Tu devrais aller voir Poppy, mon garçon. Si, si, j'y tiens, allez, les dossiers attendront, poursuivit-il en lançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, puis en poussant son espion directement dans le foyer en articulant très distinctement « les cachots », sourd aux protestations inintelligibles de Snape.

Parvenu dans ses quartiers de façon assez brutale, Severus Snape finit par réussir à se calmer et retrouva sa respiration, ses moyens, son caractère de cochon et sa colère. Il constata aussi que sa gorge semblait passablement enflammée et il avait l'impression que sa trachée avait été tapissée de papier de verre. Une fois de plus, il avait été roulé dans la farine ! Lui, Severus Snape, le Slytherin le plus intelligent et le plus retord depuis Salazar Slytherin !

Chaque trimestre, c'était le même cirque : Albus Dumbledore le convoquait pour examiner les dossiers d'élèves en difficulté, les problèmes de discipline ou les revendications des parents et la discussion aboutissait à une impasse en raison du laxisme coupable du vieillard sénile qui dirigeait Poudlard, pestait Snape. Oh, qui croyait-il tromper en parlant de l'attendre pour reprendre leur travail ? Comme d'habitude, Albus-de-mes-deux-Dumbledore irait trouver Minerva McGonagall et quand Snape remettrait le sujet sur le tapis, on lui exposerait qu'on avait déjà tout réglé : « Et puis il était si débordé, hein ? ». Ben voyons.

Snape se racla la gorge, le regretta sur le champ et ordonna à un Elfe de lui préparer un thé bien chaud. Il avait une potion pour ce genre de désagréments, mais elle était très amère et Severus Snape avait horreur de tout ce qui était amer. Ça, c'était un secret bien gardé. C'était ironique, en réalité : un homme dont la vie était littéralement pavée d'amertume et de regrets, dont le biberon avait dû contenir plus de fiel que de lait pour expliquer ce sarcasme et cette aigreur permanente, haïssait tout ce qui était acide et amer. Citron, orange, tomate cuite, choux, rhubarbe, la liste était longue : il fuyait tous ces aliments comme la peste ou le choléra. Il détestait le café, aussi, mais en buvait par nécessité, incapable de faire cours de bon matin sans un bon petit coup de fouet. Il ne prenait jamais son café dans la Grande Salle, mais dans ses appartements, avant de monter, profitant de sa solitude pour verser la moitié du sucrier dans la tasse. Le sucre, en effet, était le grand ami de Severus Snape. Cela réussissait moins à sa dentition, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas non plus dans une école perdue au fin fond de l'Ecosse qu'il pourrait exercer ses talents mondains ravageurs.

Il y avait mieux que le sucre, pourtant : le chocolat. Severus Snape aurait pu tuer pour du chocolat noir, pour un rocher. Heureusement que ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore ne le savaient, cela aurait pu rendre sa mission impossible. Imaginez un peu : « Severusssss, débarrasse moi de Dumbledore, tu auras ton poids en rochers Suchard », « Oui, Seigneur ». Ou encore : « Severus, mon garçon, je trouve que Lucius Malefoy nous casse bien les pieds au bureau des bienfaiteurs. Peux-tu t'occuper de lui ? Je viens de recevoir un container d'After-eight », « Bien sûr, directeur ».

Un Elfe apparut et lui tendit un plateau comportant une théière fumante et une tasse. Snape le congédia, vérifia que la porte de ses appartements était bien fermée et condamna le réseau de cheminette. Il bannit les deux occupants des portraits qui garnissaient son bureau et fila dans les réserves de son laboratoire personnel. Il en revint avec deux flacons. Après avoir versé son thé, il laissa couler amoureusement une grande cuillérée de miel, touilla, puis en ajouta encore une. Jugeant le breuvage quasi parfait, il y versa enfin une lampée de rhum et entama sa dégustation, les yeux fermés. Il était en colère, ah ça oui, n'allez pas imaginer le contraire, mais il agirait plus tard. Demain.


	44. The DELL project

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**The DELL project**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 2 : santé / talisman

Hermione Granger était une nature persévérante. Une travailleuse acharnée. Elle avait certes le goût des études, une capacité de concentration plus élevée que la moyenne, de la curiosité, mais ses résultats, elle les devait à son travail et un tirait une légitime fierté. La pugnacité dont elle faisait preuve en cours, elle l'appliquait à tous les aspects de la vie. Elle n'y pensait généralement pas, mais certaines facettes de son amitié avec Ron et Harry reflétaient ces tendances, cette faculté et ce désir d'adaptation : après tout, pourquoi donc avait-elle appris consciencieusement les règles du Quidditch alors que ce jeu l'ennuyait et qu'elle craignait se monter sur un balais ?

Le mépris, de façon paradoxale, engendrait la soif d'en savoir plus (pourquoi la méprisait-on ?) et suscitait aussitôt la volonté de revanche. Hermione avait potassé à fond l'histoire de la société sorcière, épluché les manuels de bonnes manières, lu les traités sur le sang magique, manié les plus obscur opuscules à charge contre les nés-moldus et les traîtres au sang-pur. Elle comprenait Drago Malefoy. Elle n'acceptait pas ses idées, méprisait son étroitesse d'esprit, son arrogance mal placée, mais elle le comprenait. Hélas, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer sa mentalité. Toutefois, elle pouvait toujours essayer de gagner le respect de Severus Snape dont le dédain ruisselait sur elle à chaque cours. Elle travaillait comme une folle, ingurgitait tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir sur le cours de la semaine suivante, se présentait avec un arsenal de connaissances presque digne d'un Potionneur… et ne récoltait que sarcasme. Au fond, elle savait que plus elle travaillait, plus elle tentait de défier Snape sur son propre terrain, plus elle s'attirait sa colère. Il s'agissait d'un véritable cercle vicieux, mais Hermione Granger était incapable d'abandonner l'acquisition de connaissances et ne concevait pas de cacher ses compétences. Les cours de Potions constituaient alors une torture hebdomadaire pour l'élève… et le professeur, mais celui-ci l'avait bien cherché, non ?

Il était donc assez rare que la Gryffondor, hormis les quelques cas cités, eut conscience de faire un véritable effort, de se forcer à comprendre. Pourtant, se rapprocher de Luna Lovegood, elle le craignait, commençait à ressembler à une véritable épreuve. Ce n'était pas que Luna était une mauvaise fille, une idiote. Elle n'était pas déplaisante, au contraire, elle était invariablement aimable. Hermione aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais non, cela la mettait mal à l'aise : qui est d'humeur égale vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, 365 jours par an ?

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y songer et, à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait désarçonnée par la Serdaigle, elle se remémorait les jours difficiles que Luna passait à l'intérieur de sa propre maison : moquée, ses affaires volées, cachées… Après y avoir bien songé, Hermione sentait la pitié la remettre sur le droit chemin et elle pouvait reprendre son œuvre, comme aux plus beaux jours du SALE (il n'y avait pas eu tant de bonnes choses à ce sujet, mais Hermione préférait garder en tête les petites victoires et, apprendre à tricoter des écharpes au point mousse, quitte à passer pour une folle, représentait déjà une victoire).

Luna s'étant trouvée agglomérée à leur petit groupe de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Hermione tentait donc de la comprendre pour mieux réussir à l'accepter parmi ses amis. Et là, c'était un échec total. A chaque fois qu'Hermione pensait avoir effectué un pas significatif dans le Déchiffrement de l'Enigme Luna Lovegood (DELL, aucun rapport avec une récente entreprise moldue d'informatique), elle se trouvait confrontée à l'inexplicable. Les Héliopathes. Les Ronflaks cornus, les Nargoles. Hermione avait tenté de raisonner : « Mais je ne vois rien, Luna », « C'est parce que tu ne le veux pas, et puis ils sont minuscules. Parfois c'est mieux qu'on ne les voie pas tu sais, certains sont vraiment très laids. Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'ils se cachent, ils sont timides ». À un moment, Hermione s'était demandé si Luna ne parlait pas tout simplement, à sa manière, des acariens ? Petits, moches, invisibles ? Seulement, quand elle avait mentionné le nom, Luna s'était exclamée : « Acariens ? Comment tu l'écris ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler tu sais. Il faudrait peut-être envoyer une note au _Chicaneur_ ? Une nouvelle espèce découverte ! ». Hermione avait laissé tomber, craignant d'y laisser sa santé mentale ou d'exploser et d'hurler que les Héliopathes, les Ronflaks cornus et les Nargoles n'existaient pas et que Luna devait consulter Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle s'était contenue et tentait à présent une nouvelle approche. Elle savait que Luna suivait les cours de Trelawney et, avisant le collier de carottes nouvelles qu'arborait la Serdaigle, elle eut soudain un éclair de génie :

« Luna, c'est-c'est un talisman, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un talisman ? Quoi ? »

La Gryffondor se contenta de désigner le collier.

« Hein ? Oh, ça ? Non, ce sont des carottes, tu vois ? Luna en détacha une et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Est-ce que les Moldus utilisent les carottes comme talismans ? Il faudrait leur dire que ça se mange… »

Hermione ferma la bouche, très vexée, et bredouilla quelque chose avant de s'éloigner. Elle avait besoin d'une pause dans le DELL. Peut-être était-il temps de ressusciter le SALE ? Elle comprenait mieux les Elfes que Luna.


	45. Fétichisme Elfique

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Fétichisme elfique**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 1 heure.

Thème 3 : qualité / cirage

Assis à la petite table de bois bancale qui lui servait de bureau, Kreattur contemplait la série de chaussures alignées bien sagement devant lui. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : des chaussures plates, commodes, sans fioritures, noires, bleu marine, parfois bordeaux très foncé et vert sombre, pour la vie quotidienne, pour les jours passés à l'intérieur quand on ne recevait pas de visite. Par terre, l'Elfe eut un regard rapide, se trouvaient les souliers à semelle de corde, pour les beaux jours où l'on allait au jardin, ou les bottillons de caoutchouc vert kaki, rarement employés, mais parfois enfilés à la hâte quand il fallait absolument se rendre dans les petites allées boueuses un après-midi pluvieux d'automne.

Kreattur regarda avec attention chaque paire sur la table et vérifia à chaque fois qu'il avait bien sorti le cirage assorti. Ces petites bottines à talon-bobine devaient être traitées avec délicatesse, d'abord avec un baume incolore puis, quand il avait imprégné la peau de chevreau, avec un cirage cerise mûre, pas tout à fait rouge ni tout à fait bordeaux, mais sombre, riche, profond, qu'on commandait tout particulièrement. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas maculer les lacets de soie.

A côté, une paire sensiblement plus grande, des mocassins d'homme, élégants, fins, sobres. Il fallait veiller à ce que la chaussure ait l'air absolument neuve, le cuir presque encore craquant mais dont on devinerait la souplesse à la façon dont la lumière accrocherait chaque plan. Ensuite venaient des souliers de soirée, vernis, de la meilleure qualité : un miroir noir sur lequel la lumière ne se réfléchirait pas mais paraîtrait jaillir, juste en deçà de la surface.

Il y avait aussi les fines chaussures de bal, très fragiles, qui ne supportaient ni l'eau, ni la moindre tâche. La semelle était une pelure du cuir le plus fin et la soie portait l'empreinte du pied menu qui l'avait chaussée quelques heures et avait paradé dans les salons, ne laissant voir que le pied tentateur de la propriétaire de cet adorable bijou.

L'Elfe veillait sur ce trésor avec un soin infini. Chaque semaine il choisissait les paires à traiter et il étendait cette attention aux boîtes qui les préservaient de la lumière et de la poussière. Car ces chaussures n'étaient jamais portées. Elles n'étaient pas neuves : il s'agissait des souliers de ses maîtres, Orion et Walburga Black. Les soigner entretenait un lien par-delà la tombe avec la famille qu'il servait. Vaine besogne ? Certainement pas ! aurait-il répliqué, indigné. Un Elfe vit pour servir, et qui Kreattur aurait-il pu servir maintenant que maître Orion, maîtresse Walburga et maître Regulus n'étaient plus là ? Sirius Black ?

A cette question, l'Elfe aurait craché, peut-être. Oh, il était bien forcé de servir Sirius, il n'était pas affranchi. Il le faisait de la façon la plus dédaigneuse et la plus bâclée possible et y arriver, il fallait le croire, demandait une énorme application de la part de Kreattur. Les chaussures de Sirius ? Oh, bien sûr qu'il leur avait réservé un traitement particulier. A-pro-pri-é. Quand Sirius Black était endormi, Kreattur allait s'emparer de ses chaussures, mocassins ou tennis, et les posait en cercle autour de la poubelle. Alors, l'Elfe commençait à récurer, à manier la serpillère, l'éponge dégoulinante, puis il commençait à préparer les repas, jetant les épluchures et les coquilles d'œufs en direction de la poubelle, au petit bonheur la chance. Et après une nuit passée ainsi, les chaussures portaient un assortiment de tâches douteuses qui réjouissait profondément l'Elfe.

Kreattur reposa la bottine sur la table, se recula un peu comme pour juger de l'effet d'une œuvre d'art, puis reprit la chaussure, la porta près de sa joue et huma le cuir, les yeux fermés. Sa besogne achevée, il descendit l'escalier, claqua des doigts pour écarter le rideau dissimulant le portrait de Walburga Black et se prosterna.

« Vos souliers sont prêts, Maîtresse. Lesquels pourraient vous convenir ? Il fait gris, mais le temps n'est pas à la pluie. Avez-vous des visites à faire ? »


End file.
